Turniej Fanclubu: Anihilacja
Prolog Dzień Anihilacji -5 Istota wcisnęła przycisk na klawiaturze i oczom przebywającego w gigantycznej sali legionu, na ogromnym ekranie, ukazał się ekran ładowania. Po kilku chwilach zaczęły się wyświetlać informacje, okraszone grafikami postaci: - Florex, poziom zagrożenia: wysoki, status: martwy - Lodowy Książę, poziom zagrożenia: wysoki, status: aktywny - Suvil, poziom zagrożenia: wysoki, status: martwy - Komao, poziom zagrożenia: wysoki, status: nieznany - Mugetsu, poziom zagrożenia: średni, status: martwy - Navu, poziom zagrożenia: najwyższy, status: nieznany - Vox, poziom zagrożenia: średni, status: aktywny - Mitux, poziom zagrożenia: średni, status: aktywny - Eris, poziom zagrożenia: wysoki, status: martwa - Rozpruwacz/Cyzelator/Koszmar/Rzeźnik/Śrubokręt/Z****, poziom zagrożenia: najwyższy, status: martwy - Arctica, poziom zagrożenia: niski, status: aktywna - Pheo, poziom zagrożenia: nieznany, status: nieznany - Huantonn, poziom zagrożenia: najwyższy, status: aktywny - Kader/Kedar, poziom zagrożenia: wysoki, status: nieznany - Demed, poziom zagrożenia: OMGW**UJ, status: aktywny - Renzan, poziom zagrożenia: wysoki, status: aktywny - Krabbern, poziom zagrożenia: wysoki, status: martwy - Raworb, poziom zagrożenia: niski, status: nikogotonieobchodzi - Rossin, poziom zagrożenia: wysoki, status: nieznany - Ksarel, poziom zagrożenia: OMGW**UJ, status: aktywny - Taid Ryn, poziom zagrożenia: OMGW**UJ, status: nieznany - Cały Zakon Calignis, poziom zagrożenia: średni, status: aktywni Istota odwróciła się do zgromadzonego wojska i przemówiła: - Znacie swoje cele, niedługo zostaniecie wysłani do odpowiednich lokalizacji. Musicie zdławić opór we wszystkich światach. Ku chwale Gwiazdy. I mojej. - CIAMCIAMAŁYGA! - odkrzyknęli żołnierze, unosząc zaciśnięte pięści. - Rozejść się, Hioshu, pan zostanie. Oddział opuścił pomieszczenie, w którym została tylko istota okryta czarną szatą z kapturem zasłaniającym twarz i szczęśliwy zmartwychwstały zabójca Krabberna. - Wywiązałeś się ze swojego zadania, co bardzo mnie cieszy. Służyłeś mi wiernie przez eony. Należy ci się jakaś nagroda. Mów, czego żądasz. - Arctici - odpowiedział wojownik, oblizując usta. Istota w płaszczu przewróciła z zażenowaniem oczami i odprawiła sługę ręką. Hiosh wychodził przez ogromne drzwi, gdy usłyszał: - Otrzymasz ją, jeśli ponownie wrócisz pod przykrywkę. Jako nasz tajny agent. Hiosh nie odpowiedział i zaczął schodzić po schodach na główny dziedziniec kompleksu. W dole, oddziały przygotowywały się, sprawdzały broń, otwierały portale. Wojownik pomyślał, jak trudno było podszyć się pod swojego ciotowatego odpowiednika z tamtego upośledzonego wymiaru i żyć jego życiem oraz upozorować swoją śmierć podczas Starcia. Ale, cóż, dla Hiosha nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych. Krętacz dotarł wreszcie na sam dół i spojrzał na wznoszący się za jego plecami ogromniasty pałac. Nad budowlą, wysoko w górze, zamiast słońca, wisiała krwiście czerwona Czerwona Gwiazda. Niedługo taki kolor będzie dominował w światach, które zanihilują. A on tymczasem, ruszył do jednego z przejść międzywymiarowych. Miał zadanie. Dzień Anihilacji Mugetsu łapczywie chwytał powietrze, a ziemia była coraz bliżej. Toa Ognia wymachiwał rękami, nie wiedząc, skąd się tu wziął. Chociaż, miał mgliste wspomnienia, pełne krzyków i czerwieni. - Udało się go ściągnąć - mówiły głosy. - Gnąć. Nąć. - Pomimo obrażeń. Brażeń. Ażeń. - Musimy go naprawić. Prawić. Awić. - I odesłać. Słać. Ać. - Jest jedyną nadzieją. Dzieją. Eją. - Jeszcze tu wróci. Róci. Óci. - Nie możecie mówić normalnie? - warknął Toa Ognia do otaczających go dziwnych istot. Stwory tonęły w mroku. O dziwo, w czerwonym mroku. - Morda. Orda. Da. Muge dopiero teraz zauważył, że postacie grzebią w jego wnętrznościach. Przeraził się, jak podczas walki z Rozpruwaczem. Ale, co dziwne, nie czuł bólu. - Naprawimy. Wimy. Imy. A teraz spadał, otoczony czerwonym strumieniem energii. Krzyknął, zamykając oczy, gotując się na uderzenie. Które nie nastąpiło. Toa otworzył oczy i ujrzał zwykłą równinę, jakich wiele na Południowym Kontynencie. Wojownik wstał i dotarło do niego, że zniknęły wszystkie rany zadane przez Cyzelatora. Muge wstał, otrzepał się i zaczął gwizdać. Wtem, obok niego pojawił się wielki portal z którego wyskoczył... - JESTEM GIGANTYCZNYM KRABEM PLUJĄCYM LASEREM Z RYJA Z OGONEM! - zabrzmiał krzyk stworzenia, na którego grzbiecie, na siodle, siedział... - ...Raworb? Co ty robisz na gigantycznym krabie plu-- - Mugetsu nie dokończył, bo gigantyczny krab plunął laserem z ryja, wprost w Toa Ognia. Wojownik cudem odskoczył , ale strumień energii trafił w jego rękę, niszcząc ją. Muge krzyknął, i wciąż w locie, posłał w Toa Piwa kulę ognia. Krabbern-dzilla odbiła ją ogonem i gotowała się do kolejnego lasera. Wtedy, otwarł się kolejny portal, z którego wyleciał inny Toa Ognia. Wbił się on prawym prostym w mordę potwora i laser zrykoszetował, spopielając trawę obok Mugetsu. Przybysz następnie chwycił monstrum za łeb i z krzykiem zaczął ciągnąć. Chwilę później, oderwana głowa stwora spadła na ziemię. Raworb zdołał zeskoczyć ze spadającego cielska, od razu posyłając w przybysza piwne strumienie. Nieznany Toa przemienił je w parę i doskoczył do Raworba. Nim ten zdołał zareagować, przybysz wbił rękę w jego pierś i szarpnął, wyrywając wojownikowi serce. Toa Piwa ledwo jęknął i upadł na trawę. Wybawca odrzucił trzymane serce i rozejrzał się. Podszedł do leżącego Muge, którego rany tryskała krew. - Przybyłeś z przyszłości? - zapytał Mugetsu, przypalając ranę. - Nie. Z Wymiaru Pożogi. Ale się spóźniłem. Anihilacja już tu jest. Dzień Anihilacji +12 - Nie przestają nadchodzić! - ryknął Archix, unicestwiając błyskawicami kilkunastu wrażych żołnierzy. Tak, wrażych. Stojący obok niego Zircon skinął głową i nakazał Rahkshi oczyszczenie prawego korytarza. W lewym pojawiły się Exo-Toa, które rozgromiły napastników. Za nimi pojawił się Tursent, z wyraźnie uszkodzonym pancerzem. - Ilu naszych zostało? - zapytał Maksimus, który wychynął ze ściany. Jakiej mocy użył? Nie wiem, ale na pewno mógł dzięki którejś wychynąć ze ściany. - Kilkunastu. Tu, na Destralu. Nie wiemy, co z tymi, którzy przebywali w swoich regionach. Pojawił się obok nich Medagal, akurat dzięki teleportacji. - Oczyściliśmy zachodnie skrzydło. Suris i Scaran poprowadzili na nich Entroksy i zdziesiątkowali ich siły. Gdybyśmy spodziewali się ataku, nie ponieślibyśmy takich strat. Wszyscy obecni Makuta usłyszeli w głowach głos Lewstona: ''- Na północy już prawie dotarli do murów Twierdzy. Nie utrzymamy się. Potrzebne ws-- AAAAAAAFLKFJDFHJSKS!'' Zircon potarł czoło. - Mają z sobą Toa i Skakdi Żelaza. Mają broń, która może jednym strzałem zniszczyć zbroję i antidermis. Mają ogromną armię wszystkich ras. Jest niemożliwe, że pochodzą z tego wymiaru. Jakby na potwierdzenie słów Makuty, otaczające ich trupy wrogów zaczęły znikać, jeden po drugim. - Nie utrzymamy Destralu - warknął Tursent. - Teleportacja nic nie da, bo oni też nią dysponują. Rahkshi ich nie zatrzymają, jest ich za dużo. Exo-Toa, Entroksy, inne Rahi, nawet Toa Cienia. Wyspa upadnie. Zajęli wszystkie przyczółki na brzegach wyspy, już są w Twierdzy. Reszta Makuta jest unicestwiona lub uciekła. Jesteśmy osta-- - Nie. Yarmaroi pracuje przy Olmak, nie chce by wpadła w ręce wroga. - odezwał się Medagal. - Jedyne co możemy zrobić, to zabić tylu ilu się da a potem wysadzić wyspę w powietrze. - Zbierzmy wszystkie siły i teleportujmy się z nimi. Potem wysadzimy wyspę. - odezwał się Maksimus. - Sądzę, że to nie będzie możliwe, braciszkowie. - rozległo się obok nich. Odwrócili się i zobaczyli nowoprzybyłego. - Arthrox? Ale przecież... - Galvrax uwięził mnie w Obszarze Mroku. Strefie Cienia. Tej ciemnej **pie, w której trzymano tego wielkiego Visoraka. A wy nie zrobiliście nic. Więc przybyłem was zabić. - Wiesz, całe BoM upada, mamy ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie niż twoja „zemsta, uuu”. - mruknął Archix. - Poza tym, ty jako jedyny nie jesteś antidermis, więc unicestwienie cię będzie łat-- Arthrox teleportował się za plecy Archixa i bez problemu wbił w nie dziwne ostrze. Archix krzyknął, a z jego oczu i ust zaczęło wydobywać się niebieskie światło. Potem po prostu implodował. - Moi nowi sojusznicy dali mi broń i nową moc. Nie zabijecie mnie. I mam wsparcie. Nagle, obok zdradzieckiego (wohoho) Makuty pojawiły się Rahkshi teleportujące. A wraz z nimi Hserg. - Unicestwcie te patetyczne ścierwa. - nakazał Arthrox, rzucając się na Maksimusa. Rahkshi obskoczyły Tursenta, rozrywając jego pancerz na kawałki. Dhar'throkk wyciągnął rękę i zbroja Zircona została rozpruta. W ułamku sekundy tytan wbił jeden ze swoich sztyletów światła w antidermis Zircona, niszcząc Makutę. Maksimus odciął Arthroxowi nogę i aktywował UNIK, po czym użył SIŁY KRZYKU, oraz PLAZMY, uśmiercając zdradzieckiego Makutę. Jednocześnie, Medagal zaatakował Dhar'throkka GRAWITACJĄ i huraganem wytworzonym dzięki PRÓŻNI. Tytan wchłonął niematerialne ataki, podszedł do Medagala i jednym ciosem Pradawnego Topora Powielenia odciął mu głowę, po czym wbił sztylet w dziurę w szyi. Rozległ się mentalny krzyk i Makuta przestał istnieć. Tursent zmiażdżył walczące z nim Rahkshi, ale z jego pancerza już ulatniało się antidermis. Wykorzystał to Hserg, który przybył wraz z Dhar'throkkiem i strumień ognia posłał Makutę do piachu, który nie zdołał użyć OGNIOODPORNOŚCI. Ostatni na placu boju Maksimus ogłuszył przeciwników mentalnym atakiem i ruszył na nich, rozciągając swoje ciało ELASTYCZNOŚCIĄ i unikając ataków UNIKIEM oraz NIETYKALNOŚCIĄ. Zniszczył kilka ostatnich Rahkshi DEZINTEGRACJĄ, złapał Hserga, używając OGNIOODPORNOŚCI (w przeciwieństwie do Tursenta), wyssał jego moc za pomocą GŁODU, dezaktywował niepotrzebną już OGNIOODPORNOŚĆ, po czym dzięki CELNOŚCI miotnął Toa Ognia w Tytana Żelaza (skoro nie Toa...). Dhar'throkk odrzucił Hserga na bok i ruszył do walki. Maksimus poczuł, jak jego pancerz zostaje rozerwany, a sztylety Tytana już w niego lecą. Wtem, za Dhar'throkk (to imię >.<) pojawił się Kronus i odciął mu głowę, jednocześnie zatrzymując w powietrzu jego sztylety. Następnie naprawił zbroję Maksimusa i poklepał go przyjacielsko po ramieniu. Obok ocalałej dwójki pojawił się Yarmaroi z założoną na twarz Olmak. Ponadto, trzymał on w dłoni detonator. - Możemy się stąd wyno-- - JESTEM GIGANTYCZNYM KRABEM PLUJĄCYM LASEREM Z RYJA Z OGONEM! - strumień energii przebił się przez dach Twierdzy i unicestwił Maksimusa i Kronusa. Yarmaroi odskoczył, ale został przydepnięty przez nogę Krabbern-dzilli. -Prr! - uspokoił stworzenie Raworb i zeskoczył do Makuty. - Bądź dobrym Ostatnim Makutą i oddaj Olmak. CZK! - Spotkamy się. W KARZAHNI! - krzyknął Yarmaroi i nacisnął detonator. Nic się nie stało. Również po natarczywym wciskaniu czerwonego guzika. - Chyba nie myślałeś, że moi ludzie pozwolą WAM na wysadzenie wyspy? CZK! Tylko JA mogę to zrobić, łamago. - roześmiał się pijany Toa i wyciągnął drugi detonator. Nacisnął przycisk. JEBUD! Dzień Anihilacji +56 Mugetsu przechadzał się uliczką ufortyfikowanego Metru Nui. Wieści nadchodzącego z całego świata były niepokojące. Nieznana ogromna armia wielu istot, nazwana Armią Anihilacji zniszczyła Destral, zajęła Odinę, Nynrah, Xię, Wyspy Żywiołów, Sedin, Sunessi a ostatnio pojawiła się na Zakazie. O ojczyźnie Toa Ognia - Custodii, nie było żadnych informacji, co było jeszcze bardziej niepokojące. Podobnie sprawa się miała z Południowymi Wyspami. I sporą częścią Wszechświata. Sprawy przybierały jeszcze gorszy obrót, gdy pomyślało się nad słowami Huantonna. Toa Ognia wyjawił, jakoby Armia Anihilacji nawiedziła przedtem Wymiary Scalenia i Pożogi. I zajęła je w 5 dni. Oczywiście, niedobitki wciąż stawiały opór siłom wroga, ale było kwestią czasu, zanim rebelie zostaną stłamszone. Huantonn przedostał się do tego świata z ostrzeżeniem i prośbą o pomoc, ale było już za późno. Wymiar został zaatakowany a dawni kompani Toa Ognia nie mieli jak się tu dostać. Jakby tego było mało, wielu twierdziło, że zabici Żołnierze Anihilacji powracali po jakimś czasie. Ich martwe ciała po prostu znikały a potem ponownie przychodziły i atakowały. Muge słyszał, że w kilku miejscach Wszechświata widziano Krabbern-dzillę, którą Huantonn zabił na jego oczach. Jakby TEGO było mało, Navu gdzieś zniknął. Nikt go nie widział jeszcze na długo przed Anihilacją. Akurat teraz był potrzebny jak nigdy. Może Armia podbijająca Wszechświat to za mało, by go wzywać? Duh? Muge zatrzymał się, czując uderzenie fantomowego bólu. Wciąż bolała go dawna odcięta ręka, mimo że miał nową, mechaniczną. Specjalistom z Metru Nui jeszcze nie udało się rozwiązać tego problemu. Nagle, Toa Ognia poczuł wzrost temperatury. Przebywał w Ga-Metru, opustoszałym na skutek wojny z Armią Anihilacji. Kilkukrotnie siły wroga zdołały się tu dostać i za każdym razem zostały odparte. Wtem, tuż przed Muge, pojawił się portal. Toa zaklął pod nosem i wystrzelił z lewej ręki kulę ognia wysoko w górę, alarmując obrońców miasta. Z portalu wyskoczyło kilku Skakdi i jakaś Toa. - CIAMCIAMAŁYGA - krzyknęli jak debile i rzucili się na Muge. Toa, która okazała się być Daacą, posłała w Custodianina błyskawice, ale Mugetsu wchłonął je bez problemu Nadzieją. Tzn. swoim mieczem. Miecz Muge nazywa się Nadzieja. Tiaaaaaa..... Daaca teleportowała się za plecy Toa Ognia, ale ten się tego spodziewał i na oślep pchnął mieczem właśnie za swoje plecy. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, trafił. Toa Elektryczności jęknęła, a Muge odciął jej głowę. Obracając się ku pozostałym napastnikom, uwolnił z NADZIEI energię, która uśmierciła jednego ze Skakdi. Wojownik uniknął ataków wzrokami i stopił pancerz kolejnego wojownika, zabijając go. Podskoczył do jeszcze innego i przebił go mieczem na wylot, po czym zasłonił się jego ciałem przed wyładowaniami elementarnymi i przemknął za plecy dwóch ostatnim Skakdi. NADZIEJĄ trzymaną w mechanicznej, prawej ręce, której nie mógł używać do ataków żywiołowych, przebił czaszkę jednego, a drugiemu stopił twarz. - A niech mnie. Ale ze mnie złodupiec. Na miejsce przebiegli Vox z Arcticą. Toa Dźwięku dowodził obroną Metru Nui a Arctica... no cóż... mu pomagała. - Już dobrze, kryzys zażegnany. - wyciągnął dłoń uśmiechnięty Toa Ognia. - Eeee... obejrzyj się - nakazała Arctica, zaciskając dłonie na Mroźnych Ostrzach. Muge już oglądając się, usłyszał: - PRR! oraz - JESTEM GIGANTYCZYM KRABEM PLUJĄCYM LASEREM Z RYJA Z OGONEM! Raworb, o dziwo trzeźwy, i Krabbern-dzilla przybyli w towarzystwie kilku zakapiorów. Między innymi Arthroxa, Hserga, Sorix i Banuasa. Vox, zaskoczony widokiem przyjaciela, opuścił Dźwiękowe Ostrze. Hserg przewrócił oczami. - Przecież wiesz, że pochodzę z innego wymiaru, debilu. - wyjaśnił Toa Ognia, rzucając się do walki. Vox stanął mu naprzeciw. Arctica postanowiła zająć się Sorix, która jak gdyby nigdy nic dosłownie rozwinęła skrzydła i przywołała macki. Muge nie pozostało nic innego, jak wziąć na swoje barki Krabbern-dzillę, Makutę, niszczycielskiego potwora i bandą zakapiorów. Hserg wypuścił z miecz strumień ognia, ale wchłonął go przebiegający obok Mugetsu i cisnął nim Arthroxowi w twarz. Makuta użył OGNIODPORNOŚCI, ale jednocześnie w pierś trafił go sopel Arctici, który eksplodował na niewielkie kryształki i przeorał wnętrzności zdradzieckiego Arthroxa. - Najgorszy. Makuta. Na świecie. - mruknął Muge, wyskakując i odcinając głowę oszołomionemu członkowi BoM mieczem. Jednak zanim wylądował, Krabbern-dzilla zamachnęła się ogonem i posłała bezwładnego Toa Ognia w jakiś budynek. Po chwili dopadło do niego kilku Vortixx. Mugetsu jednak wstał, uniknął ciosu toporem, przecinając mieczem tętnicę udową jednego z napastników, kolejnemu wypalił oczy strumieniem ognia, ale trzeci wbił włócznię w jego bok. Muge rzucił Nadzieją w podchodzącego Xianina i złapał mechaniczną ręką za drzewce włóczni. Szarpnął i złamał oręż, po czym wyciągnął wbite w jego ciało ostrze i dźgnął nim oszołomionego przeciwnika. Jeden z napastników odbił lecący w jego kierunku miecz, ale Mugetsu się tego spodziewał. Zdalnie zdetonował resztki wchłoniętej energii i wybuch urwał Vortixx głowę. Ostatni Xianin spanikował, wyciągnął miotacz Cordak i wystrzelił w Toa, który w ostatniej chwili aktywował Hau. Pole siłowe wytrzymało a gdy opadł pył, Muge zobaczył zmasakrowane wybuchem ciało pechowego strzelca. Toa podniósł leżący miotacz, który o dziwo jeszcze działał, chwycił Nadzieję i ruszył na szarżującą na niego Krabbern-dzillę. Kilka chwil wcześniej, gdy Muge odlatywał po uderzeniu ogona, Vox parował cios Hserga. Toa z innego wymiaru uderzył go tarczą w twarz, ogłuszając i ciął mieczem w pierś Toa Dźwięku. Wojownik z Nietu-- Neitu odskoczył, ale na jego zbroi pojawiła się rysa. Vox uniósł w górę miecz, który zaczął nagle rezonować i posłał w napastników ogłuszający pisk. Hserg krzyknął z bólu, czując jak pękają jego receptory słuchowe (no, tak było w serialu). Toa Dźwięku wbił miecz w czaszkę nibyprzyjaciela, kończąc jego żywot. Nie mając nic do roboty, Vox postanowił zająć się Banuasem, który „niszczył wszystko co popadnie”. Toa Dźwięku uniknął lecących w jego kierunku błyskawic, i uderzył w powierzchnię pobliskiego kanału kilkoma wyładowaniami dźwiękowymi. Woda wzbiła się wysoko w powietrze, Vox aktywował Hau, i po chwili zmoczyła Banuasa. Potwór nie wydawał się tym przejmować, warknął tylko i ponownie przyzwał pioruny. Prąd tak go poraził, że jego głowa zaczęła dymić. Po chwili, zwalił się na posadzkę, martwy. Vox wzruszył ramionami. Ruszył ku Krabbern-dzilli, z której Rawrob wymachiwał długą piką i walczył z Muge, gdy nagle zimna stal przebiła plecy Toa Dźwięku. Vox spojrzał w dół, na swoją pierś z której wystawało jedno z Mroźnych Ostrzy. Otworzył usta, ale ostrze się przekręciło o 90 stopni. Ból zmusił go do upadku. Kilka chwil wcześniej, Sorix zacisnęła pazury na opadających klingach Arctici i szarpnęła, przyciągając do siebie Toa Lodu. Macki wbiły się w jej ręce i uda, jeszcze bardziej przyciągając ciało Toa do Rettoxianki. Pazury napastniczki pokryły się lodem, ale to nie było najmniejszą przeszkodą. Arctica jęknęła, a Sorix oblizała wargi. Kolejna macka, jakby delikatnie, owinęła się wokół szyi Toa. Sorix uważała, by przypadkiem nie uśmiercić swojej ofiary. Uśmiechnęła się paskudnie, wyciągając bez problemu Mroźne Ostrza z dłoni Arctici. Schowała je za plecy, po czym objęła Arcticę prawą ręką w pasie, JESZCZE BARDZIEJ przyciągając jej ciało. Toa Lodu jęknęła, próbując użyć mocy żywiołu. Udało jej się wsunąć rękę między nią a Sorix, przez co Rettoxianka uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. Toa Lodu chciała utworzyć sopel i wbić go w pierś napastniczki, ale macka na jej szyi zacisnęła się mocniej, a kolce poruszyły się, bardziej raniąc. Prawa ręka Sorix zeszła niżej, a lewa chwyciła Arcticę z tyłu szyi. Toa Lodu wreszcie stworzyła okruch lodu, który przebił tułów Rettoxianki. Ta tylko bezgłośnie jęknęła, unosząc głowę. Potem ją opuściła, spoglądając w oczy tracącej przytomność Toa Lodu. - Zabiorę cię ze sobą. Myślę, że będziemy się bawiły całkiem nieźle. Arctica zemdlała, a Sorix delikatnie uwolniła ją ze swoich „objęć” i położyła na ziemi. Potem, jak gdyby nigdy nic, podleciała do Voxa i przebiła go mieczem. Muge rozejrzał się, unikając ciosu wielkimi szczypcami i przeraził się. Arctica i Vox polegli. Toa Ognia zmrużył wściekle oczy i na ślepo wystrzelił za plecy ostatni pocisk Cordak, który rozsadził kolano gigantycznego kraba, powalając go. Toa szybko podbiegł do jego głowy i przebił ją mieczem, po czym chwycił go lewą ręką i użył do stopienia mózgu stwora. Raworb nie zdążył zeskoczyć z walącego się na posadzkę monstrum (chyba jednak nie był trzeźwy) i został przygnieciony gigantycznym cielskiem. Jeszcze żył, ale był uwięziony i niegroźny. Mugetsu stanął naprzeciwko Sorix. Nagle, za plecami Rettoxianki pojawiło się kilka portali, z których zaczęli wyskakiwać nowi żołnierze. Tymczasem ciała Vortixx, których zabił, poznikały. Ponad stu wojowników ustawiło się obok Sorix, w tym parunastu tytanów i Pustynny Smok. Toa Ognia, i tylko on, usłyszał szept rannego Voxa: - Przyjacielu... Zaopiekuj się Arcticą. Proszę... - Oczywiście - odrzekł Muge, wycofując się w kierunku leżącej nieprzytomno Toa Lodu. Wraża (tak, wraża) armia nie zdawała się zwracać na niego uwagi. - Dowódca oporu? - uśmiechnęła się Sorix, kucając obok Voxa. - Nie martw się, nie pozwolimy ci zginąć. Będziesz cennym nabytkiem. - Spotkamy się - warknął Vox. - W KAR... - No nie - Sorix przewróciła oczami, wzbijając się do lotu. - ...ZAHNI! Vox uwolnił kumulowaną dotąd energię w postaci Samobójczego Nova Blastu. Muge zdołał doskoczyć do Arctici i osłonić siebie i ją polem siłowym, ale i tak stracił potem słuch. Gdy opadł pył, oczom Toa Ognia ukazało się kompletnie zrujnowane Ga-Metru, znikające trupy, nieruchome ciało Voxa i czołgająca się po ziemi Sorix. - Nie, nie, nie! - NIE usłyszał jej głosu Muge, który stracił słuch, duh! - Przeklęta fabryka lecząca! Toa Ognia podszedł do Rettoxianki, która, jak się okazało, straciła w podmuchu żywiołu nogi i skrzydła, ale wciąż żyła dzięki zdolności regeneracji I nachylił się nad nią. - Będziesz cennym nabytkiem - ani Muge ani Sorix NIE usłyszeli słów wypowiedzianych przez Toa Ognia, bo oboje stracili słuch, DUH! Sorix milczała, czołgając się dalej. Odpowiedziała po chwili, a Muge zaczął odzyskiwać słuch, więc usłyszał większość jej słów: - Idioto, to było tylko odwrócenie uwagi. Prawdziwym celem był Demed. I nasi ludzie właśnie go pojmali. Muge grzmotnął ją goleniem w łeb, ogłuszając. Zabrał ją i Arcticę do nadbiegającego wojska Metru Nui. Oczywiście, Sorix mogła kłamać. Prawdziwość jej słów trudno byłoby sprawdzić, bo od czasu odrodzenia, nikt nie widział Demeda. Ale Muge w głębi duszy wierzył, że każde jej słowo było prawdziwe. Demed został pokonany. I co będzie teraz? Dzień Anihilacji +56 (tak, ten sam dzień, duh!) Demed, kilkukrotnie powiększony, był wściekły. Jego nowy wąż, dawniej Gerat, plunął ogniem, spopielając kilkudziesięciu żołnierzy. Sam Demed podgrzał temperaturę powietrza wokół biegnącego na niego legionu, przez co podczas oddychania wojownicy śmiertelnie poparzyli układ oddechowy. Pod stopami kilkuset otaczających Demeda strzelców, którzy dotąd irytowali go wybuchowymi pociskami i wyładowaniami energii, zapadła się ziemia i pochłonęła ich. W latające wokół niego Lodowe Smoki, Żelazne Smoki a zwłaszcza Smoki Raahu trafiły błyskawice, posyłając je brutalnie na ziemię. Wtem, z portali wyleciała jedyna istota, której obawiał się Demed. Mimo, że był od niej potężniejszy, oczywiście. Erhang wbił się w Demeda, powalając go na ziemię. Jednak wąż Demeda ugryzł pradawną istotę za szyję i wpuścił w jej krwioobieg jad, jeszcze gorszy od jadu Klerixa. Bo Demedowy. Erhang ryknął, rozrywając pazurami pancerz na piersi Demeda. Wściekły Wężokroczny odrzucił przeciwnika pięścią i ponownie wstał. Posłał w Erhanga coś na kształt ogromnego statku kosmicznego wytworzonego z twardego cienia, ale pocisk nie trafił celu, bo został wchłonięty przez nowego na placu boju. - Undar... - wychrypiał Demed. - Czyli brakuje jeszcze-- OPek nie dokończył, bo na jego plecy wskoczył Ultion. Po chwili Demeda chwycili pozostali bracia i Erhang uwolnił Nova Blast Światła, Undar Nova Blast Plazmy, a Ultion Nova Blast Żelaza. Wybuch zmienił wyspę, którą kiedyś był Artidax w kupkę gruzu. Ogromne siły Armii Anihilacji zostały unicestwione, a na placu boju pozostali trzej dyszący bracia i jeszcze bardziej dyszący Demed, leżący na ziemi i jego wąż. Też leżący. I dyszący. Demed wstał i spojrzał na wykończonych przeciwników. - Nie jesteście w stanie mnie zabić. Ale ja mogę zabić was. Z wyciągniętych dłoni Demeda wychynęły cieniste węże, setki, tysiące, MILIJONY węży, które zaczęły rozrywać braci na kawałki, a te kawałki na jeszcze mniejsze kawałki. Przy okazji w niemających sił by się opierać wojowników uderzały pioruny, a fale ognia ich spopielały. Jednocześnie, Demed rozpruwał ich umysły, tak by nigdy nie byli zdolni do walki, nawet gdyby się odrodzili. O czym wiedział, że było możliwe dzięki-- Narrator nie dokończył narracji, bo otworzył się kolejny portal, z którego na Demeda spadł Pyrogerat, powiększając się i przygniatając OPka. Demed upadł. Po zniszczonej wyspie niósł się śmiech Pyrogerata. Dzień Anihilacji +72 Eris pogłaskała po szyi złotego smoka, który kiedyś był (albo który będzie) Mata Nui. Władca Wszechświata. Glatorianin. Toa-Glatorianin. Toa. Jeż. Jej ojciec. I jeż. - Naprawdę nie wiem, jakim cudem żyję, tatusiu. - powiedziała, zsiadając ze smoka. - Rozpruwacz mnie zabił, a potem widziałam duchy i... swoich rodziców. Mamę, ciebie, Hetroxa, Teridaxa (...)i LightMoona. Potem było światło i znalazłam się na ziemi. A potem spotkałam ciebie, jak walczyłeś z Tumą... Smok uniósł brew, przerażony. Tego sobie nie przypominał. Minęły już ponad dwa miesiące od Dnia Anihilacji. Eris trzymała się na uboczu, kilkukrotnie ją zaatakowano - była tropiona przez elity Armii Anihilacji. Razem ze smokiem udawało jej się uciekać przed pościgiem, ale prędzej czy później, ponownie ją odnajdywano. Tymczasem sytuacja we Wszechświecie stawała się coraz gorsza. Wojska wroga atakowały coraz więcej wysp. Pod jej butem znajdowała się większość Zakazu - ponoć walki toczyły się nawet na ogromnym jeziorze w środku wyspy, które dotąd było strefą bezpieczną podczas wojny, nawet Domowej, ze względu na bycie głównym czy tam jedynym źródłem wody pitnej. A teraz było pełne trupów. Oczywiście trupów Zakazian, bo ciała najeźdźców znikały jakiś czas po zabiciu. Nawet te rozkawałkowane i zmasakrowane. Eris nie mogła się długo zatrzymywać, bo ONI byli na jej tro-- Narrator nie dokończył, bo pojawił się portal z którego wyszedł Pyrog-- tzn. gigantyczny krab. Wiecie, czym pluł. I że miał ogon. - Wiśta wio! - ryknął Raworb, szarżując na zaskoczony pomiot Eclipse i połowy wszechświata. Eris (bo o niej mowa, duh!) wskoczyła na swojego oj-- hm... jakby o tym pomyśleć, to niepokojące... tzn. smoka i wzbiła się w powietrze. Jednak Krabbern-dzilla plunęła laserem z ryja, który uderzył w smoka. Ojca. Wutewa. Eris i Mata Nui spadli. Smok w ostatniej chwili osłonił Eris swoim ciałem i pogruchotał sobie kości. Nie mógł się ruszać. Widząc, w jakim beznadziejnym położeniu się znaleźli, smok zaczął płakać. Eris wstała i stanęła naprzeciw jeźdźca na gigantycznym krabie. Krabbern-dzilla podniosła szczypce do ciosu, ale Raworb ją uspokoił. - Heh, dopiero drugi dzień na trzeźwo, a już złapałem najbardziej poszukiwaną istotę w tym żałosnym wymiarze. - Jestem najbardziej poszukiwaną istotą w wymiarze? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem Eris. - Eeeeeeee... Mówiłem o smoku. - Och. Wtedy, nadleciał Pheo na Voltrexie. Irrnaut (wtf?) na zmutowanym Rahi podleciał bezszelestnie do napawającego się sukcesem Raworba, wyrwał go z siodła, chwycił obiema rękami i złamał na pół jego kręgosłup. Paraliżując, ale nie zabijają. - Bardzo sprytne - wyszeptał Toa Piwa, którego Pheo zostawił w gałęziach jakiegoś drzewa, po czym zrobił beczkę (w locie), i znalazły się nad pyskiem gigantycznego kraba, który szykował się do plunięcia laserem, zeskoczył z Voltrexa i wylądował w ustach stwora, akurat gdy ten wystrzeliwał energię. Jednak laser uderzył na boki, rozrywając Krabbern-dzilli łeb i omijając Pheo. Monstrum przewróciło się na ziemię i z jego szyi wyszedł zdrów jak ryba Irrnaut. Pheo wsiadł ponownie na zmutowanego Kikanalo, który w międzyczasie wylądował na ziemi i podjechał do Eris. Irrnaut wyciągnął rękę ku córce Eclipse. - Kim jesteś? Dlaczego mnie uratowałeś? Dokąd chcesz mnie zabrać? I dlaczego jesteś taki brzydki? Pheo naburmuszył się, cofnął rękę, wzruszył ramionami i spiął rumaka. Nigdy nic nie mówił. Jedyne słowa, jakie Pheo wyrzekł, brzmiały: Wyślę cie do Karzahniego! - Nie, dobra, czekaj! - ogarnęła się Eris i usiadła za plecami wybawcy. Voltrex wzbił się w niebo i odlecieli w kierunku zachodzącego słońca, pozostawiając za sobą beczącego złotego smoka... ... a potem skręcili na północ. Ku Metru Nui. Czapter I: Mugetsu i Drużyna Pier-- tzn. Agenci C.I.A.C.H. Ogromna Armia Anihilacji w Dniu Anihilacji zaatakowała wszechświat, chcąc go podbić i... em... zanihilować jego mieszkańców, za każdą cenę. Armia wojowników, którzy wracają do życia po śmierci, prze naprzód, dławiąc rozpaczliwy opór mieszkańców świata, którzy zgrupowali się w kilku miejscach w wymiarze i walczą o życie. Ocaleli z rzezi kierują się między innymi do Metru Nui, jednego z ostatnich bastionów, którego obroną dowodzi zmartwychwstały Toa Mugetsu, w miejsce poprzedniego lidera, Toa Voxa. Armii Anihilacji udało się pokonać Demeda i jego aktualny status jest nieznany. Jakby tego było mało, od kilku miesięcy nikt nie widział Toa Navu... Aczkolwiek, obrońcy Miasta Legend opracowali desperacki plan... a właściwie część planu - powołanie Agentów C.I.A.C.H.... Dzień Anihilacji +122 Ksarel zatrzymał się, z aktywnym wciąż kamuflażem. Przed nim maszerował pochód Armii Anihilacji, można było tu spotkać wszystko, od Matoran w zaawansowanych zbrojach bojowych i szeregowych Toa, przez przedstawicieli ras tytanów (Axonny i Brutaki) i ciężkozbrojnych Skakdi, aż po jeźdźców Smoków Raahu i Bestie Ardonu. Ksarel przebywał w tym świecie tylko kilka dni, ale zdążył poznać wynik wojny od kilku ocalałych, których spotkał. Uratował ich przed oddziałem 36 Vhanitów. Walka z regenerującymi się wrogami była niezłą rozrywką. Vortixx doskonale wiedział, że martwi żołnierze wracają do życia, dlatego po prostu poodcinał im kończyny. Sztylecikiem. I Łukiem. A co do wyniku wojny... ten świat przegrywał. Tak jak wszechświat Ksarela z którego uciekł, razem z Varną, gdy sprawy przyjęły naprawdę paskudny obrót. Wskoczyli do portalu, akurat jak Żołnierze Anihilacji uwolnili w Metru Nui kilka Nova Blastów. Wyładowanie elementarne musiały uszkodzić przejście międzywymiarowe i wyrzucić Toa Światła w innym miejscu. Mogła już nie żyć... Nie. Ksarel nie dopuszczał do siebie takiej myśli. W końcu, na Mata Nui, ON ją szkolił. I jeśli teraz by umarła, jak to świadczyłoby o nim jako nauczycielu? Zabójcy? Najemniku? OPku? Vortixx przebywał aktualnie na Zakazie i podróżował na północ, do Miasta Legend. Słuch głosił, że było to największe schronienie dla uchodźców i ocalałych. Tymczasem, wyspa Skakdi wciąż się trzymała, chociaż była w opłakanym stanie. Jej południowa część została dosłownie zrównana z ziemią i stała się przedpolem, na którym jeźdźcy Anihilacji mogli rozpędzić swoje rumaki. Co chwilę można było spotkać wrogie wojska, dlatego Ksarel cały czas przemieszczał się zakamuflowany. Wolał unikać bezpośredniego starcia. Nagle, poczuł zbliżający się atak mentalny. Spróbował go zablokować, ale telepatyczny cios aż rzucił nim o ścianę budynku. Wbrew swej woli, Vortixx krzyknął. Leżał przez kilka chwil na ziemi, ciężko oddychając. W końcu zebrał się do kupy i uniósł głowę. Toa, która przed nim stała, była... piękna. - Kochaniutki, chyba nie myślałeś, że pozwolimy ci uciec, prawda? - powiedziała Shatoya, wykonując gest dłonią. Ciało Ksarela natychmiast znalazło się w powietrzu. Vortixx rozejrzał się i zobaczył, że za Shatoyą zbiera się grupa wrogich wojowników. - Pff. - warknął najemnik, zły na siebie. Było niedobrze. Bardzo niedobrze. - Jesteś zbyt niebezpieczny, by być naszym wrogiem. Byłeś jednym z głównych celów w swoim wszechświecie... - Tylko jednym z głównych? - zapytał z nieukrywanym śmiechem lewitujący Vortixx. Shatoya parsknęła. - Ale już niedługo będziesz po naszej stronie, już ja zrobię ci pranie mózgu. Nawet jej obecność w umyśle Ksarela była przyjemna. - Jak mnie znaleźliście? - zapytał Vortixx, z trudem się koncentrując. - Nie szukaliśmy cię. Po prostu wyczułam w okolicy nieznany umysł. Tylko ty mogłeś być na tyle głupi albo pewny siebie by pchać się wprost między nasze wojska. - Pewny siebie - uściślił Ksarel, patrząc Shatoyi w oczy. A potem, praktycznie bezwiednie, nieco opuścił wzrok. Toa Psioniki zmarszczyła brwi i Vortixx syknął, czując ukłucie w głowie. - Nie są dla ciebie - warknęła Toa i wykonała kolejny gest. Broń Ksarela oderwała się od jego ciała i zaczęła lewitować w powietrzu obok niego. - Nie myśl, że ktokolwiek cię uratuje... - Oprócz mnie! - rozległo się nie wiadomo skąd i nagle, wszyscy obecni zobaczyli Kane’a, który dotąd również był zakamuflowany. I zagapił się na Shatoyę. - Co? Skąd-- - nie dokończyła Toa Psioniki, bo Toa Światła błysnął. Dosłownie. Jego maska zalśniła, porażając wszystkich obecnych, łącznie z Ksarelem. Wojownik doskoczył do Shatoyi i grzmotnął ją pięścią w twarz, zrzucając jej Kanohi, a potem stopił ją falą gorącego światła. Ksarel wylądował na ziemi i po omacku zaczął szukać swojej broni. Po chwili zaczął też odzyskiwać wzrok. - JAK SIĘ PRZEDE MNĄ UKRYŁEŚ! - ryknęła Shatoya, wyciągając w kierunku Kane’a rękę. Toa Światła przeleciał kilka bio, ale nagle zatrzymał się w powietrzu. - Dziewczyny, nie bijcie się. Starczy dla was obu - powiedział wojownik, uśmiechając się paskudnie. Wtedy, za jego plecami, wszyscy zobaczyli Skylar, dotąd chronioną przed wzrokiem przez Kane’a i przed wykryciem przez Shatoyę dzięki swojej mocy. - Czy to są kolce? - zapytał ktoś z grupki żołnierzy. Skylar przewróciła oczami. - Ty. - warknęła Shatoya, ruszając powoli ku przeciwniczce. Skylar nic nie powiedziała, odrzuciła Kane’a na bok i pchnęła drugą ręką, posyłając Shatoyę kilka kroków w tył. - Bierzcie Toa i Ksarela, on jest moja - nakazała wojownikom Shatoya, wyraźnie wściekła. - Albo, wszyscy popatrzmy jak one będą ze sobą walczyć - zaproponował Kane, wstając z ziemi. Obie Toa spojrzały na niego wściekle i Toa Światła przełknął ślinę. I zniknął. W tym czasie Ksarel podniósł swój łuk i wystrzelił szybko w kilku najbliższych wojowników. Wszyscy padli na ziemię, sparaliżowani. Za plecami innych pojawił się Kane i zaatakował laserem na wysokości ich kolan. Żołnierze z krzykiem zwalili się na ziemię. Dwóch Skakdi stworzyło kamiennego golema i posłało go na Ksarela, ale po chwili strumień kwasu przeżarł się zarówno przez twór i jego twórców. - Amatorzy - mruknął Vortixx, unikając skokiem sztychu jakiegoś Steltianina, po czym przeturlał się, lądując na ziemi, chwycił wyrzutnię strzałek i bez patrzenia wystrzelił za swoje plecy. Pocisk usypiający trafił prosto w szyję zaskoczonego przeciwnika. Kolejny Skakdi chciał spopielić najemnika laserem z oczu, ale Ksarel zdążył złapać swój sztylet i rzucił go przez bok, wprost w oko Skakdi. Ten krzyknął, a Vortixx załatwił go Rhotuka paraliżującym. Kane wyciągnął sztylet najemnika z upadającego bezwładnie ciała i odrzucił właścicielowi, po czym wyciągnął rękę i strzelił nożem z twardego światła, który przeleciał tuż obok twarzy Ksarela (który ani drgnął, jak to Ksarel) i wbił się w pierś jakiegoś Axonnianina (no domyślcie się, z jakiej rasy pochodził), po czym eksplodował na świetlne drobinki, rozdzierając wnętrzności napastnika, który akurat podnosił topór do zdradzieckiego ciosu w plecy. - Miałem to pod kontrolą - powiedział Ksarel, strzelając z trzymanego poziomo łuku wprost w pierś Toa Światła. Kane teleportował się i po chwili pojawił w tym samym miejscu, a zamierzający się na niego Vhanit upadł ze stopioną górną połową ciała. - Mam to gdzieś - odpowiedział Kane i rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu kolejnego przeciwnika. Zobaczył tylko dwóch uciekających w popłochu wojowników; byli już kilkadziesiąt bio od niego. Toa przybrał postawę bojową. - Zajmę się tym. - Nie. - odparł Ksarel, unosząc łuk w górę. Strzała pomknęła po paraboli i wbiła się w plecy jednego ze Skakdi, topiąc go. Chwilę później to samo spotkało drugiego uciekiniera. Kane zaklaskał bezgłośnie i spojrzał na nadal walczące Toa Psioniki. - Wiecie co dziewczyny? Jesteście naprawdę beznadziejne. Wojowniczki nie poruszyły się ani na krok i wydawało się, jakby przepychały powietrze. Vortixx i Toa zauważyli, że Shatoya miała na głowie nową maskę, zabraną jednemu z poległych żołnierzy. Kane i Ksarel wymienili spojrzenia i ten pierwszy teleportował się, po czym pojawił tuż obok niebiesko-złotej Toa Psioniki. Pacnął ją z niezadowoleniem w tył głowy i błyskawicznie zerwał z twarzy maskę, po czym zniknął. Ułamek mgnienia okiem (tiaaaa) później pod stopami Shatoyi pojawiło się przejście do „tego gunwa, gdzie przebywał ten duży Visorak”. Czyli Obszaru Mroku. Toa krzyknęła, spadając w otchłań. - Miałam to pod kontrolą - obruszyła się Skylar. Ksarel i Kane ponownie wymienili spojrzenia, po czym odpowiedzieli jednocześnie: - Nie. - Skąd się tu wzięliście? - zapytał po chwili najemnik, podnosząc z ziemi Podwójny Szpon. - Mieliśmy badać sytuację na Zakazie i prowadzić akcje dywersyjne. Było nas wtedy dwunastu. A teraz... - zaczęła Skylar. - Nie obchodzi mnie to. - uciął Ksarel. - Pomogliście mi, mimo że miałem wszystko pod kontrolą, czujcie się zaszczyceni. Ja się stąd wynoszę. - Niby dokąd? - zapytał Kane, przekrzywiając głowę. - Do Metru Nui - powiedział Ksarel, chowając łuk za plecy. - Nie masz szans, cały Zakaz jest strefą działań wojennych, nigdy się stąd nie wydostaniesz, nie mówiąc już o docieraniu do Miasta. - powiedziała Skylar. Ksarel odwrócił się i posłał jej wymowne spojrzenie. Dzień Anihilacji +125 Ksarel nigdy nie przepadał za Metru Nui. Te niskie budynki, ci niscy Matoranie. A teraz przyjdzie mu spędzić wśród nich dużo czasu. Stanowczo ZA dużo czasu. Dzień Anihilacji +219 Wyspa, o dziwo, znajdowała się w doskonałym stanie. Umocnienia w każdym zakątku były nienaruszone, miasto nie obróciło się w ruinę, całe uzbrojenie sprawne, a węże na plaży żywe. Tylko dlatego, że Armia Anihilacji jeszcze tu nie dotarła. Mieszkańcy Artakhi mogli jeszcze rozkoszować się swoim „rajem”, ale bardzo szybko to się zmieni. Muge nie chciał dopuszczać do siebie takich myśli, ale sądził, że Artakhę spotka los podobny do Destralu. Zresztą, pod wyspą, w tunelach, ukryto mnóstwo materiałów wybuchowych, by posłać wroga do Karzahni, gdyby zajął wyspę. Toa Ognia został tu wezwany przez samego władcę krainy i właśnie teraz, stał twarzą w twarz z jedną z najpotężniejszych istot we wszechświecie. ''- Meh. Jak się Demeda widziało...'' - pomyślał, mając nadzieję, że Artakha nie odczytał jego myśli. I że nie wezwał go tu, by zaproponować posadę czempiona. - Dostarczę wam tyle uzbrojenia, ile zdołam stworzyć - oznajmił Artakha. - Dostarczymy ci tylu żołnierzy, ilu będziemy mogli - musiał zrewanżować się Muge, choć wcale nie chciał pozbywać się ludzi. I chciał jak najszybciej wracać do Miasta Legend, czując że bez niego wszystko pójdzie w Karzahni. Albo Arctica już kompletnie zeświruje. Toa Lodu od czasu śmierci jej ukochanego nie była sobą. Stała się jeszcze zimniejsza niż w czasach przed poznaniem Voxa. Zupełnie nie wiadomo skąd, stała się osobą odpowiedzialną za przesłuchania i tortury. Zwłaszcza tortury. Zwłaszcza na Sorix, odpowiedzialnej za śmierć Voxa. Bo Voxa, który użył Samobójczego Nova Blastu już torturować nie mogła. Chociaż, kto wie jak to było między nimi... Muge ogarnął się, bo jego myśli zboczyły na dziwny tor. Z Arcticą naprawdę było źle. Toa Ognia wzdrygał się na samo wspomnienie, gdy kilka tygodniu temu zajrzał do celi w której przetrzymywano Sorix. Całe pomieszczenie było pokryte krwią i innymi wydzielinami. Sama Rettoxianka była strasznie zmaltretowana. Na pierwszy rzut oka dało się zobaczyć żebra przebijające się przez ciało, połamane biodra i miednicę oraz porozdzieraną pierś i pourywane macki. Tak, macki też były przypięte łańcuchami, by Rettoxianka czasem się nie zabiła. Muge przez chwilę patrzył zafascynowany na ciężko oddychającą więźniarkę, po czym wyszedł i już nigdy nie wrócił do tego pomieszczenia. - Przestań o tym myśleć, ty zbereźniku - warknął Artakha. Mugetsu drgnął. - Em. Dobra. Nasz wywiad donosi, że wiedzą gdzie znajduje się Artakha. W końcu to nie pierwszy wszechświat... - Mój wywiad też mi to donosi. Donosi mi, że Zakaz wreszcie padł. Xia już dawno jest pod butem Anihilacji. A o Karzahni nie wiem nic, co mnie niepokoi. - Twój brat wydał Armii Anihilacji kilkanaście bitew, z czego większość wygrał. Chociaż kosztowało to życie setek uszkodzonych, a Karzahni jest jeszcze większą ruiną niż przedtem. Ale przynajmniej Karzahni związał część sił wrogich wojsk, dzięki czemu Metru Nui mniej obrywa. Dopiero teraz się zacznie. Zewsząd z Wszechświata dochodzą złe wieści, oprócz Lodowej Wyspy. Lodowy Książę jako pierwszy odkrył, że oni wracają z martwych, dlatego przestał ich zabijać. Zaczął ucinać im kończyny i zamrażać, a Toa niszczyć maski. Ponadto, wziął udział w kilku samobójczych misjach i wywołał kilka samobójczych Nova Blastów. Powierzchnia Lodowej Wyspy powiększyła się dwukrotnie. Podesłaliśmy tam Komao i Renzana. - Kogo? - Renzan, taki smo-- - Chodziło mi o Komao - wyjaśnił śmiertelnie poważnie władca wyspy. - ... Serio? - No co?- spytał Artakha, po czym machnął ręką. - Ponoć macie u siebie kogoś z żywiołem Śmierci? - Rossin. Wydaje się być najbardziej skuteczny, może zabić mrugnięciem oka czy coś. Ulokowaliśmy go w Ko-Metru, tam często wysyłają jakichś ultra-zabójców i on się nimi zajmuje. Ale nawet zabicie przez niego wracają. - Mhm, lepsze to niż nic. Archipelag Półksiężyca? - Padł. Ostatnim walczącym był Anarcher, ale pojmali go i utopili w lawie. Wiesz coś o Daxii? Lub o Custodii? - Wzbiła się w powietrze podczas ataku i nikt jej już nie widział. Nie mam z nią kontaktu. Custodia... została zrównana z ziemią. Mugetsu wciągnął głośno powietrze i zacisnął pięści. - Miałem nadzieję... Artakha położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. - Nie łam się. Jeszcze wojna trwa. Martwić cię powinna sytuacja na Calignis. - Stamtąd też nie mamy żadnych wieści - zmarszczył brwi Toa Ognia, podchodząc do okna pałacu. Wyjrzał na pełne gwaru miasto, szykujące się do obrony. - No właśnie. Dlatego wysłałem tam paru ludzi, którzy przywieźli mi to. - Artakha klasnął w dłonie i spod ziemi wyłonił się duży, błękitny, świecący sześcian. - Co to ma być? - zapytał zdziwiony Muge, podchodząc do emanującego światłem i potęgą obiektu. - Nazwali to... Kosmiczną Kostką. Ponoć jest niewyobrażalnie potężne i niebezpieczne. Nie potrafię zajrzeć do jej wnętrza, ani jej użyć. Podobno Calignis mieli ją jeszcze przed Dniem Anihilacji. - Ale nie wykorzystali jej w walce... - mruknął Mugetsu. - Wiem, że lepiej nie ufać Zakonowi, ale powinni nam pomagać. Cały cholerny wszechświat jest atakowany. - Chcę byś zabrał stąd tą Kostkę. - Ale... - Użyj jej potem, gdy sytuacja będzie beznadziejna czy coś. Może się udać. - A wy? - Gdy sytuacja będzie beznadziejna, uwolnię zbiorniki z paraliżującym gazem i pokryję nim całą wyspę. A jeśli sytuacja będzie naprawdę beznadziejna, to ją wysadzę. I mam coś dla ciebie-- - Miecz wracający do ręki? - ucieszył się Mugetsu. Artakha posłał mu piorunujące spojrzenie. - Nie, ale jeśli dasz mi chwilę, to mogę sprawić, że twój miecz będzie podpalał niegasnącym ogniem każdego nieuprawionego do trzymania go. - ... I będzie wracał do ręki? - ... W takim razie będziesz musiał zostawić miecz i później ci go odeślę. Uradowany Mugetsu pokiwał głową. Władca wyspy wziął od niego Nadzieję, po czym zabrał do innego pomieszczenia, w którym na skórzanym manekinie wisiała... ...najdoskonalsza zbroja adaptacyjna stworzona przez Artakhę. - Nie chciałbyś być może moim czempionem? - zapytał twórca pancerza, gdy Mugetsu go zakładał. Toa przełknął ślinę, przerażony i szybko pokręcił głową. - A nie znasz może nikogo, kto chciałby? Toa Ognia ponownie pokręcił głową, chcąc już się stąd wynosić. Kilkanaście minut później, Muge, w nowej zbroi, w Metru Nui, w sali narad, pocierał dłonią czoło, wysłuchawszy Turaga i innych „kompetentnych”. - I to jest wasz plan? - zapytał, opierając już dłoń na stole. - Właściwie to część planu - powiedział Turaga Altair, drapiąc się z zakłopotaniem po głowie. - A jaki jest twój plan? Użyć jakiejś Kosmicznej Kostki, której nawet nie wiesz jak użyć? Muge burknął coś niemiłego pod nosem. - Drużyna uderzeniowa? Tak po prostu? - Przenikniecie do ich świata, odkryjecie dlaczego wracają do życia i sprawicie, by już nie wracali. I przy okazji zabijecie tylu ile się da. - To misja samobójcza. - To szansa. Inaczej tutaj, wyrżną nas jednego po drugim. Nie dasz rady się poświęcić? Szkoda, że Vox-- Tego Muge już nie mógł znieść. - Vox się poświęcił i zdechł. - warknął wściekły Muge. - I zrzucił na moje barki obronę całego tego cholernego miasta. Codziennie posyłam ludzi na śmierć, mimo że o to nie prosiłem. Jak myślicie, dzięki komu dotrwaliście 219 dnia? A teraz mam się stąd wynosić, by poprowadzić bandę jakichś popaprańców, a potem wraz z nią zginąć? - Jesteś najlepszym, kogo mamy - powiedział powoli Declan. - Wszyscy lepsi umarli, zaginęli lub są na Lodowej Wyspie Pozostali Turaga i inne złamasy pokiwały głowami. Lepsi rzeczywiście przebywali na Lodowej Wyspie. - No, tak lepiej - uśmiechnął się Toa Ognia, niedosłyszawszy drugiej części wypowiedzi Turagi Dźwięku. - Otrzymaliśmy wieści od Vhanitów, gdy ciebie nie było - powiedział Turaga Thont. - Jeszcze walczą. Gdyby nie czynnik regenerujący, już wyrżnęliby ich w pień. Armia Anihilacji obróciła teraz przeciwko nim niewolników... - Tam powstania niewolników wybuchały co najmniej raz na tydzień - przewrócił oczami Muge i wyprostował się, gotów opuścić salę, gdy drzwi się otworzyły i stanęła w nich Arctica. - Wiem, dlaczego wracają do życia. Sorix wreszcie mi powiedziała. Muge wzdrygnął się. Dzień Anihilacji +219 (no bo inna perspektywa) Arctica weszła do dużej celi i położyła broń przy wyjściu. Włączyła światło i zamknęła drzwi. - Tęskniłaś? - zapytała z uśmiechem Toa Lodu. Sorix splunęła, o dziwo, nie krwią. Udawała hardą, choć w głębi duszy była przerażona. - Cz-czego chcesz? - Udawałaś twardą - głos Arctici był zimny jak eeee góra lodowa. - ale już koniec. Powiesz mi tu i teraz, jakim cudem wracacie do życia, albo sponiewieram cię tak jak nigdy. - Dobrze wiesz, że jeśli powiem, twoje tortury będą niczym-- - Nie chrzań. Wiesz już jak długo tu siedzisz? - warknęła Toa Lodu. - Dni się zlewają, prawda? Miesiące też. Tak jak i... lata. - Łżesz. - powiedziała wisząca na łańcuchach Sorix, wpatrując się w podłogę. Arctica podeszła do niej wolno, chwyciła ją za policzki i uniosła jej głowę. - Powiedz mi to jeszcze raz - wycedziła, wbijając w nią wzrok. - prosto w oczy. Siedzisz tu już dwa lata. Nikt po ciebie nie przyszedł i już nie przyjdzie. Nie obchodzi ich twój los. Jedyną osobą, którą obchodzisz, jestem ja. - Dlatego mnie torturujesz? - zapytała łamiącym się głosem Rettoxianka. - Zabiłaś mojego mężczyznę. Nie mogłam ci tego darować. Ale zrozumiałam, że mój gniew do niczego nie prowadził - Arctica odwróciła się od Sorix. Jej głos zaczął się łamać. - Ja... zrobiłam wiele strasznych rzeczy podczas wojny. Skrzywdziłam cię... Wykorzystałam dla własnej przyjemności... Tak, nie ukrywam, że mi się podobało... Próbowaliśmy użyć na was telepatów, ale wasze umysły były bardzo dobrze zabezpieczone. Grzebanie w nich... mogło by spowodować śmierć. Dlatego musiała ubrudzić ręce... Arctica ponownie spojrzała w oczy Sorix. - Ale teraz chcę naprawić swoje błędy. Pomóż mi sobie pomóc. Zdradź mi sekret, a uwolnię cię lub zabiję, zależnie od tego czego zechcesz. Proszę... Rettoxianka zobaczyła łzy w oczach Toa Lodu. Spuściła głowę. - Czerwona Gwiazda. - Co? - Czerwona Gwiazda. Dzięki niej się odradzamy. - i opowiedziała jej o wszystkim. Arctica słuchała uważnie, z poważną miną. Gdy Rettoxianka skończyła, Toa Lodu ponownie się odwróciła. I roześmiała. - Nie sądziłam, że się uda. - powiedziała ze złowrogim błysku w oku. - Co? - wydukała zaskoczona Sorix. - Nie siedzisz tu dwa lata, Metru Nui było wielokrotnie atakowane, raz nawet Armia Anihilacji dotarła do tych podziemi. Nie mogłam cię złamać, dlatego musiałam udać skruchę. I nie żałuję ani jednej chwili spędzonej tu, z tobą, bawiąc się twoim ciałem. A teraz, dzięki twoim informacjom, ruszymy i wygramy wojnę. - Arctica zrobiła kilka kroków do tyłu, cały czas patrząc na przerażoną Sorix z niepokojącym, szalonym uśmiechem i posłała jej całusa. - Ale... dlaczego? - Zabiłaś mojego mężczyznę. Nie mogę ci tego darować - odparła zupełnie beztrosko, zabierając swoją broń. - Do zobaczenia! Arctica wyszła. Drzwi się za nią zatrzasnęły. Sorix przełknęła ślinę. ---- - Odradzają się dzięki Czerwonej Gwieździe. - Ale przecież my też mamy... - odezwał się Turaga Declan. - Nasza jest uszkodzona, dlatego my się nie respimy. Ich jest w pełni sprawna, a nawet bardziej. Przywódca Armii Anihilacji podbił ich świat, i udał się do Gwiazdy. Sorix nie wie konkretnie co się stało, ale Gwiazda działała potem lepiej niż kiedykolwiek. Odradzanie się zajmuje od kilku sekund do kilku miesięcy, zależnie od obrażeń lub „wartości” i mocy istoty. Teraz Gwiazda jest samowystarczalna i jej zasoby energii są praktycznie nieskończone. Władca przekształcił ogromną większość mieszkańców wszechświata w wojsko i używa go do podbijania światów. Udało im się stworzyć technologię mogącą otwierać portale bezpośrednio do innych światów. Gwiazda jest na tyle potężna, że ściąga istoty z innych wymiarów i je rekonstruuje. - Mamy nasz cel - Muge zwrócił się do „rady kompetentnych”. - Pora na drużynę. - Co takiego? - spytała Arctica, krzyżując ręce na piersi. - Oferuję ci miejsce w zespole samobójców na samobójczej misji zniszczenia obiektu w kosmosie w wymiarze praktycznie nieumartych istot. Piszesz się? - Pewnie - Arctica wzruszyła ramionami, bez mrugnięcia okiem. Muge wzdrygnął się. ---- Huantonn opierał się o blanki na murach przebiegających przez środek Ta-Metru. Przed nim roztaczał się obraz zniszczonej części dzielnicy. Ta-Metru ucierpiało najbardziej podczas walk. Niegdyś Wielki Piec, chluba dzielnicy, obecnie ruina. Ale cierpienia tego świata nie bolały go tak, jak cierpienia jego własnych. Toa Ognia czuł, że zawiódł. Był jedną z najpotężniejszych istot na świecie, a czuł się bezsilny. - No, nareszcie cię znalazłem. - Huantonn obejrzał się przez ramię i zobaczył kroczącego ku niemu Muge w jakiejś uber-zbroi. - Jeśli nie chodzi o możliwość skopania dup kilkuset gnojów, którzy najechali mój wymiar, niepotrzebnie się fatygowałeś. Muge uśmiechnął się złowieszczo: - Chodzi o możliwość permanentnego uśmiercenia kilku tysięcy gnojów, którzy najechali twój wymiar. Huantonn również się uśmiechnął. ---- Rozległo się pukanie. Pheo nie wydawał się go słyszeć, zajęty czyszczeniem Wielkiego Miecza Takarda, dlatego to Eris musiała wstać i otworzyć drzwi. Władze miasta przydzieliły im niewielką klitkę w Le-Metru, na nic więcej nie mogli sobie pozwolić. W Mieście było pełno uchodźców i tylko część z nich mogła walczyć. No dobra, walczyć mogli wszyscy, ale nie wszyscy posiadali moce/zdolności/potęgi wutewa. Eris i Pheo dostali wspólne mieszkanie; widocznie pomyślano, że są... parą? Chociaż, im więcej czasu spędzała z Pheo, tym bardziej rajcowała ją jego tajemniczość. W takich chwilach patrzyła na niego zafascynowana, a przerażony Irrnaut Ognia odwracał głowę i przełykał ślinę. - Samobójcza misja, uratowanie kilku światów, jak za dawnych czasów, pasuje? - wypalił błyskawicznie Muge, gdy tylko otworzyła drzwi. - Eee.... Ja... - Mówiłem do Pheo - wyjaśnił uprzejmie Toa Ognia i przepchnął się obok wojowniczki. Pheo wstał ze swojego łóżka i mężczyźni chwycili się za bicepsy i zetknęli czołami, łapiąc za szyję. No co? - Tak myślałem - powiedział z uśmiechem Muge. Pheo wskazał głową na Eris, z pytającą miną. Muge wyraźnie zaczął się zastanawiać. - Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh, dobra. Może iść. Może zginie po drodze. - Nie nawidze cie, Muge - wyszeptała Eris, ale tak cicho, by nikt jej nie usłyszał. ---- Kader nigdy nie widział takiego wielkiego miasta (tak naprawdę to widział, jeszcze przed Teredicksem). Ostatnie, co pamiętał, to rozpaczliwa walka na szczycie Góry Desperatów... ...a potem skoczył w portal, który zwiastował przybycie wrogów, uciekając przed straszliwym monstrum, które ryczało: - KADI KADI KADI? KADI! Kader wylądował na dziedzińcu jakiegoś pałacu, błyskawicznie spopielił kilku przeciwników. Porwał z twarzy jednego z nich Kanohi Olmak i niczym komandos zaczął przedzierać się przez szeregi wrogów. Udało mu się zabić kilkudziesięciu z nich, dzięki swojemu wyszkoleniu, mocy ognia i WYTRENOWANYM UMYSŁOWYM ZDOLNOŚCIOM. OŚCIOM. CIOM. Nigdy nie dokonałby czegoś takiego, gdyby nie to, że monstrum wskoczyło do portalu za nim. - KADI? WRACAJ NATYCHMIAST, ALBO... Kader tymczasem zdołał uciec z pałacu wznoszącego się pod ogromnym, czerwonym słońcem i rozpoczął swoją podróż. Kilka miesięcy udawało mu się umykać pościgom i mordować całe bataliony, ale w końcu go osaczyli w jaskini. Więc pokazał im środkowy palec i aktywował Olmak. I wylądował tutaj, w Metru Nui, bronionym przez Voxa, a potem Mugetsu. - Ponoć byłeś we Wszechświecie Anihilacji - rozległo się za nim, w tłumie ludzi. Kader odwrócił się i zobaczył osławionego Toa Ognia, dowódcę obrony. - Przedtem mieliśmy cię tak jakby gdzieś, bo myśleliśmy że byłeś szaleńcem i popaprańcem. Ale teraz drużyna popaprańców ma ruszyć do tego świata... sam rozumiesz sytuację. Odwdzięczymy się, o ile przeżyjemy. - Moją zapłatą będzie zabicie pewnego potwora, jeśli jeszcze żyje... ---- Rossin wyglądnął z Wieży Wiedzy. Wysoko w dole, w porzuconej części Ko-Metru, wrogie wojsko maszerowało w kierunku centrum Metru. Rossin uśmiechnął się; czas na poranną gimnastykę. Wojownik wyskoczył ze swojej Wieży, przeleciał kilkanaście metrów do kolejnej Wieży, wbił w nią swój wielki półtoraręczny miecz, dzięki czemu wyhamował, po czym odbił się od śliskiej ściany, wyszarpując oręż, zrobił kilka fikołków w powietrzu i wylądował wprost na barkach jednego z ultra-zabójców i wbił go w ziemię, ogłuszając. Skoczył na następnego, wywijając mieczem nad głową i przeciął swoją ofiarę wzdłuż, zanim ta zauważyła że coś się dzieje. Longivivax Sinister Imperator błyskawicznie obrócił się i z jego dłoni wystrzeliła czarna, przezroczysta kula, która trafiła w pierś kolejnego przeciwnika. Ten, upadł z wrzaskiem, a jego ciało zaczęło się kruszyć i rozpadać w pył. Rossin uśmiechnął się pod nosem i machnął mieczem w powietrzu. Fala śmierci uderzyła w trzech kolejnych wrogów, z których zostały tylko szkielety. Ostatni wojownik, Toa Lodu, użył mocy i posłał w kierunku Rossina lodowe kolce. LSI prychnął i wślizgiem znalazł się między nogami przeciwnika, gotów do uderzenia mieczem. Toa Lodu jęknął i zwalił się na lód w kałuży krwi. Rossin wstał i odciął nieprzytomnemu żołnierzowi ręce, po czym ruszył w kierunku swojej wieży. - Potrzebuję pomocy - powiedział Mugetsu, który znalazł się obok niego, nie wiadomo skąd. Rossin skinął głową. ---- - Nie - powiedział Ksarel, zanim Muge zdołał cokolwiek powiedzieć. Vortixx siedział na dachu jednego z tych przeklętych niskich budynków i naprawiał uszkodzony łuk. Tak to jest, jak w zaułku zaatakuje cię grupka bandytów, chcąca zarobić na bezbronnych uchodźcach. - Chciałem ci zaproponować królestwo w swoim wymiarze, pomoc przy odnalezieniu Varny i kupę hajsu. - powiedział bez mrugnięcia okiem Toa Ognia. Ksarel uniósł głowę, zaskoczony. - Ale skoro się boisz - kontynuował Muge. - to weźmiemy innego Vortixx-najemnika, dzięki czemu on zdobędzie reputację najlepszego-- - Chyba nie mówisz o NIM. - Ksarel wstał. - Nie, WCALE. Wcale NIE mówię o Seinnie - powiedział Toa Ognia z paskudnym uśmiechem. Ksarel zmarszczył brwi. - Umiesz się targować, Toa. ---- Drzwi otworzyły się, ukazując paskudnie uśmiechającą się Toa Lodu. Sorix uniosła głowę, przerażona. - Przyszłam się pożegnać - wycedziła lodowato Arctica. W jej dłoni pojawiła się bryła lodu, która zaczęła się formować w podłużny, obły przedmiot. - Nie masz nawet pojęcia, jak cię wyłomocę. PEŁNA WERSJA TRAFI DO RĄK WŁASNYCH VOXA. Kiedyś :v Mugetsu i jego drużyna znajdowali się w Koloseum, wysłuchując rad Turaga. Obok nich, na ziemi, leżała świecąca Kosmiczna Kostka. Która wyglądała na dużą sześcienną skrzynię. - Po co to niebieskie coś? - zapytała Eris, wyrażając głośno wątpliwość wszystkich. - Użyjemy tego, kiedy sytuacja będzie beznadziejna, czy coś. Jeśli nam się uda - Muge podrapał się po głowie z zakłopotaniem. - Kto będzie to niósł? - zapytał Huantonn. - No nie wiem - prawie szczerze powiedział Mugetsu. - Może ten, kto ma siłę Steltianina i telekinezę, hm? Huantonn przewrócił oczami. - Przepraszam za spóźnienie - na dziedzińcu zjawiła się Arctica, z rękami zakrwawionymi po łokcie i śladami krwi na masce i piersi. Muge wzdrygnął się. - Jesteś cała we krwi-- - zaczął Toa Ognia. - No i? - Arctica wzruszyła ramionami, krzyżując ręce na piersi. - Ekhem - odchrząknął Gburbas i pogładził się po brzuchu. - Jak już mówiliśmy, wyruszycie do Wymiaru Anihilacji (hehe), dzięki Olmak którą podpierdzielił Kader... - ... Albo dzięki mojej masce Teleportacji Międzywmiarowej... - ...i zniszczycie Czerwoną Gwiazdę. W międzyczasie, my, ściągniemy do Metru Nui wszystkich ocalałych i wydamy Armii Anihilacji ostatnią bitwę. Ale nim udacie się od ich wymiaru, dotrzecie na Zakaz, do twierdzy Nethranna, to ostatni niezajęty zamek na wyspie. Właśnie tam siedzą ocalali z Gangu Shchupaka... Rossin parsknął śmiechem. -... i tam spotkacie ostatniego członka waszej drużyny, największego cyngla we wszechświecie. Ale do tego będą potrzebne moce Rossina i Huantonna. - Co? - zapytała żywa legenda, zaskoczona. - A nie byłoby lepiej, jakbyśmy zamiast drużyny po prostu posłali tam Huantonna? - spytała Eris. Zapadło niezręczne milczenie. - Kiedy wyruszamy? - spytał Ksarel, któremu najmniej podobała się cała idea drużyny. - Kiedy tylko dostanę swój nowy uber-miecz - uśmiechnął się Muge. Nagle, zupełnie przypadkowo, całkiem niezamierzenie, pojawiła się obok nich nieznana istota z Nadzieją na rękach. - Mój pan przekazuje, że-- - zaczął mówić Tazalit, ale Muge wyrwał mu miecz, po czym powiedział: - Patrzcie na to. - i rzucił nim oburącz przez miasto, a następnie wyciągnął w jego kierunku rękę. Rozległ się dźwięk tłuczonego szkła i bolesny krzyk. - ...że nie ma czasu na takie pierdoły i jest zmuszony powiedzieć, że „w dupie ci się przewraca”. - wypowiedziawszy te słowa, Tazalit zniknął. Muge popatrzył w kierunku, w jakim poleciała Nadzieja. Podrapał się po głowie i zaklął. - Od teraz jesteście Drużyną Pier-- - zaczął Altair, ale się ogarnął. - tzn. Mugetsem i Agentami C.I.A.C.H. Agenci popatrzyli na uśmiechających się Turaga jak na niedorozwiniętych. - Co kuźwa? - spytał Ksarel, załamując ręce. - Kto będzie Mugetsem? - zapytała Eris. Teraz to na nią wszyscy popatrzyli jak na niedorozwiniętą. - ON. - powiedział wściekły Muge, wskazując na Pheo. Ten skinął szybko głową. - Och. - A kto będzie dowodził obroną miasta? - zapytał Huantonn. - Em. Mitux? - Muge uniósł ramiona do góry. - A potem... Renzan? Wszyscy wzruszyli ramionami. Czapter I,5: 50 masek Hiosha vol 1 Tia.... I,5.. Dzień Anihilacji +37 (no i co z tego, że podczas Prologu) Minęła północ, więc zaczął się nowy dzień. Trzydziesty siódmy dzień, od czasu gdy Armia Anihilacji zaatakowała ten gunwiany wymiar. Hiosh wyszedł bezszelestnie przez okno porzuconego budynku, w którym urządził swoją kryjówkę i wspiął się na dach. Dlaczego się nie teleportował? Bo „wiedza”? I poza tym, nie chciało mu się używać mocy. Przemykał się w cieniu, na wypadek, gdyby jakimś cudem ktoś obserwował dachy. Był profesjonalistą. Przebywanie pod przykrywką podczas Starcia OPków było... uch... męczące. Hiosh, przez ciągłe udawanie totalnej cioty, zaczynał myśleć i zachowywać się jak ciota. Dopiero spotkanie z jego ukochaną, z powrotem w swoim wymiarze, uspokoiło go, że nie zwariował. Rozmowa z odciętą głową Arctici przybitą na ścianie w jego willi była bardzo odprężająca. Dlaczego odciętą? Cóż, jego ukochana nie była w stanie spełnić zachcianek swojego mężczyzny, dlatego musiał ją ukarać. Niestety, za bardzo się pospieszył. Gdyby tylko poczekał kilkaset lat, aż w ręce Istoty-w-kapturze trafi POTENGA i MOC, oraz naprawiona zostanie Czerwona Gwiazda, Hiosh nie byłby teraz na takim... głodzie. Hiosh przerwał rozmyślanie, bo potknął się i o mało co nie spadł z dachu. Daleko w dole czekała twarda posadzka. Toa potrząsnął głową i ruszył dalej. Potrzebował Arctici. I potrzebował jej jak najszybciej. Podczas swojej pracy dla Istoty-w-kapturze, jak tajny agent i dywersant w innych wszechświatach, kilkukrotnie dopadał różne żeńskie Toa Lodu (no, w jednym z wymiarów Arctica był mężczyzną, którego Hiosh momentalnie rozerwał na kawałki, obrzydzony), ale żadna z nich nie była godna dostąpienia mocy Respawnu. Miłość Toa-Makuty z tego wymiaru była... inna. Ostra. Niebezpieczna. Zimna. Hiosh zrobiłby wszystko, by ją dopaść. Ale na razie, Anihilacja musiała podbić ten świat. Dotąd mógł tylko ochraniać swoją przyszłą niewol-- towarzyszkę przed atakami niewtajemniczonych żołnierzy Anihilacji. W każdej wolnej chwili teleportował się do Metru Nui, gdzie przebywała Arctica i bacznie ją obserwował. Skryty pod jej łóżkiem, słyszał jak śpi. Te chwile były piękne, chociaż też bolesne. Im bliżej był Toa Lodu, tym bardziej jej pragnął. Pewnej nocy po prostu położył się obok niej. Toa-Makuta nagle usłyszał obok siebie: - MIAŁ! Odwrócił się i zobaczył dużego Tekotu, który podszedł do niego i zaczął ocierać się o nogę Hiosha. Wojownik wzdrygnął się i wierzgnął nogą, posyłając kota wysoko w powietrze. - MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAŁ! Rozważał zabicie Voxa, tymczasowego kochanka Arctici, ale porzucił tę myśl. Mógł postępować tylko i wyłącznie za rozkazem Istoty-w-kapturze, a ta nic takiego nie rozkazała. Właśnie teraz wykonywał jeden z rozkazów. Zinfiltrował w kilka godzin Nynrah (tak, całą wyspę. Taki był dobry) i poznał jej systemy zabezpieczeń. Nynrahianie? Nynrahczycy? Duchy Nynrah nie wiedziały, że w kierunku ich ojczyzny zmierza już flota Anihilacji, dowodzona przez Vastatorusa i jego przyboczną, CaeTię. Nie wiedziały, że na brzegach wyspy już wylądowały oddziały komandosów pod przywództwem Keelhaulda. Skoordynowany atak już się rozpoczął. A Hiosh właśnie wyruszył, by zniszczyć super-ultra-mega-uber-op broń Nynrahu. Gigantyczne super-tajne roboty bojowe, o których nie wiedzieli chyba nawet sami twórcy. Dotarł już na dach ogromnego hangaru, pod którym znajdowały się setki tysięcy maszyn zagłady, mogących stanowić zagrożenie dla Armii Anihilacji. Nie no, bez jaj, nic nie mogło stanowić zagrożenia dla Armii Anihilacji. Ale te Strażniki (dokładnie tak. Nie „Strażnicy”, a „Strażniki”. Gunwiany wymiar, gunwiane nazwy.) mogły opóźnić marsz wojsk. Hiosh kucnął i dotknął dłonią dachu hangaru, w którym pojawiła się okrągła dziura. Toa-Makuta wskoczył do środka. Kilkadziesiąt minut później znajdował się na ostatnim poziomie, -23, stojąc przed największym robotem. Po drodze wyrżnął wszystkich strażników, których było 48. Toa-Makuta odgarnął swój metalowy płaszcz (tia), uniósł ręce i skupił się na wyczuci każdego kawałka metalu w podziemiach hangaru. A potem zacisnął pięści i przyciągnął ręce do siebie, zawalając to wszystko w Karzahni. Zanim misterny plan Nynrah zwalił mu się na łeb, Hiosh teleportował się na powierzchnię. Zostało jeszcze 6 takich hangarów do rozpieprzenia, a noc wciąż była młoda. Dzień Anihilacji +220 Sorix uniosła głowę z trudem. Wyczuła obok siebie jakąś istotę, mimo że drzwi w ogóle się nie otwierały. - Wiesz kim jestem? - powiedział Hiosh, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Sorix, straszliwie wyłomotana przez Arcticę, jeszcze się nie zregenerowała. Dlatego z wielkim trudem szepnęła: - Życiobiorca... Hiosh skinął głową. „Wiedza” dawała mu wiele możliwości, w tym możliwość odbierania daru Gwiazdy. Dlatego nosił tytuł Życiobiorcy. Był jedynym, oprócz Istoty-w-kapturze, który mógł dokonać czegoś takiego. - Kto ci to zrobił? - Arctica. Oczy Hiosha błysnęły. Nerwowo oblizał wargi. O taaaaaaaaaaaaak, Toa Lodu z tego świata była wyjątkowa. - Co im powiedziałaś? - Powiedziałam im wszystko! - warknęła Sorix. - A teraz zabierz mnie stąd. Albo zabij. Hiosh zmarszczył brwi. - Zdradziłaś nas. Zasługujesz na o wiele gorszą karę. - Nie... nie możesz! - powiedziała przerażona Rettoxianka. Ale nic nie mogło zmienić decyzji Życiobiorcy. Hiosh włożył dłoń w paskudną ranę na piersi więźniarki, odsłaniającą jej serce. Zacisnął na organie swoje lodowate palce i rozpoczął rytuał. Sorix zaczęła drgać i w końcu krzyknęła z bólu: - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHCCHCHCHCHAH! Toa-Makuta wyciągnął dłoń, na której, oprócz krwi, znajdowała się migotliwa czerwona aura. Hiosh schował ją do jednego z kieszeni wewnętrznych swojego metalowego płaszcza (tiaaaa) i odsunął się od Sorix. Teraz, bez mocy respu, była już podrzędną istotą. - CHUJOSZ NADRZĘDNY. SORIX PODRZĘDNA. - powiedział głos w jego umyśle. Wojownik potrząsnął głową, uciszając go. - Nie! Nie możesz mnie tak zostawić! - jęczała Rettoxianka. - Nie możesz! - Morda. - powiedział Makuta i teleportował się. Pojawił się na szczycie jednej z tych wież w Koloseum i usiadł, zwieszając nogi nad przepaścią. Wyznanie Sorix i fakt, że dowódca Metru Nui zebrał grupę jakichś OPków i Eris znaczyły jedno. - Chcą cofnąć się w czasie dielorełanem i zapobiec narodzinom Eris! Albo wyruszyć do Wymiaru Anihilacji i uratować świat, czy coś. Tak czy inaczej, była wśród nich Arctica. Hiosh zeskoczył z tej śmiesznej wieżyczki, w locie oblizując wargi. Teraz, zmieniły się jego pryjoretyty. Czy coś. Będzie musiał być jak wściekły Waragog, jak spuszczony ze smyczy Kummo, jak Laimax w Kulach... A potem... Arctica będzie jego! - MWHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA... ekhu ekhu - złowieszczy śmiech przeciął noc w Metru Nui. Hiosh chciał się teleportować tuż przed spotkaniem z gruntem, ale nie zdążył. - PLASK - złowieszczy odgłos przeciął noc w Metru Nui. Czapter II: Niech ryczy z bólu ranny łoś na Zakazanej Wyspie, hue hue Ogromna Armia Anihilacji w Dniu Anihilacji zaatakowała wszechświat, chcąc go podbić i... em... zanihilować jego mieszkańców, za każdą cenę. Armia wojowników, którzy wracają do życia po śmierci, prze naprzód, dławiąc rozpaczliwy opór mieszkańców świata, którzy zgrupowali się w kilku miejscach w wymiarze i walczą o życie. Armii Anihilacji udało się pokonać Demeda i jego aktualny status jest nieznany... Dowodzący obroną Metru Nui zmartwychwstały Mugetsu zebrał grupę popaprań-- bohaterów, którzy mają przeniknąć do Wymiaru Anihilacji i zniszczyć Czerwoną Gwiazdę, dzięki której Żołnierze się respią. W skład AGENTÓW C.I.A.C.H. (;_;) wchodzą: Eris, zmartwychwstała z dupy córka Eclipse; Rossin, żywa legenda; Huantonn, uchodźca z Wymiaru Pożogi (czy tam scalenia); Ksarel, OP-łucznik-najemnik-kiler; Arctica, zimna i żądna zemsty Toa Lodu; Pheo, milczący Irrnaut (?) Ognia oraz Kader, który miał własny harem. Drużyna ma dotrzeć na Zakaz, gdzie spotkają ostatniego Agenta, „największego cyngla we wszechświecie”. Raczej nie chodzi o Navu, bo ten zniknął kilka miesięcy przed Dniem Anihilacji... Wspominałem, że Armia Anihilacji pokonała Deme-- o, tak, wspominałem. Dzień Anihilacji +170 Istota-w-kapturze spojrzała w górę, gdzie przymocowany do ogromnego kadłuba czegoś wyglądającego na statek kosmiczny wisiał Demed. Sam statek, wciąż niedokończony, znajdował się w suchym doku, trzymany w powietrzu przez te.... no... takie szczypce czy coś, jakieś bolce, no, na pewno coś takiego widzieliście. Takie gunwa z boku go podtrzymywały no. Chociaż, po co statkowi kosmicznemu mokry dok? Istnieje w ogóle mokry dok? Powiedział koleś, który szpanował terminami żeglarskimi w Nsw... Wszędzie krzątali się ludzie, pracujący nad statkiem. Oraz nad wyrastającym między nogami pokonanego Demeda działem, wciąż niedokończonym. Inżynierowie pod wodzą Metariona uważnie konstruowali ogromną lufę. Inni, podlegający Matoraninowi (i całe szczęście ;_;) Huantonnowi (z tego wymiaru. albo jakiegoś innego już podbitego), kończyli właśnie przyłączanie silników i turbin do statku. Jeszcze inni łączyli organizm Demeda z mechanizmami statku. Kolejni specjaliści modyfikowali połączenia nerwowe w mózgu giganta tak, by dało się sterować Demedem z mostku okrętu. Mostek był już skonstruowany, w innym doku, właśnie teraz trwała akcja łączenia go z samym statkiem. Na burcie okrętu Toa i Skakdi Żelaza tworzyli duży, widoczny z daleka napis: „5P3RM0M10T v2” Nagle, obok Istoty-w-kapturze pojawił się nadzorca projektu, legendarny Wymiatacz, Mitro-Gresh. Pochodził z jednego z tych jeszcze bardziej ułomnych, rozbitych pustynnych światów zamieszkanych przez inne istoty, ale okazał się wiernym sługą, genialnym strategiem i fantastycznym nadrządcą właściwie... wszystkiego. - Nie ujawniaj mojej płci - warknęła Istota, zanim Mitro-Gresh zdołał cokolwiek powiedzieć. - To ułatwiłoby odkrycie mojej tożsamości, a tego nie chcemy. - Ale przecież.... Co? - Słyszałeś. Następnym razem nie będę się powtarzać, tylko po prostu cię unicestwię. Mitro-Gresh przewrócił oczami, ale powiedział: - Prace idą szybciej, niż przewidywałem. Sa-- em... Widać, że pracujemy nad lufą, mostkiem i silnikami. Potem zajmiemy się bronią pokładową, i zostanie tylko elektryka, hydraulika, wykończenie wnętrz. Będziemy musieli zrobić testy, ale na razie wszystko jest w porządku. - Kiedy statek będzie gotowy do akcji? - Za góra dwa miesiące. - Mitro-Gresh teraz zwrócił się ku czwartej ścianie: JAKO ŻE MAMY 170 DZIEŃ, TO DODAĆ 60 I MAMY 230. ALE JAKO ŻE TO GÓRA. TO MOŻE BYĆ KILKA DNI WCZEŚNIEJ. Istota patrzyła na niego jak na debila. - Chcę zobaczyć herolda. - nakazała zimno. Mitro-Gresh skinął głową i ruszył. Najpierw wjechali windą do góry, potem przeszli jednym z mostków do samego statku. Kilkadziesiąt korytarzy, wind i ruchomych schodów, a to był tylko ułamek wielkości statku. W końcu dotarli za plecy Demeda, na wysokość, gdzie z przodu wyrastała potężna lufa. Stanęli na jednym z przejść. Obok nich, przymocowana u góry do innego przejścia, podłączona do różnych przewodów i generatorów znajdowała się duża, pomarańczowa, przezroczysta, opalizująca, składająca się z sześcianów kula. W jej środku leżał zwinięty w kłębek Gerat. Kula zasysała z niego energię, której wojownik miał całe pokłady. Wyczuwszy obecność przybyszów, dawny wąż wstał. Na jego twarzy malowała się wściekłość. Po chwili krzyknął, zmieniając się w Pyrogerata. Jego ciało zaczęło płonąć na niebiesko, a on sam trochę się powiększył. - No dalej. - szepnęła Istota. - Pokaż, co potrafisz. Pyrogerat nadal się powiększał, aż jego płomienie dotknęły górnego brzegu kuli. Wojownik wyciągnął ręce na boki, próbując rozepchnąć więżącą go sferę. Po chwili krzyknął, czując jak jego moc zostaje zassana przez przewody i urządzenia na zewnątrz kuli. Przemieniony z powrotem w Gerata, upadł. Wojownik leżał na podłodze więzienia, jęcząc z bólu. - Doskonale. - powiedziała Istota, czując jak zassana energia trafia do baterii silników oraz działa. Dzień Anihilacji +220 - Ksarelu! Co widzą oczy Vortixx? - zapytał Muge stojącego na skale łucznika. Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami, bo porywacze byli za daleko. - Przesuń się - nakazał Rossin, wchodząc na skałę, na której stał Vortixx. LSI użył teleskopowego wzroku i zobaczył grupkę Skakdi prowadzącą Arcticę do jakiegoś zamku. - Przekaż im, że zabierają Arcticę do zamku - nakazał eeee Leonidas Się Imputuje? Lubię Się Immortalizować? Lewak Super Inter? Legolasowy Super Imidż? - Czemu ja... - Nie psuj chwili. Ksarel przewrócił oczami. I zaczął: - Zabierają Arcticę do zamku. Zabierają Arcticę do zamku. Zabierają Arcticę do zamku. ZabierająArcticędozamku. ZabierająArcticędozamku,zabierająArcticędozamku,zabierająArcticędozamku. Amku. Amku. Amku. Amku. Amku. Zabierają Arcticę do zamku. Amku. Amku. Amku. A-amku. Amku. Zabierają Arcticę do zamku. Zabierają Arcticę do zamku. Zabierają Arcticę do zamku. - Coś ty powiedział? - zapytała Eris, zastanawiając się, co Lego-- Ksarel odpieprza. - Arcticę. Arcticą. Arcticę. Arcticę. Do zamku. Do zamku. Arcticę. Arcticą. Arcticę. Arcticę. Do zamku. Do zamku. Arcticę. Arcticą. Arcticę. Arcticę. Do zamku. Do zamku. Zabierają Arcticę do zamku. Amku. Amku. A-a-a-amku. (CHRZAŃ SIĘ MUGE >:/) - Powiedz mi gdzie jest Zinnavyre. Muszę z nim porozmawiać. - podłączył się Muge. - Powiedz mi gdzie jest Zinnavyre. Muszę z nim porozmawiać. - Potęga. Huantonna. - Coś ty powiedział? - Potęga. Huantonna. - Coś ty powiedział? - Zabierają Arcticę do zamku. - Głupi tłusty Matoranin - wysyczał Kader, przez co zabrzmiało to jak: - HAPSTFSZZZZSZ. - Zabierają Arcticę do zamku. - Głupi tłusty Matoranin/HAPSTFSZZZZSZ. - Zabierają Arcticę do zamku. Zabierają Arcticę do zamku. Zabierają Arcticę do zamku. - Głupi tłusty Matoranin/HAPSTFSZZZZSZ. - Idź. Teraz. I nigdy nie. Wracaj. - zakończył Rossin. - No i w sumie możemy już nigdy nie zobaczyć Arctici, bo właśnie ZABRALI ją do zamku. Cała drużyna potarła czoła; to była ich trzecia próba. - Dobrze, ale wydaje mi się, że Ksarel coś spieprzył - podsumował Mugetsu. - Jeszcze raz, tym razem wersja dziesięciogodzinn-- - Zabiję cię we śnie. - powiedziała głośno Eris. Muge wzruszył ramionami. Wyciągnął jakąś kartkę, zaznaczył na niej coś długopisem i mruknął pod nosem: - Huantonn, uratuj Arcticę. - Co to jest? - zapytał Rossin, patrząc Toa Ognia przez ramię. - Lista życzeń. - mruknął Muge. - Co? Pimpuś? Rower? I czemu Mitro-Gresh jest zaznaczony? - Muge biały? Albo czarny? - dołączył się do niego Kader. - Ej, zaraz. Czemu ja mam umierać? - spytał Mugetsu, przyjrzawszy się jednemu z punktów czeklisty. Wkurzony Toa Ognia zwinął kartkę w kulkę i podpalił ją. Tymczasem pojawił się Huantonn z Arcticą. - Czemu tak długo? - zapytała cała zakrwawiona Toa Lodu. - Wyskoczyłam na drogę patrolowi Skakdi, poddałam się im i dałam zabrać do zamku tylko po to, byście zaśpiewali jakąś głupią piosenkę? Pheo skinął głową. Wczoraj wylądowali na zniszczonym Zakazie i rozpoczęli podróż przez zgliszcza. Zamek Nethranna wznosił się dzień drogi od ich aktualnej pozycji. Ale jakąś godzinę drogi od nich znajdował się inny zamek, w większości zrujnowany, zajęty przez Armię Anihilacji. To właśnie tam zabierano Arcticę. Cticę. Cticę. Narrator potrząsnął głową, przeklinając w myśli Muge. Teraz zameczek, po wizycie Huantonna, był kupą gruzu. Nagle, obok drużyny pojawił się biało-złoty Toa, z widocznymi ranami. - O. To ty. - mruknął Ksarel, rozpoznając w Toa Kane’a. - Gdzie ta druga? Kolczasta? Kane wzruszył ramionami. - Rozdzieliliśmy się kilka tygodni temu, kiedy wpadliśmy w zasadzkę. Ja uciekłem, a ona została. Gdy wróciłem, już jej nie było. Poradzi sobie. Pokłuje kogoś czy coś. - Co ci się stało? - zapytał Muge. - A, nic wielkiego. Zaatakowały nas Bestie Ardonu. Nas i tego drugiego. Drużyna spojrzała po sobie. Muge chciał zapytać, gdzie Toa Światła został zaatakowany, ale nagle kilkaset bio od nich w niebo wystrzelił jakiś kształt, po czym przeciął z krzykiem powietrze. Huantonn wzleciał do góry i złapał lecącego Armexianina. - Chyba będziesz mógł spełnić swoje żądanie - powiedziała Eris i spojrzała w górę. Narrator poczuł jej spojrzenie, dlatego napisał, że Eris opuściła głowę. Córka Eclipsce posłusznie ją opuściła. - Zinna. - wycedził Muge. - Muge. - wycedził Zinna. - Czy wy nie powinniście być psiapsiółkami? - przewróciła oczami Arctica. - Przez niego umarłem - warknął Mugetsu. - Byłem ciężko ranny, a to on pierwszy właził po drabinie. - Umarłeś, bo Czarny Pan cię zabił. - odparł Zinnavyre, wzruszając ramionami. - I trzeba było włazić prędzej. Kane mnie zostawił, a ja jakoś nie płaczę z tego powodu. - No, bo fochnąłeś się na mnie dawno temu, jak powiedziałem że-- - Eris, opatrz ich obu - uciął Rossin, po czym zwrócił się do Toa Ognia i Łowcy Głów. - A wy, dziewczyny, pokłócicie się później. Pheo poklepał Muge po ramieniu i pokazał mu kierunek z którego nadleciał Zinna. Na Agentów C.I.A.C.H. i pechowych dywersantów pędziło stado Ardońskich Bestii. Huantonn podniósł Kosmiczną Kostkę i rzucił. Trafił w łeb jedną z pędzących Bestii, przez co ta padła bez życia. - Chyba odkryłem jak to dzia-- - Toa nie dokończył, bo wbił się w niego jakiś duży pies. Albo ogar. Ewentualnie POSOKOWIEC. Po chwili zwierzę zmieniło się z powrotem w Hetroxa. - Tatuś? - zapytała zaskoczona Eris. Drapieżca popatrzył na nią zdziwiony, po czym ponownie zwrócił się przeciwko Huantonnowi. Tymczasem, Drużynę otoczyły Bestie Ardonu. - Czy to jest już sytuacja beznadziejna? - zapytała Arctica. - Nie no, coś ty. - pisnął Muge. - To sytuacja prawie beznadziejna. Pierwszy skoczył Fegir, wymachując swoimi ostrzami. Bestia kierowała się ku rannym, ale stanął jej na drodze Pheo. Milczący wojownik wybił się, skoczył, złapał prawą ręką za szyję monstrum i wskoczył jej na grzbiet. Użył swojej mocy Żelaza (zmutowany), by zrobić otwór w pancerzu na łbie Bestii. Wściekły Fegir zaczął wierzgać i strzelać ze swojego Rhotuka, ale Pheo nic sobie z tego nie robił. Przeskoczył na łeb potwora i wbił w otwór Wielki Miecz Takarda, a następnie uwolnił z niego falę plazmy, przepalając mózg stwora. Arctica walczyła z Brutlusemem, bestią ognia. Potwór ryczał i przecinał mieczami powietrze. W końcu, uwolnił z nich strumień ognia, ale Toa Lodu wślizgiem dostała się za nogi Bestii, unikając płomieni, wstała i zamroziła mu łydki, po czym roztrzaskała kopniakami. Brutlus upadł z rykiem, jego twarz plasnęła w ziemię, a czekający na to Kader przebił mu szyję i kręgosłup rozgrzanym do białości mieczem. Następnie, Toa Ognia użył podpierdzielonej Kanohi Olmak, otworzył przed sobą w ziemi portal i wskoczył do niego. Wypadł z portalu kilkadziesiąt bio nad ziemią i ponownie użył maski. Wleciał do przejścia które pojawiło się pod jego stopami i wyleciał z portalu umieszczonego na jedynej ocalałej ścianie jakiegoś budynku. Przefrunął kilkanaście bio, biorąc zamach do lewego sierpowego, wzmocnionego Zbroją Adaptacyjną. Pięść Toa Ognia trafiła wprost w pędzącego na niego Wersta, odrzucając na bok. - Portale, szmato. - powiedział Kader, otwierając przejście międzywymiarowe wokół leżącej Bestii i wysyłając ją wprost do Piekielnego Wymiaru. Nagle, zaczęły otwierać się inne portale, z których wychodzili żołnierze Armii Anihilacji. W międzyczasie, Huantonn walczył z Hetroxem. - Makuta, to tylko i wyłącznie zamknięty w puszkach smród tak wielki, że czasem wylęgają się z niego ob***ne robaki. To nie jest zbyt przyjemna ciecz, ale kiedy się takiego Skur****na przypieka żywcem w jego zbroi i słyszy się jak antydermis wypala się kiedy tylko dotknie metalu jest sporo uciechy. - powiedział Drapieżca A, Herszt, Deraton, Xarros, Wieczny Myśliwy, Ostatni Uciekinier (mimo, że podobno nie ucieka), Koszmar TSO, Nowy Karzahni, Bestia, Czwarty Król. (On ma więcej pseudo od Rozporka o_O) Huantonn popatrzył się na niego jak na debila. - Co kuźwa? - zapytał Toa Ognia, zarzucając swoimi Łańcuchami z przyczepionymi na końcu ostrzami należącymi kiedyś do Antroza. Ostrza trafiły w pierś Hetroxa, raniąc go. - Nie podlizuj się, i tak cię zabiję - obiecał Drapieżca, wyciągając swój blaster lawowy. Sekundę później Huantonn już przy nim był, teleportowany, i topił miotacz w dłoni przeciwnika. Wściekły Hetrox wyciągnął drugą broń palną, XARROS. Huantonn wyszarpnął mu ją i złamał na kolanie. Koszmar TSO sięgnął za pazuchę i po chwili trzymał w dłoni kolejny blaster, ERION. Huantonn wbił w niego Sztylet Skrytobójcy, niszcząc. Następnie uderzył przeciwnika w podbródek, posyłając kilkanaście bio dalej. Hetrox wstał szybko, akurat by zobaczyć pędzącego ku niemu przeciwnika. Primerianin zdołał się przygotować i krzyknął, zadając cios pięścią. Trafił Huantonna w twarz, odrzucając na parę bio. Dopadł leżącego Toa i wbił mu w pierś ostrza nadgarstkowe, po czym wsadził w ciało przeciwnika obie dłonie i użył mocy wybuchu. - NIE! - rozległ się krzyk Muge, który widział jak wybucha ciało jego towarzysza. - Bardzo ładnie, zabiłeś moją kopię - rozległo się za zaskoczonym Hetroxem. Zanim zdążył się obrócić, Ostrze Energii Atomowej przebiło mu pierś. Drapieżca ryknął z bólu i skoczył na przód, turlając się po ziemi, po czym obrócił się i miotnął lawowym łańcuchem. Ten, zawinął się na wyciągniętym przedramieniu Toa Ognia. Huantonn na pełnej prędkości wzbił się do lotu, ale Hetrox zdążył szarpnąć i ciało Agenta C.I.A.C.H. uderzyło z hukiem o ziemię, wzbijając chmurę pyłu. Huantonn odwijał płonący łańcuch z przedramienia, gdy nagle ziemia obok niego zaczęła wybuchać, oszałamiając Toa Ognia. Wtem, spadł na niego Hetrox, przebijając mu obojczyk mieczem magmowym. Huantonn krzyknął z bólu i teleportował się, w ostatniej chwili unikając wybuchu. Tak, Hetrox sam się oszołomił i był łatwym celem. Toa Ognia podleciał do niego, ale nagle, Primerianin odwrócił się i ciął go przez pierś ostrzami nadgarstkowymi. Wściekły Huantonn odrzucił go silnym kopniakiem. Drapieżca wstał i chciał odskoczyć od zbliżającego się Toa Ognia, ale ten złapał go za ogon. Tak, Hetrox miał ogon. Miał, bo chwilę później Huantonn odciął mu go szponem. Drapieżca A krzyknął, zarzucając wściekle łańcuchem. Miał szczęście, bo oręż zawinął się na szyi Toa Ognia. Huantonn odpowiedział własnymi łańcuchami, które również zawinęły się na szyi przeciwnika. Trwali tak chwilę, aż przeszli do walki w zwarciu. Wściekły Toa Ognia grzmotnął Primerianina tarczą furii, a ten ciął go w biodro magmowym ostrzem Huantonn syknął, uderzając oponenta „ze łba”. Wiedział, że za kilka minut płonący łańcuch lawowy przepali mu szyję i walka będzie wtedy znacznie utrudniona. Jednak, Hetrox grzmotnął go pięścią w twarz, posyłając go na odległość łańcucha. Huantonn chwycił pęta i przyciągnął do siebie przeciwnika, unosząc wysoko nogę. Twarz Hetroxa wbiła się w nią z całą siłą. Ogłuszony Drapieżca zachwiał się, ale zdołał uwolnić z rąk ogromną falę gorąca. Huantonn, który mógł kontrolować wysoką temperaturę, natychmiast przekierował atak, dodając coś od siebie i Primerianin moment później zajął się ogniem. Hetrox krzyczał, podczas gdy Toa Ognia wciąż podsycał płomienie, przy okazji wbijając w pierś przeciwnika Ostrze Energii Atomowej. Przekręcił je. Drapieżca A, Herszt, Deraton, Xarros, Wieczny Myśliwy, Ostatni Uciekinier, Koszmar TSO, Nowy Karzahni, Bestia, Czwarty Król upadł na ziemię bez życia. Ogień trawił jego ciało. - Jest ich coraz więcej - ryknął Muge, absorbując Nadzieją wyładowania elementarne jakiejś Bestii Ardonu, nawet nie widział jakiej. Na nadgarstku jego lewej ręki pojawiło się duże działo energetyczne, z którego Toa wystrzelił i tym samym przefasonował twarz jakiemuś żołnierzowi. Widząc, że jest otoczony przez wrogów, Muge wzbił się w powietrze, aktywując silniki i turbiny Adaptacyjnej Zbroi, po czym cisnął między kłębiących się nieprzyjaciół Nadzieję i zdetonował ją. Wybuch energii odrzuciłby go, gdyby nie aktywował swojej Kanohi. Pochłonięta przez miecz moc była tak wielka, że w promieniu kilku bio od miecza nie było niczego, nawet ciał. - Czy TERAZ mamy sytuację beznadziejną? - odkrzyknęła Eris, rażąc jakiegoś Skakdi prądem. - NIE! - ryknął Muge, odstrzeliwując miotaczem energetycznym łby nacierających Skakdi. Co wydawało się dziwne, chyba ci Skakdi nie dysponowali mocami elementarnymi, a tylko swoimi wzrokami. - To sytuacja NIEMAL beznadziejna. - Jesteś najgorszym dowódcą w historii - wydarł się Rossin, wbijając Zajebywatora w ziemię przed sobą i uwalniając falę śmierci, która dała mu chwilę oddechu. - To bolało. - Muge podpalił strumieniem ognia z lewej ręki żołnierza, który chciał zaatakować od tyłu Pheo. Obok wiszącego w powietrzu Toa Ognia przemknęła strzała Ksarela. Mugetsu odwrócił się i zobaczył, jak pikujący w jego kierunku Żelazny Smok zostaje odesłany do Strefy Cienia. Przełknął ślinę. - Dobra, otwieramy Kostkę! - Nigdzie jej nie widzę! - krzyknął Kader, który właśnie bawił się z Nerkartem. Najpierw mieczem przepalił mu DWIE NIEZNANE BRONIE BIAŁE, a teraz, gdy bestia chciała złapać go pazurami, otworzył szybko portal, do którego wpadła ręka potwora, po czym go zamknął. Bestia Mroku ryknęła, patrząc na swój kikut. Po chwili zaatakowała drugą ręką, ale ją spotkało to samo. Następnie wokół nóg Nerkarta otworzyło się kolejne przejście, ale było za małe i Bestia Ardonu w nim ugrzęzła. Portal zamknął się, odcinając Nerkartowi nogi. - Trolololo - zaśpiewał pod nosem Kader. - Rossin, rentgen! - próbował przekrzyczeć wszechogarniający hałas Muge, sprawdzając ustawienia swojej zbroi. Nagle, krzyknął dziwnie niskim i donośnym głosem, zupełnie niechcący: AUTOBOTS. FIND THE CUBE. Chwilę później, z głośników, ukrytych nie wiadomo w którym miejscu zbroi rozległo się: - PEWIEN TOA NA TYM ŚWIECIE GŁÓWNĄ ROLĘ GRA. BO MA KOSMICZNĄ-- - muzyka ucichła, bo Huantonn wyciszył całego Muge. Nie zmieniło to jednak faktu, że wszyscy przerwali walkę i wpatrywali się dziwnie w Toa Ognia, który próbował coś powiedzieć, ale miał mute. - Mam ją! - Rossin wskazał palcem gdzieś obok Pheo. Irrnaut odrzucił kłębiące się wokół niego zwłoki żelazem, inne spopielił plazmą, aż wreszcie uniósł duże pudło w geście triumfu. - Czekajcie, mam inny pomysł! - krzyknął Zinna, ucinając głowę jakiegoś Toa WIELKIM SZPANERSKIM RAPIEREM. - Powtarzajcie za-- Nie dokończył, bo trafiła go łapa Trootha, odrzucając. Pheo rzucił Kosmiczną Kostkę do Rossina. Ten chciał przerzucić ją Huantonnowi, ale akurat gdy zaczynał rzut, otworzył się kolejny portal, bardzo duży. - IRYTUJĄCY ROLLING JOKE! - krzyknęła Krabbern-dzilla, wychodząc z portalu i przechwytując sześcian szczypcami. Zanim siedzący na jej grzbiecie Raworb zdołał zareagować, bestia zeżarła Kostkę. - Kto wybija... - zaczął Ksarel, bez patrzenia strzelając z łuku i zabijając kilku wrogów. Rossin przewrócił oczami i zaczął przedzierać się ku gigantycznemu krabowi. - Mówiłeś coś? - zapytała Arctica, pomagając wstać Zinnie. - Ta... Gdzie jest Kane? Znowu uciekł? NOSZ CO ZA SKU-- - Tu jestem. - mruknął niewidzialny Toa, który blokiem twardego światła odrzucił skaczącego na Zinnę i Arcticę Trootha. - O. Dobra, niech wszyscy powtarzają za mną: Miku. Miku. Miku. Minęła chwila. - No dalej, to serio działa. Kane i ci z Drużyny, którzy nie wchodzili akurat do pysku wielkiego kraba i nie byli Pheo, powtórzyli. Nic się nie stało. - Pheo, powtórz. - nakazała Eris Irrnautowi. Ten potrząsnął zdecydowanie głową. Huantonn wzruszył ramionami i pstryknął palcami. Pheo zniknął. Eris odwróciła się ku Toa Ognia, wściekła. - TY BYDLAKU JEDEN CO TY MU ZROBIŁEŚ NAWET JESZCZE NIE ZDĄŻYŁAM GO-- - Huantonn pstryknął palcami. - Spokojnie, wysłałem ich daleko stąd. Dalej, jeszcze raz. - Miku. Miku. Miku. Nic się nie stało. Tymczasem wrogie wojska zepchnęły Agentów do jakiegoś zrujnowanego miasta. - Czy bestie i żołnierze też nie powinni tego powtórzyć? - zapytała Eris. Huantonn wpadł na pewien pomysł. Teleportował się. Wylądował na jakiejś skale, gdzie brak było żywej duszy. - Miku. Miku. Miku. W skałę obok Huantonna uderzyła błyskawica, oślepiając Toa Ognia. Gdy odzyskał wzrok, ujrzał przed sobą kucającego wojownika w metalowym płaszczu. Nieznany przybysz wstał i zaczął nawijać: - Przeznaczenie jest jedno, tylko dróg do niego-- - Huantonn nie pozwolił mu dokończyć, teleportując ich z powrotem na pole bitwy. Chwilę po nich pojawili się Pheo i Eris, córka Eclipse uśmiechała się dziwnie i poprawiała pancerz. Irrnaut natomiast, był przerażony. Nagle, brzuch Krabbern-dzilli przecięła klinga Zajebywatora. Po chwili z dziury wyskoczył pokryty krwią i resztkami jedzenia Rossin, mając ze sobą Komiczną Kostkę. - Jesteście zaślepieni własnymi śmieciami - zaczął śpiewać Hiosh. - I nie czytacie pomiędzy wierszami Ja żyję w mym świecie zwanym "wiedzą" Zwa-- Huantonn wyciszył go. Tymczasem metalowy płaszcz Toa-Makuty zmienił się w kilkadziesiąt cienkich jak włos dysków. Hiosh machnął rękami, wciąż śpiewając, a dyski ruszyły naprzód, szatkując wrogich żołnierzy. Kilkudziesięciu innym, wojownik po prostu rozpruł ciała. Rzucił okiem na parującą krwią Arcticę, która mieczami wycinała sobie drogę wśród tabunów przeciwników, i drgnął. Eris wskazała biegnącego ku niej Raworba palcem i Toa Piwa piorun trzasnął. Dosłownie. Od czasu powrotu zza grobu, moce córki Eclipse widocznie wzrosły. Muge, Kader, Huantonn i Hiosh wzbili się w powietrze, osłaniając walczących na ziemi. Rossin, Pheo, Eris, Arctica i Kane utworzyli krąg, wewnątrz którego znajdowała się Kosmiczna Kostka, i odpierali ataki wrogów. Ksarel i Zinna wspięli się na jakiś budynek i osłaniali walczących w powietrzu Agentów. Wtem, rozległy się ryki Tahtoraków. Nadjeżdżała kawaleria z zamku Nethranna, w składzie kilku zwierząt. Dopiero teraz zauważyła ją drużyna, pochłonięta walką. Nagle, ziemia zaczęła drżeć. Tahtoraki zwolniły i zaczęły wierzgać. Walczący również byli zdezorientowani. Wtem, obok jaszczurów, z ziemi wyskoczyło coś przypominającego ogromną dżdżownicę lub węża. Z gigantycznym wiertłem zamiast łba. Nieznane coś przebiło się po kolei przez wszystkie rumaki i ponownie zniknęło pod ziemią. Ksarel nie wytrzymał nerwowo. Po prostu założył łuk na plecy, zszedł z budynku i ruszył przed siebie w zniszczone miasto. - Sami sobie walczcie z wiertłem - mruknął pod nosem. Zinna jednak dogonił załamanego i wyrywającego się Vortixx i zaciągnął go z powrotem na pole bitwy. Jednocześnie, Rossin krzyknął, że zaraz wróci i zaczął się przedzierać do miasta, widocznie zauważywszy coś ciekawego. Tymczasem Hiosh poleciał do gigantycznego wiertła i teraz zauważył, że była to maszyna. Na jej grzbiecie, trzymając lejce w dłoniach, stał spory Skakdi Dźwięku. W tym wymiarze był panem Quentris, a w świecie Anihilacji jednym z samej elity elit, podobnie jak i Raworb należał do Centurionów. Toa-Makuta pstryknął palcami i Xixex został rozerwany na kawałki. Hiosh wylądował na miejscu Skakdi i pokierował wiertłem przy pomocy swojego Żywiołu. - IIIIIIHAAAA! - widocznie mute Huantonna już się skończyło. Wojownik uzbrojony w gigantyczne wiertło-- em... Wojownik z gigantycznym wiertłem-- em... Hiosh rozgromił siły wroga, przy okazji strzelając w przeciwników cienistymi kolcami. Drużyna przeszła do kontrataku. Rossin, który gdzieś przedtem wsiąkł, znalazł się na dachu innego budynku. Siedział na rowerze. Zajebywatora trzymał w dłoni. LSI ruszył, zeskakując z chałupy. W locie cisnął mieczem w kłębowisko wrogów, uwalniając moc Śmierci. Kilkunastu wrogów rozsypało się w pył, robiąc rowerzyście miejsce. Rossin nie zabił się, dzięki amortyzatorom, i wyszarpnął miecz z ziemi. Dwuręczny. Następnie, zaczął siać pogrom we wrogich szeregach, wymachując Zajebywatorem. - Co do... - powiedział Kader, obserwując rajd Rossina. Jakimś niewyobrażalnym cudem, był on skuteczny. Po kilku chwilach, Toa i Hiosh uśmiercili prawie wszystkich wrogów. Ostatni przeciwnik był zarazem ostatnią Bestią Ardonu - Agnar ryknął wściekle. Arctica ruszyła ku niemu, trzymając miecze za plecami. Uniknęła ciosu Nieznanego Ostrza, przeskoczył za plecy Bestii i zawirowała, podcinając mu ścięgna. Zwinna Toa Lodu wbiegła mu na plecy, wbiła się w jego głowę i zrobiła salto w powietrzu, po czym wylądowała lekko na ziemi i bez patrzenia wbiła miecz po rękojeść w otwarte usta zaskoczonego monstrum. Klinga przeszyła mózg potwora, zabijając. Hiosh patrzył na to zafascynowany. - Tak w ogóle to były nasze Bestie Ardonu czy ich? - zapytał Kane, przyglądając się zwłokom. - Właściwie, Ardon to inny wymiar, z którego pochodzą Bestie. Ale przejście do niego znajduje się na wyspie Ardon. Prawdopodobnie oni też mają taką wyspę, czyli zarazem mają własny wymiar Ardon. Albo, mają wyspę Ardon, ale przejścia na wszystkich wyspach we wszystkich wymiarach prowadzą do jednego wszechświata Ardonu... - dywagował Zinnavyre. Kane pożałował pytania. Ci dobrzy zaczęli wchodzić na gigantyczne wiertło, mające służyć za środek podróży. Ksarel stał nieruchomo, z zaciętą miną i skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękami. - Nie wsiądę na to coś. - Ekhem - chrząknął zza jego pleców Rossin, wciąż na rowerze. Toa Śmierci wskazał za swoje plecy. I tak, Agenci C.I.A.C.H., Kane, Zinna i zdradziecki Hiosh ruszyli ku zamkowi Nethranna. Koniec części dru-- a nie, zaraz, miałem połączyć część drugą z trzecią. No to lecimy! Dzień Anihilacji +134 Quentris stało w ogniu. Xixex był wściekły. Raworb gdzieś zniknął. Większość tych „PIRATÓW”, wśród których przebywał kiedyś Hserg (mimo, że nie było ich nigdzie widać) uciekło. Wyspa upadała. Armia Anihilacji zajmowała coraz to nowe tereny domeny Xixexa. I to właściwie tyle, możemy wracać do-- Ekhem, to znaczy: Do Xixexa podszedł Vogh i powiedział: - Dowódco, okrążyli nas. Jeśli ruszymy teraz, ze wszystkimi ludźmi, to mamy szansę przebić się do portu i-- - I co? - warknął lord Quentris. - Uciec? Łódką? Zanim odpłyniemy, rozpieprzą nas w drobny pył. Nie, teraz jest już za późno na ucieczkę. Musimy walczyć. - A kapitulacja? - Jaka kapitulacja, czyś ty zgłupiał? Oni nie biorą jeńców. Z nimi nie ma układów, a na pewno nie będą zawracać sobie głowy porozumieniami z nami. Jedyne co możemy zrobić, to zabić tylu, ile się da. Nagle, w ścianę pałacu Xixexa trafił ogromny głaz, burząc ją. Dwaj Skakdi Dźwięku w ostatniej chwili odskoczyli. Wściekły władca wyspy wyszedł na schody prowadzące do pałacu, a Vogh za nim. - CHCECIE TEN PAŁAC? TO CHODŹCIE I GO WEŹCIE! - ryknął władca, rozkładając ręce. Nagle, obok jego głowy przeleciał oszczep. Do Xixexa dołączyła garstka jego ludzi. Razem zeszli po schodach, wprost na pole bitwy. Xixex już na wstępie zmiażdżył czaszki kilku wrogów. Dwóch Skakdi z jego „drużyny” wysłało do boju ognistą kreaturę. Xixex i Vogh zmietli kilkunastu oponentów strumieniem dźwięku. Wściekły władca wyspy ruszył naprzód, przez wrogie oddziały. Po drodze zgarnęli kilku chłopców i ich grupka się powiększała. Vogh rozciął prawie na pół jakiegoś Skakdi, a Xixex złamał na pół (powtórzenia, huehue) jakiegoś Toa. - Panie, może użyjemy wzroków? - zapytał Vogh, przyjmując na pancerz kulę wody. - To my mamy wzroki? - zapytał zdziwiony Xixex, unikając młota innego gigantycznego Skakdi, Savaegha. - Heh, już raz cię zabiłem. Savaegh ryknął, uderzając szeroko młotem. Xixex grzmotnął go pięścią w przedramię, łamiąc je. Wrogi żołnierzy wypuścił oręż, który przechwycił Skakdi Dźwięku, i grzmotnął go prosto w łeb. Vogh osłaniał plecy swojego władcy i zobaczył, jak jeden z ich ludzi staje w płomieniach. Dwóch innych rozerwała na kawałki nieznana siła. Vogh zobaczył, że jego pancerz pokrywa się rdzą. Zanim zdołał zareagować, przybiła go Żelazna Szabla Metariona. Xixex odwrócił się, słysząc krzyk towarzysza, i cisnął w Toa Żelaza młotem. Oręż zawisł w powietrzu, powstrzymany siłą Sedińczyka (Sedinianina?), ale Skakdi Dźwięku zdołał przeskoczyć obok młota i lewym prostym prawie zdmuchnąć głowę Toa z ramion. Metarion upadł, Xixex rozejrzał się. Wszyscy jego ludzie byli martwi. Władca wyspy zaczął przedzierać się do portu. Prawie mu się udało. Wtedy, z nowopowstałego portalu wyjechało ogromne wiertło. Zaskoczony Xixex został zmasakrowany w sekundę. Sterujący maszyną Xixex z Wymiaru Anihilacji nawet tego nie zauważył. Dzień Anihilacji +220 (no bo część II i III połączone) Zamek Nethranna wznosił się na górze, nad przepaścią. Prowadziło do niego kilka poziomów schodów. Na szczycie znajdowały się machiny mające służyć do obrony. Na dole i na niemal wszystkich poziomach schodów znajdowały się trupy. Niektóre znikały, ale większość tkwiła w miejscu. Obrazowało to, jak wielkie straty ponieśli obrońcy. Drużyna weszła na ostatni poziom i stanęła przed ogromnymi drzwiami. Hiosh i Pheo użyli mocy żelaza, by przenieść tu wiertło i rower. Na górze przy drzwiach stało dwóch strażników. - Jeśli to zamek, to dlaczego nie ma żadnych murów? - zapytał Kader. - To, co tutaj jest to jakiś pałacyk na tarasie... - Były mury - mruknął jeden ze Skakdi. - Na dole. Zrównali je z ziemią. Drugi gwardzista zaprowadził ekipę do Sali, w której przebywali dowódcy i ci bardziej znaczący żołnierze. Wszyscy byli Skakdi, za wyjątkiem jednego, długoszyjnego Thou-- tzn. Corenastana - Sequara. Zbroje wojowników były uszkodzone. - To wy jesteście tą grupą? - zapytał władca zamku, Nethrann, stojący przy przeciwległej stronie stołu. - Nie, to ci drudzy Agenci C.I.A.C.H. - wypalił Mugetsu. - Ci wyżsi. Zinna i Rossin, którzy swego czasu w wielu miejscach bywali, rozpoznali wśród obecnych Isarta - bandziora i przemytnika. Obok niego stał Eralf z Gangu Shchupaka, Skakdi z ogonem i skrzydłami. Był tu także Spizok, z tego co wyglądało, ostatni pozostały przy życiu lider Siewców. Vilern, obecnie najwyższy rangą Legionista Skakdi. Fawkes opierał się o ścianę i pozostawał z tyłu. Podobnie Hullakh. Raud rozmawiał o czymś cicho z Pursonem. Turgol siedział w kącie i czyścił w skupieniu miecz. Sentar sięgał głową ponad sufit i mierzył przybyszów wzrokiem. Zeyo przepychał się z Armadem, co mogło źle się dla niego skończyć, biorąc pod uwagę reputację tego drugiego. Valiander, ostatni ocalały z pogromu Skazańców Mroku, nerwowo wyłamywał palce. Po zajęciu Odiny przez Armię Anihilacji, części Łowców udało się uciec, w tym Carnifexowi i Nutrenowi oraz przedostać na Zakaz. Obaj przebywali teraz w sali. Ostatnim Skakdi, którego dało się rozpoznać, był Ungerstreishe. - Ten Skakdi dziwnie się do mnie uśmiecha - szepnęła Eris Huantonnowi. - Który? - Właściwie to... Każdy. - Wasz dowódca może tu zostać, a reszta niech uda się na górę, wziąć udział w rytuale. Muge już robił krok naprzód, gdy złapał go za ramię Rossin. - Może ja zostanę? - Ale przecież ja dowodzę. Mamy to nawet w nazwie. „Mugetsu i Agenci C.I.A.C.H.”. Nie „Rossin i Agenci C.I.A.C.H.” - Mam większe doświadczenie bojowe. Myślisz, że dlaczego nazywają mnie żywą legendą? - Albo to ja zostanę, bo kiedyś byłem dowódcą wszystkich Toa. - wtrącił się Kader. - To nie są Toa. - mruknął Huantonn. - I ja jestem najpotężniejszy w całym pomieszczeniu, więc może ja zostanę? - Teraz to równie dobrze możemy zostawić tu Pheo. - Muge przyłożył dłoń do czoła. Sytuacja w sali robiła się napięta. - ... - Dobra, postanowione, Pheo zostaje. - powiedział w końcu Toa z Custodii. Pheo nawet nie zdołał rozszerzyć oczu, gdy wszyscy pozostali towarzysze pokiwali głowami i błyskawicznie zwiali z pomieszczenia. - A więc, eee... dowódco... Co proponujesz? - zwrócił się do niego z nadzieją Nethrann. Pheo przełknął ślinę. ---- Pozostali weszli po schodach na górę, do dużego pomieszczenia. Wychodził z niego taras, wprost nad przepaść nad którą wznosił się zamek. Co dziwne, w pewnej części piętra, w podłodze, znajdował się zbiornik z Energetycznym Protodermis. Lub też Zenergizowaną Protodermis. Na łańcuchach, nad zbiornikiem, zawieszony jakiś sarkofag. Po pomieszczeniu krzątały się istoty wyglądające na NAUKOWCÓW. - Którzy z was to Huantonn i Rossin? Toa podnieśli ręce, niepewni. NAUKOWCY kazali im podejść i zaczęli wyjaśniać: - Będziemy potrzebować Mocy Śmierci i Maski Nieumieralności. Trynę już mamy, tak jak, Kulę Życia z pewnej planety, oraz odłamek Granicy Rzeczywistości... - Chcecie kogoś wskrzesić? - zapytał Muge. - Największego cyngla we wszechświecie - powiedział z błyskiem w oku Kest, który był jednym z NAUKOWCÓW. Widocznie znalazł sobie inną fuchę po śmierci Vastatorusa. - Czyli? - zapytał Kane. Sarkofag podjechał nieco bliżej bohaterów i jego przód został opuszczony, ustawiając leżące w nim zwłoki pod skosem. Dało się jednak rozpoznać leżącą w trumnie istotę. Eris zemdlała. Muge uciekł z krzykiem z pokoju, później znaleziono go w jakiejś wannie, dygocącego ze strachu, kiwającego się na kuckach w przód i w tył, oraz mamroczącego coś do siebie. Zinna z krzykiem wybiegł na taras i skoczył w przepaść. Zdziwiony Huantonn ruszył go uratować. W trumnie leżało poskładane z krwawej papki (NAUKA) ciało Czarnego Pana. W międzyczasie, trumnę przewieziono na stół i otworzono trupowi pierś. Kest osobiście wepchnął tam świecącą Kulę z innego wymiaru. - Nie wiemy co konkretnie może go wskrzesić, dlatego użyjemy wszystkiego co mamy. - wyjaśnił Vhanit. - Maska Nieumieralności? - Ale ja mam ją tak jakby... wewnątrz - powiedział Huantonn, z Zinnavyre na rękach. - Co? Toa Ognia odrzucił Armexianina i podszedł do trupa. Położył mu palec na czole. Zamknął oczy. Chwilę później otworzył i powiedział: - Dobra, zrobione. - Ale przecież nic nie-- - zaczęła Arctica, ale umilkła pod spojrzeniem Huantonna. Kest tymczasem położył na twarzy Rozpruwacza Trynę. - Zdobyliśmy ją z ciała Vastatorusa - wyjaśnił. Następnie sięgnął po czerwony, opalizujący odłamek. Chciał już wbić go w pierś truposza, gdy odezwał się Rossin: - Może go złamiesz, na wypadek gdyby coś nie wyszło? Miałbyś dwie szanse. Vhanit zatrzymał się i przypatrzył odłamkowi. - Już próbowaliśmy, wszystkim co mamy. Nie uda-- - nie dokończył, bo Huantonn wziął odłamek z jego rąk i spróbował przełamać. O dziwo, nic się nie stało. Toa popróbował kilka razy, ale nic się nie stało. - Wezwijmy Pheo - poradziła Arctica, próbująca ocucić Eris. - Co on tu ma do rzeczy? - zapytał Ksarel, unosząc ręce wysoko w górę. Córka Eclipse wzruszyła ramionami. - Możemy spróbować, przecież nie jest tak, że zaraz zaatakuje nas Armia Anihilacji, czy coś - poparł ją Hiosh. - Dokładnie, nie ma ŻADNYCH szans, że zamek zostanie najechany właśnie za moment, gdy będziemy wskrzeszać Rozpruwacza - włączył się Zinna. - Mimo, że często zdarza się, że Armia atakuje akurat w takich sytuacjach - dodał Kane. Po kilku minutach przyszedł rozgorączkowany Irrnaut, wezwany przez Toa Światła. Obejrzał fragment, po czym wziął go do lewej dłoni. Poślinił prawy palec wskazujący i potarł odłamek. Następnie bez problemu go złamał. Oddał fragmenty Kestowi i szybko wrócił do sali narad, nie zważając na zdziwione spojrzenia towarzyszy. - Ktoś może mi wyjaśnić, kim on konkretnie jest? - zapytał Ksarel. Nikt nie raczył mu odpowiedzieć, a Kest wbił jeden z odłamków w ciało Rozpruwacza. Następnie, trumna została przetransportowana nad zbiornik protodermis. Naukowcy poprosili Rossina, by „cośtam pogrzebał przy użyciu żywiołu” i sarkofag zaczął sunąć w dół. W końcu zanurzył się w srebrnej cieczy, wraz z przedmiotami. Substancja rozbłysła i zadrgała. Rossin nadal wodził ręką nad zbiornikiem. Po kilku chwilach wyciągnięto trumnę, przewieziono nad posadzkę i ustawiono prawie pionowo. Wszyscy nachylili się przed twarzą Czarnego Pana. - ROZPRUWACZU! BUDZĘ PANA! - krzyknął Zinnavyre. - NIECH RYCZY Z BÓLU RANNY ŁOŚ! ZWIERZ ZDRÓW PRZEBIEGA KNIEJĘ? - Co to jest „łoś”? - zapytał jakiś Naukowiec, ale nikt nie raczył mu odpowiedzieć, bo... Rozpruwacz otworzył oczy. Eris prawie o mało nie zemdlała. Kest chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Czarny Pan krzyknął potępieńczo i wyskoczył z trumny. Złapał się za głowę i zaczął biec przed siebie, prosto na taras. Skoczył w przepaść. Drużyna i Naukowcy stanęli przy balustradzie, obserwując spadający kształt. - Spokojnie, on umie latać, sam widziałem - odezwał się uspokajająco Zinnavyre. Ciało Rozpruwacza uderzyło o dno przepaści. - Druga próba? - Druga próba. Huantonn teleportował się po zwłoki Czarnego Pana. Ciało, o dziwo, było w całkiem niezłym stanie. Kest wbił ostatni odłamek w pierś Rozpruwacza. - Może ten fragment też trzeba było złamać? - zapytała zirytowana Arctica. Huantonn nie certolił się ze zwłokami, tylko po prostu cisnął je do basenu protodermis. Ponownie rozbłysło itd. i po chwili krawędzi zbiornika chwyciły się pazury. Spory kształt podciągnął się i wyszedł z basenu, kapiąc substancją. Wyprostował się, jego czerwone oczy rozbłysły. Cyzelator przeciągnął się, szczerząc zęby i... tak zastygł. - Zawiesił się - powiedział Ksarel, załamując ręce. - Mówiłam - mruknęła Toa Lodu. - Trzeba było wrzucić Kosmiczną Kostkę. - pokiwał głową Muge. Wtedy, ZUPEŁNIE NIESPODZIEWANIE, w zamek uderzyło jednocześnie kilka wyładowań elementarnych. Innymi słowy, Armia Anihilacji zaatakowała. - Dobra, teraz to już serio musimy jej użyć. - powiedział Toa Ognia, aktywując adaptacyjną zbroję. Fragment pancerza zrobił mu osłonę na ustach, przytłumiając kolejną wypowiedź. Dlatego Mugetsu ponownie użył tego dziwnego niskiego głosu: - TO ME, MY AUTOBOTS! ASSEMBLE AND ROLL OUT! A Kader nachylił się w stronę czwartej ściany i szepnął: - Ale to już w następnym odcinku. - BUUU! BUUU! - usłyszał w odpowiedzi. Czy Rozpruwacz się odwiesi? Czy bohaterom uda się użyć Kosmicznej Kostki? Czy Hiosh będzie jak Laimax w Kulach? Jaki plan opracował Pheo? I gdzie do cholery jasnej jest Navu? Spodziewajcie się odpowiedzi na wszystkie te pytania. Niekoniecznie w następnej części, czyli: KOSMICZNEJ KOSTCE! Czapter II,5: 50 masek Hiosha vol 2 (Kosmiczna Kostka będzie potem, pogódźcie się z tym) Dzień Anihilacji +220 Zrespienie się zabrało mu kilka minut. Posiadający najwyższe stanowiska odradzali się szybko, a niewielu miało wyższe stanowisko niż Hiosh. Dar Gwiazdy odebrany Sorix został na RedStarze. Hiosh wylądował na dziedzińcu pałacu Istoty-w-kapturze. Zbliżał się świt; niedługo Czerwona Gwiazda rozbłyśnie nad najwyższą wieżą twierdzy. Toa-Makuta zacisnął pięści, teleportacja do innego wszechświata była wyczerpująca. Hiosh zamknął oczy. Gdy je otworzył, był w Metru Nui. Zakradł się do Koloseum, dowiedzieć się dokąd wyruszyła grupa Mugetsu. Dopadł Turagę Altaira i ogłuszył. Teleportował się z nim do jednej z cel w podziemiach. Gdy Turaga się ocknął, Hiosh zatkał mu usta ręką. Utworzył w dłoni długą, grubą igłę i wbił prosto w ramię Altaira, w splot nerwowy. Ręka stłumiła krzyk. - Gdzie wyruszyła wasza drużyna. Gadaj. - Toa-Makuta odsłonił usta Turagi. Ten potrząsnął głową. - Nigdy! - warknął Altair. Igła w jego ramieniu zaczęła wypuszczać z siebie kolce, rozrywając tkanki i potęgując ból. - Do waszego świata... Nic więcej nie powiem. Hiosh uśmiechnął się paskudnie. - Czyli wpadłeś na to, że stamtąd pochodzę? Od razu tam poszli? Jak wiele wiedzą o naszym świecie? Opowiesz mi wszystko. Kłamstwa nic ci nie dadzą. Kilka godzin później, Hiosh pstryknął palcami i okaleczone ciało Altaira zostało rozerwane na kawałki. Toa-Makuta znał już swój cel podróży. Zakaz. Po raz kolejny, od czasu inwazji. Nagle, usłyszał dziwny pogłos, mówiący: - Miku. Miku. Miku. Wojownik przewrócił oczami, widząc jak jego ciało zaczyna blaknąć. Zanikał. Ciekawe kto go znowu wzywa... ...kilka minut później, mordując kolejne szeregi Armii Anihilacji i obserwując lubieżnie walczącą Arcticę, Hiosh nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. Dzień Anihilacji +140 Toa, która klęczała przed Hioshem, była piękna. Oczywiście, nie tak jak Arctica, ale zawsze... - Pozwoliłaś uciec Ksarelowi. - potwierdził jej wypowiedź Toa-Makuta. Wysłano go na Zakaz, by sprawdził pogłoski o pojawieniu się tam ściganego łucznika. Chwilę temu wyciągnął Shatoyę, której udało się pochwycić najemnika, z Obszaru Mroku. - Tak, Życiobiorco - łkała Toa Psioniki. - Błagam, nie odbieraj mi Daru. Naprawię swój błąd... - Czyżby? - Hiosh wziął się pod boki. On i Shatoya znajdowali się w jednym z obozów Anihilacji na Zakazie, otoczeni przez grupkę żołnierzy. Upokorzenie Toa Psioniki rosło z każdą chwilą. - Istota-w-kapturze nie wybacza błędów. Zawiodłaś. Poniesiesz karę. - Nie! - krzyknęła przerażona Shatoya. Po chwili dodała łagodniej: - Błagam, Panie Hioshu, zrobię wszystko co Pan zechce... Hiosh nachylił się ku jej twarzy. - Wszystko? - Tak. - szepnęła zmysłowo psioniczka. Toa-Makuta przysunął się jeszcze bliżej. - W takim razie sama odbierz sobie Dar. - powiedział Hiosh z paskudnym uśmiechem. Shatoya zaniemówiła. - No chyba, że nie potrafisz. Nie jesteś Życiobiorcą. Toa-Makuta jednym ruchem dłoni poderwał Shatoyę w powietrze. Wbił prawą dłoń w jej pierś, brutalnie, szybko. Toa Psioniki krzyknęła, ale nic nie mogła zrobić. Hiosh był zabezpieczony przed mentalnymi atakami, a zresztą, gdyby próbowała zaatakować tak wysokiego oficera, czekałoby ją coś gorszego niż odebranie Daru Gwiazdy. Dłoń wojownika zacisnęła się na sercu Shatoyi. Hiosh zamknął oczy, rozpoczynając rytuał. Chwilę później, w jego dłoni tkwiła czerwona aura. Schował ją do płaszcza i zmierzył obserwujących widowisko żołnierzy wzrokiem. - Opatrzcie ją. Jej podróż dopiero się zaczyna. Wojownik odwrócił się i ruszył naprzód. Tłum rozstępował się przed nim, całkiem słusznie zresztą. - Em, Życiobiorco? Przyszedłeś z innej strony. - powiedział jeden z żołnierzy, ale umilkł pod ciężkim spojrzeniem Hiosha. Nagle, do nogi Toa-Makuty zbliżył się czarny Tekotu, który wydawał się wojownikowi znajomy. - MIAAAAŁ! - zaczął Rahi, ocierając się o nogę Hiosha. Ten, wściekły, wyrzucił rękę w powietrze, a wraz z ręką poleciał upierdliwy kot, prosto na orbitę. - MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAURH! Czapter III: Kosmiczna Kostka Ogromna Armia Anihilacji w Dniu Anihilacji zaatakowała wszechświat, chcąc go podbić i... em... zanihilować jego mieszkańców, za każdą cenę. Armia wojowników, którzy wracają do życia po śmierci, prze naprzód, dławiąc rozpaczliwy opór mieszkańców świata, którzy zgrupowali się w kilku miejscach w wymiarze i walczą o życie. Dowodzący obroną Metru Nui zmartwychwstały Mugetsu zebrał grupę popaprań-- bohaterów, którzy mają przeniknąć do Wymiaru Anihilacji i zniszczyć Czerwoną Gwiazdę, dzięki której Żołnierze się respią. W skład AGENTÓW C.I.A.C.H. (;_;) wchodzą: Eris, zmartwychwstała z dupy córka Eclipse; Rossin, żywa legenda; Huantonn, uchodźca z Wymiaru Pożogi (czy tam scalenia); Ksarel, OP-łucznik-najemnik-kiler; Arctica, zimna i żądna zemsty Toa Lodu; Pheo, milczący Irrnaut (?) Ognia oraz Kader, który miał własny harem. Z drużyną tymczasowo współpracują: zdradziecki Hiosh z Wymiaru Anihilacji; Kane, Toa Światła i badass oraz ostatni ocalały ze Special Horror - Zinnavyre (nie licząc tych zmartwychwstałych). Drużyna i jej sojusznicy dotarli od ostatniego wolnego zamku na Zakazie - zamku Nethranna. Ostatni wolni Skakdi opracowywali plan obrony, podczas gdy Agenci wzięli udział we wskrzeszaniu „największego cyngla we wszechświecie”, którym okazał się być sam Czarny Pan, morderca Muge i Eris, który poległ z krabów Krabberna. Jednakże, zaraz po zmartwychwstaniu, Rozpruwacz... zawiesił się. Dokładnie w tej chwili zamek zaatakowała Armia Anihilacji, więc Muge postanowił użyć Kosmicznej Kostki. Jednak pewnie uda mu się dopiero pod koniec rozdziału, żeby był plot-twist... ...albo w połowie i właśnie ta połowa zostanie wstawiona. I tak na marginesie, nikt nie widział Navu od kilku miesięcy. To tyle. Dzień Anihilacji +220 - PUSH THE CUBE INTO MY CHEST! - ryknął tym swoim dziwnym głosem Muge do Rossina, który niósł Kosmiczną Kostkę. Właśnie przebiegli przez drzwi i zobaczyli wielkie wojsko; niektóre oddziały wciąż wyskakiwały z portali. Na niebie latały już bojowe rahi, takie jak: Pustynne Smoki, Piaskowi Drapieżcy i Żelazne Sępy. Toa Śmierci wykonał polecenie i próbował pchać sześcian w pierś Mugetsu. Mimo tego, że sześcian był większy od piersi. Toa Ognia chwycił za boki Kostki i pomógł towarzyszowi, krzycząc: - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-- to nie działa. Postawili Kostkę na ziemię i naradzili się. Muge, Rossin, Eris i Kader zostali, by użyć sześcianu, a pozostali pobiegli do walki. Nagle, na schody wskoczył Gravirox, rozrywając jakiegoś Skakdi na kawałki. Mugetsu wypalił mu dziurę w piersi swoim miotaczem, ale stwór nadal się ruszał. Przebiegająca obok niego Arctica jakby od niechcenia ścięła mu głowę. Toa Lodu przedostała się na najniższy poziom schodów i pokryła stopnie lodem, utrudniając wejście. Zbiegający Skakdi po prostu przeskakiwali nad lodem i wpadali na Armię Anihilacji. Hiosh i Huantonn dorwali się do wiertła i wspólnie teleportowali je na tyły wroga. Następnie Toa Ognia wzbił się w powietrze, zająć się Rahi i niektórymi tytanami. Ksarel, Zinnavyre, Sequar i jeszcze kilku strzelców wlazło na dach zamku i znalazło swoje pozycje strzeleckie. Pheo stanął wraz z dowódcami Skakdi na najwyższym poziomie schodów, realizując swój plan. Kane teleportował się na pole bitwy, wesprzeć szeregowych Skakdi. Kest i Naukowcy zostali z Rozpruwaczem i zaczęli przygotowywać się, na wypadek gdyby Armia Anihilacji dostała się do zamku. - Kostka! Aktywacja! - krzyknęła Eris. - Może wezwiemy Pheo? - zaproponował Kader, obracając Kostkę i szukając jakiejś klapy albo kłódki. - NA POTĘGĘ POSĘPNEJ PIWNICY! MOCY PRZYBYWAJ! - rozdarł się Mugetsu, swoim normalnym głosem. Wszyscy dziwnie na niego popatrzyli. -Miku! Miku! Miku! Miku! Miku! Miku! - zaczął spamować Rossin, wyrzucając ręce w górę przy każdym okrzyku. - Pheo! - Eris pobiegła po tajemniczego Irrnauta. Ten wrócił z nią, rozgorączkowany, i już wkładał palec do ust, gdy nagle chwycił Kostkę i obrócił ją na bok. Oczom Agentów C.I.A.C.H. ukazał się kwadrat w kolorze kostki z czarnym obramowaniem. Dopiero po chwili zrozumieli, że to tak naprawdę zakamuflowany przycisk. Pheo wcisnął go i rozległ się głęboki kobiecy głos: - Proszę podać hasło. Pheo uciekł z powrotem do lordów Skakdi, którzy właśnie... używali wspólnie swoich żywiołów, kooperując wszyscy razem. W hordę wrogów za niewielkim bastionem Zakazian na dole schodów uderzyła fala pożogi, ogniste tornada, deszcz kamieni i lodu, błyskawice, strumieni wody a do tego ziemia zaczęła drżeć i niektórych wrogów po prostu rozdarło na kawałki. Pierwsza fala została odparta. Tak po prostu. Mając chwilę przerwy, dowódcy po kolei zaczęli ściskać Pheo prawicę. Tymczasem, u podnóża góry, otworzyły się ukryte drzwi i wybiegli z nich Siewcy Mroku. Za nimi wyszli ocalali z Legionów Skakdi. Arctica obserwowała jak wojownicy zajmują stanowiska bojowe. Sama również zaatakowała cofających się żołnierzy Anihilacji. Mordowała coraz to kolejnych wojowników, gdy nagle natknęła się na Scrapa. Uniknęła wystrzału z naramiennego Cordaka, ale jej ciało uniosło się w powietrze. Wykrzywiło ją. Turgola, który chciał jej pomóc, po prostu rozerwało na kawałki. - Jesteś taka piękna - szepnął Toa, wznosząc do ciosu Podwójną Halabardę. - Szkoda będzie cię zabijać. Nagle, jakaś siła cisnęła Scrapem do tyłu i nabiła wprost na wiertło, na którym siedział okrakiem... Hiosh. Arctica posłała mu wdzięczne spojrzenie, ale Toa-Makua wydawał się nie zwracać na nie uwagi. Uderzył wiertłem w ziemię i po chwili zniknął pod jej powierzchnią. Toa Lodu zobaczyła, że zapuściła się daleko poza formację. Szybko do niej wróciła i zajęła pozycję. Po swojej lewej miała Muxana, a po prawej Kane’a. Nadchodziła druga fala wrogów. - Nawet nie wykupiłem apgrejdów... - mruknął pod nosem Wysłaniec Mroku. Zegald trafił Piaskowego Drapieżcę, który chciał zaatakować od tyłu Huantonna. Sam Toa Ognia rozpruwał właśnie Lodowego Smoka. Zinnavyre strzałem w głowę zdjął Żelaznego Sępa. Nagle, w głowę jednego ze strzelców trafiła strzała. Chwilę później spotkało to trzech kolejnych. Ksarel warknął pozostałym przy życiu, by się schowali, a sam aktywował swój kamuflaż i podpełzł do zwłok. Wyciągnął strzały, które jak się okazało, miały groty z zębów Rahi. - Anarcher - warknął znowu Vortixx, łamiąc strzałę na pół. Wiedział, że jeśli wstanie, legendarny łucznik przejrzy jego kamuflaż - w końcu to Anarcher. No chyba, że... Wstał, z naciągniętą cięciwą. Chwilę później dostrzegł pędząca ku niemu strzałę. Udało mu się zobaczyć, skąd wyleciała. Strzelił szybko, dwukrotnie. Pierwszy pocisk wysłał zbliżającą się strzałę do Obszaru Mroku, a drugi obrócił Anarchera w pył. Nagle, w stronę snajperów ruszył lecący Smok Raahu, z kimś na swoim grzbiecie; nie dało się dostrzec z kim. Ksarel, zajęty Anarcherem, nie zdążył dostrzec bestii; gdy to zrobił, było już za późno. Pięciometrowa włócznia wbiła się w pierś Sequara i eksplodowała elektrycznością. Ksarela, który był najdalej, zrzuciło z dachu. Zinnę i pozostałych zabiło na miejscu. A nawet jeśli nie zabiło, to zrobił to strumień ognia. Ksarel, wiedział, że za chwilę jego ciało roztrzaska się o zbocze góry. Nie przeszkodziło mu to jednak strzelić w Smoka i wysłać jego oraz Eltra'tju do Strefy Cieni. Vortixx zamknął oczy, gdy nagle coś chwyciło go za kark. Carnifex uśmiechał się paskudnie. Podciągnął Vortixx i postawił na ziemi. - Tylko ja mogę cię zabić. - Możesz to ty najwyżej pomarzyć. - odszczeknął Ksarel i podszedł do próbujących zhakować Kosmiczną Kostkę Agentów: - Pumpernikiel Turagi! Ciamciamałyga! Teleportuj mięso poza dywan! Ustegum! Oamok! Calignisżondzi!!11jeden Tajna Broń. Hasło. Login. Miku! NA POTĘGĘ POSĘPNEJ... Na dole, Arctica i Kane stali do siebie plecami, odpierając ataki wrogów. Byli ostatnimi ocalałymi ze swojej grupy. Nagle, przed parą pojawił się duży wojownik w srebrnej zbroi, ze srebrną maską itd. - JESTEM HARDKOREM! - ryknął Suvil, tnąc wielkim dwuręcznym mieczem. Kane teleportował się kilka kroków dalej, a Arctica odskoczyła. - OSTRZE MOJEGO MIECZA PALI KAŻDEGO KOGO DOTKNIE. I WRACA DO RĘKI RUA. Toa Darcia Ryja rzucił swoim mieczem w Kane’a. Toa Światła udało się odbić broń strumieniem światła z boku i posłać ją daleko w niebo. Kane odetchnął. Suvil wyciągnął rękę i miecz zaczął wracać. Kane wpadł na pomysł. Teleportował się w powietrze, akurat by chwycić rękojeść miecza. Udało mu się obrócić oręż i wraz z nim leciał w kierunku kolejnego z Centurionów. Ten tylko otworzył usta, a miecz wbił się w niego obok ramienia, aż po rękojeść. Kane teleportował się chwilę przedtem. - RUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAHNFHJVKEJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUAAAAAAA! - krzyczał Suvil, podczas gdy miecz palił go zielonym ogniem. Toa usiłował wyciągnąć broń ze swojego ciała, ale nic to nie dało. W końcu umarł i nareszcie, ku uciesze wszystkich, zamknął mordę. Kane wyciągnął miecz ze zwęglonych zwłok i przyjął postawę bojową. Nagle, wokół niego i Arctici zaczęły otwierać się portale, z których wybiegały... - Kummo... - szepnęli przerażeni Toa. - Uciekaj! - krzyknął Kane do Arctici. - Będę cię osłaniał. Toa Lodu co sił w nogach popędziła w kierunku schodów i zaczęła się na nie wdrapywać. Czuła na swoich plecach oddech bestii, już prawie ją miały. Nagle, coś objęło ją w pasie i teleportowało. Arctica padła na posadzkę przed drzwiami, zszokowana. Żyła. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła uśmiechającego się Hiosha. Ona również się uśmiechnęła. - Uratowałeś mnie dziś dwa razy... - Trzy. Przedtem nawet nie zauważyłaś - odparł Toa-Makuta. - Co zrobić, taka praca. Oboje przeszli przed szereg Lordów Skakdi, którzy nadal kooperowali i próbowali powstrzymać szalejące na dole potwory. Wściekłe i ewidentnie wygłodzone Rahi przeżerały się, i to dosłownie, przez wszystkich. Żołnierze Anihilacji uciekali przed nimi w popłochu, ale to nic nie dawało. Niektórym ocalałym wojownikom Nethranna, Siewcom Strachu i Legionistom udało się wrócić do tajnych drzwi. - To czysta masakra... - szepnęła Arctica, mimowolnie przytulając się do piersi Hiosha. Toa-Makuta był wniebowzięty. - Nie martw się. Nie pozwolę im cię dopaść. - powiedział, patrząc jej w oczy. Uśmiechnęła się smutno. I ruszyła do Muge i reszty. Przechodziła obok Skakdi i Pheo, gdy nagle rozległ się straszliwy ryk. Z portalu z tyłu zamku wyleciał gigantyczny Smok Zębacz i ruszył w kierunku dziedzińca. - KSAAAAAAREEEEEL! - ryknęli wszyscy Agenci C.I.A.C.H. Pech chciał, że akurat Huantonn walczył z kilkoma innymi smokami. Bywa. Vortixx błyskawicznie naciągnął i wystrzelił, ratując w ten sposób życie wszystkim pozosta-- a nie, strzałę wysyłającą do Obszaru Mroku przyjął na siebie Żelazny Sęp. Smok Zębacz zarył w dziedziniec , masakrując paszczą i wyładowaniami elementarnymi szereg Skakdi oraz całą resztę. Hiosh przyciągnął do siebie Arcticę, po czym osłonił ich oboje metalowym płaszczem i teleportował w ostatniej sekundzie. Eris skoczyła ku zaskoczonemu Pheo, łapiąc go i spychając na schody, jednocześnie ratując mu życie. Ksarel pociągnął Carnifexa, po czym obaj w desperacji skoczyli w przepaść. Skakdi Ognia wbił topór w zbocze góry, a Ksarel zawisł mu na plecach. Muge osłonił polem siłowym siebie i Rossina. Kader spieprzył przez portal. Smok zarył w dziedziniec, mordując wszystkich oprócz wyżej wymienionych i nieomal zawalając cały zamek, po czym ponownie wzbił się w powietrze, i jak gdyby nigdy nic, zaczął zataczać kółko. Szykowało się kolejne uderzenie. Muge cisnął Rossinem za drzwi zamczyska, po czym sam chwycił Kostkę i użył turbin, by wlecieć do twierdzy. Trójka wojowników pochyliła się nad sześcianem, całkowicie zdesperowana. - Proszę podać hasło. - zabrzmiała Kostka. Wściekły Muge nie wytrzymał i wyrzucił z siebie wiązankę: - CPPPPPP? Tena punk 10. Pierdolną z wierzy Juzusa na okap punktry Igniak dla sufity wprezencie Ziemiak, a błądzić jej rzeczą delfinią. Aminicji Legosa. One będę OP, kom się zawiesił, dorastał krainie w nie będ dupeę. X-Factory Emocional Group, że c’om Banderka i Omuuja w krainie noga seksu mają śmięta od listopada. Nazwij ja ba him! - Hasło prawidłowe - powiedział zmysłowy głos. Pokrywa Kostki się otworzyła. Do wpatrujących się w jej wnętrze dołączył Kader, który wyszedł z portalu. - Hehehehehehehehe. Nie. - stwierdził Rossin. - Ekstremalnie potężna... To wiele wyjaśnia. - zauważył Kader. Mugetsu tymczasem uniósł głowę do góry i wypatrzył narratora. - Ssiesz. - powiedział i wrócił do oglądania wnętrza Kostki. - Powiązania na krótko nas wzmacniają, potem czynią słabymi. - powiedział z mądrą miną tkwiący wewnątrz sześcianu Toa Grawitacji. Dzień Anihilacji +220 Turaga i Mitux stali nad rozbebeszonymi zwłokami Altaira. - Musimy założyć, że wiedzą o Agentach... - powiedział Dehu. - I powołać nową drużynę. Zapasową. - dodał Declan. - Zwołajcie Partnerów. - nakazał Mitux. - Wszystkich. Toa Plazmy wyszedł z Koloseum, by odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Szpiedzy donosili, że Armia Anihilacji zbiera swoje siły na Południowym Kontynencie. Szykowali się do ostatniej bitwy, ostatniego ataku na Miasto Legend... Nagle, tuż przed Mituxem, na chodniku pojawił się ciężko ranny Toa w biało-złotej zbroi z wielkim mieczem. - Szybko ich zwołali - mruknął Mitux, pochylając się nad Kane’m. Nowoprzybyły upadł na posadzkę. - Nie... dotykaj... ostrza miecza... - wyszeptał i zemdlał. Mitux wzruszył ramionami. Kilka godzin później, Toa Światła był już w lazarecie. Na każdej wojnie musi być lazaret. Tymczasem Mitux siedział w swoich komnatach na szczycie Koloseum i przeglądał ryciny z Partnerami. - Komao, Toa Lodu... Wybraniec czy coś. - Lodowy Książę, Toa Lodu... Jego naprawdę trzeba przedstawiać? - Renzan, smok... I to chyba tyle. - Kane, Toa Światła... I badass. - Hair, Toa Powietrza... "wyznaczony przez wszechmocne dobro i przyszłość do pokonania zła jakim jest Expret." Aha. - Shant, Toa Ziemi, każda drużyna musi mieć swojego łucznika. -Power, nareszcie jakiś nie-Toa. Jeden z niewielu ocalałych z rzezi na Odinie. - Tazadar, Toa Światła, sprowadza kataklizmy. Lepiej się go pozbyć. - Xenthorius, Toa Ziemi, zawsze widział się w jakiejś apokaliptycznej jatce. Mitux potarł czoło. Nic lepszego im nie pozostało. - Za dużo poumierało w tych specjałach - mruknął Toa Plazmy. Dzień Anihilacji +220 Naukowcy przygotowywali się do obrony. Wielu z nich należało przedtem do Zakonu Bardeńczyków, jeszcze przed zagładą Wodnej Wyspy. Większość magów i wojowników została zabita, a ocalali rozdzielili się. Magowie udali się do Metru Nui, a wojownicy na Zakaz. Właśnie w tej chwili walczyli na dole schodów. Kapłani i adepci zostali wybrani do operacji wskrzeszania Rozpruwacza. Kilku z nich właśnie odprawiało gusła, tzn. MODŁY przed zamarłym w bezruchu Cyzelatorem. " -Ogień się spali, woda utopi, powietrze udusi a ziemia pogrzebie. Wszystko ma swój koniec, nie ma niczego co nie umrze. Czas na zniszczy. Świat się skończy ale on będzie trwał wiecznie." Jeden z adeptów pomachał ręką przed twarzą Rozpruwacza. Nagle, ten złapał go za szyję i uniósł w powietrze. - Dlaczego? - warknął Cyzelator. - Co? - zapytał przerażony Bardeńczyk. - Dlaczego Kamienna Wyspa jest czerwona? - Em... w sumie to chyba taki brąz przechodzący w czerwień, czy coś. - odpowiedział inny naukowiec. Czy tam kapłan. - O. - Śrubokręt podrapał się po masce, która wyglądała jak odwrócona Kraahkan. - Na zewnątrz trwa bitwa, mógłbyś ją wygrać? - zapytał Kest. Rozpruwacz spojrzał na niego wściekle. Lasery wystrzelone z oczu Cyzelatora cisnęły Vhanitem o ścianę. - Ponownie wróciłem do życia... Ale nadal jestem martwy. Jestem tylko żywym trupem napędzanym przez Kulę Życia i odłamki rzeczywistości. - mruczał do siebie Czarny Pan. - Moja lewa ręka to śmierć... - A prawa? - zapytał ktoś. - A prawej to sam się boję. Od teraz zwijcie mnie... Antycypator. - Wielki? - Nie urodziłem się w przyszłości. Umarłem w przyszłości. Nie chodzę do tyłu. RUA. - warknął Antycypator i wystrzelił w górę, robiąc w suficie dziurę. ---- - No, a teraz mnie stąd wyciągnijcie - nakazał Navu zaskoczonym Toa. Muge i Rossin chwycili go za ręce, a Kader przytrzymywał pudło. - Cholera! Nie sięgam! - krzyknął zdesperowany Mugetsu. Smok Zębacz był coraz bliżej. - Nie bójcie się! - krzyknęła istota, która miała skrzydła, maskę Vampraha i tylko jedną parę kończyn. Lol. Pojawiła się ona na dziedzińcu, niewiadomo skąd. Agenci C.I.A.C.H. spojrzeli na nią z pochmurnymi minami. - Wypier*alaj - warknął Muge, wracając do wyciągania Toa Grawitacji z Kosmicznej Kostki. - Ale... - Won. - mruknął Rossin. - ALE JESTEM KRAAHKANA KRAAHKAN KRAAHTOKA NAJWIĘKSZA ISTOTA. Potrzebujecie mojej pomocy! Mogę tworzyć, kontrolować, zmieniać w i zmieniać właściwości DOWOLNYCH obiektów! - krzyczał zbulwersowany potwór. - Stwórz sobie mózg. - rzucił Kader i przybił piątkę z pozostałymi Agentami. - Ale... - z oczu KRAAHKANY poleciały łzy. - Wracaj na tę swoją gunwianą wikię. A może na niej też już cię nie chcą? Tak jak w każdym innym miejscu we wszystkich wszechświatach? - pocisnął Rossin i również przybił piątkę. - Ale... łamiecie PRAWO NARODU ;_;! - Aa.... Tobie dwa! - wskazał ją palcem Muge, który nie wymyślił niczego lepszego. Istota całkiem się rozbeczała i zniknęła. Agenci odetchnęli z ulgą. A Smok się zbliżał. - NO DALEJ WYCIĄGNIJCIE MNIE BYM MÓGŁ WAS URATOWAĆ! - pisnął Navu. Smok otwierał paszczę. Mugetsu aktywował Hau, osłaniając siebie i towarzyszy. Nagle, z góry spadł ciemny kształt i uderzył w łeb smoka, wbijając go w schody. Rozpruwacz wbił pazury w czaszkę bestii i rozdarł ją bez problemu. Następnie laserem wypalił mózg potwora, uśmiercając. Potem zeskoczył ze smoka, podniósł jego ciało z wysiłkiem i zrzucił na wbiegające po schodach Kummo, ledwo omijając skulonych Pheo i Eris. Następnie zeskoczył na dół schodów; fala uderzeniowa odrzuciła kilkanaście kolejnych potworów. Rozpruwacz z zaciętą miną porozrywał następne monstra. Lasery z oczu uśmierciły kolejną kohortę. Do Cyzelatora dołączył Huantonn, z widocznie uszkodzonym pancerzem. Razem bez większych problemów unicestwili pozostałe Kummo. Zdążyli, nim Agenci wyciągnęli Navu z Kostki. W międzyczasie, Ksarelowi i Carnifexowi udało się wspiąć z powrotem na dziedziniec zamku. Chwilę po nich, pojawili się Hiosh i Arctica. Niedobitki Skakdi zaczęły zbierać się wokół Agentów. Mugetsu zbiegł po schodach do wchodzącego Czarnego Pana i uderzył go lewą ręką w twarz, po czym złapał się za nadgarstek ze zbolałą miną. Rozpruwacz odsłonił tylko w uśmiechu swoje czerwone zęby. - Co do... - mruknął Hiosh, patrząc na Navu. Muge machnął ręką. Agenci wrócili do zamku, wraz z ocalałymi. ---- Zapadał zmierzch. Bitwa była wygrana, ale na schodach i u ich podnóża leżało jeszcze więcej trupów niż przedtem. - Drugi raz się nie uda - powiedział Custodianin do opatrywanego Nethranna, który jakimś cudem przeżył kontakt ze smokiem. Co prawa stracił prawą rękę i był strasznie pokiereszowany... - Jutro, z samego rana, odejdziemy - wychrypiał WARLORD. - Wyruszymy do Metru-Nui... - Może my was tam teleportujemy? Mamy Kadera, Hiosha i Huantonna... - Nie. - warknął Nethrann. - Skakdi sami sobie poradzą. Muge wzruszył ramionami. Przecież nie było tak, że następnego ranka ci wszyscy Skakdi będą martwi, co nie? Hehhehehe... - A wy? Kiedy ruszacie dalej? - zapytał Skakdi. - Jak najszybciej. Pewnie też jutro rano. - Przekaż Irrnautowi... że dziękuję. Mimo wszystko. Muge zmrużył oczy i pokiwał powoli głową. Toa Ognia wrócił do sali, w której przebywali jego ludzie. Oraz Navu, Hiosh i Rozpruwacz. - Czyli Vox uwolnił kumulowaną dotąd energię w postaci Samobójczego Nova Blastu? - dopytywał się Toa Grawitacji. - Cóż - zaczęła Arctica. - On nie był tobą, musiał kumulować energię. Syn Artakhi pokiwał głową. - Chciałbym zaproponować wam miejsce w swoim zespole. - zwrócił się Mugetsu do Cyzelatora, Hiosha i Navu. Hiosh przystał jako pierwszy i uśmiechnął się w kierunku Arctici. Ta również odpowiedziała uśmiechem. Potem odezwał się Rozpruwacz: - Beze mnie nie dacie rady. Ale tak w ogóle, kogo chcemy zabić? - Nie powiedzieliście mu? - zapytał Muge swoich kompanów. Ci, co do jedno, odwrócili wzrok i zrobili minę niewiniątek. - ZUA gigantyczna armia, inny wymiar, najazd, Anihilacja, respawn, Czerwona Gwiazda, bum bum. Wchodzisz w to, Rozpruwaczu? - Mów mi Antycypator - nagle, zupełnie niespodziewanie, Czarny Pan objął Toa Ognia. Muge, przerażony, bezskutecznie próbował się wyrywać swojemu zabójcy, więc w końcu się rozpłakał. - A jak dawno temu ta armia zaatakowała? - zapytał Navu. - 220 dni temu. - odpowiedziała Arctica. - Co do... Ja pier... - Toa Grawitacji ukrył twarz w dłoniach. - I ile terenów już zajęli? - Em... niemal wszystkie? - I dopiero teraz mnie obudziliście?! - No... właściwie to znaleźliśmy cię przypadkiem. I co ty niby robiłeś w tej skrzyni? - Calignis mnie złapali... Te gnojki musiały się dogadać z Armią Anihilacji, to do nich podobne. Pamiętam wielu Steltian, tępe drewniane narzędzia i armatki wodne... To zbyt straszne, by o tym mówić... No i musieliście mną tak rzucać? - Nie wiedziałem jak użyć Kostki - mruknął zakłopotany Huantonn. - Wystarczyło podać hasło, Calignis to debile, więc na pewno było proste. - stwierdził Navu, wzruszając ramionami. Kader, Rossin, Eris i Muge wymienili poirytowane spojrzenia. - To wchodzisz w to? - zapytał Mugetsu, ocierając łzy. - Tak, ale wasz plan może nie wypali. Zresztą, to w ogóle nie jest plan, tylko pół. A właściwie... - Przejdź do sedna - mruknął Ksarel, opierając się o ścianę ze skrzyżowanymi rękami, niczym badass. - Potrzebujemy czegoś zapasowego, bezpośredniego, szokującego, by odbić wszechświat z rąk Anihilacji. Zniszczycie Gwiazdę, ale wojska nadal będą zabijać naszych ludzi. Metru Nui może upaść, zanim wrócimy. A potem i tak trzeba będzie wyrżnąć wrogich żołnierzy... Nauczyłem się jednej ważnej rzeczy - gdy ktoś grozi komuś na kim ci zależy, nie ma miejsca na zawahanie. W pewnych chwilach po prostu nie będziemy mieć czasu na strach... Będziemy musieli zostawić za sobą mnóstwo trupów... - EKHEM - chrząknęli wszyscy obecni w pomieszczeniu. - Chodzi mi o to, że potrzebujemy tego, co znajduje się w KATAKUMBACH NIEŚMIERTELNYCH. - Katakum-- - KATAKUMBACH NIEŚMIERTELNYCH. - No dobra, zróbmy głosowanie, kto chce iść do tych Kata-- Muge napotkał wzrok Navu i poprawił się. - KATAKUMB. Jedynymi, którzy się za tym opowiedzieli, byli Navu i Rossin. - No dobra, postanowione, idziemy po kolejną superbroń - zadecydował Toa Ognia. Chciał już wyjść z pokoju, gdy odezwał się Rossin: - Em, a nie lepiej jeśli to ja i Navu pójdziemy, a reszta z was, w tym nasze OPki - wskazał na Antycypatora i Huantonna. - uda się do innego wymiaru? I zostawi nam Kadera, byśmy mogli do was dołączyć? - Umie się targować - poparł go Ksarel. Mugetsu ewidentnie bił się z myślami. - Nooooooooooooooooooooooo dobra, ale wiedz, że to wbrew demokracji - ostrzegł go Toa Ognia. - Wasz przywódca wie, że jest idiotą? - szepnął Navu do Arctici. Usłyszał to Rozpruwacz i zdziwiony przemówił: - Przywódca? Myślałem, że dowodzi ten łucznik. No bo jest taki badass i w ogóle. Mugetsu również to usłyszał i poczuł, że w kącikach jego oczu znowu zbierają się łzy. - Zapomniałbym. Od teraz jesteście Agentami C.I.A.C.H. - powiedział Toa Ognia łamiącym się głosem. - Agentami czego? - zdziwili się nowi członkowie. - Wyruszmy już teraz - poprosiła Eris. Wszyscy popatrzyli na nią zdziwieni. - Ale jest noc. - zauważył Kader. - No i? Ja widzę w ciemnościach. - Ja też. - odezwał się Cyzelator, stając za plecami swojej ofiary, z creepy uśmiechem. Pheo skinął głową, potwierdzając że on też. - No dobra - stwierdził Mugetsu, po czym dodał głębokim głosem: - AGENTS! TEAM UP AND ROLL OUT! Kader otworzył portal i po chwili w pomieszczeniu zostali tylko on, Rossin i Navu. - Gdzie twój miecz? - zapytał Toa Śmierci najemnika. Ten tylko machnął ręką. - Gdzie znajdują się te Katakumby Nieśmiertelnych? - zapytał Kader. - Południowy Kontynent, kwasowe jeziora. Toa Ognia otworzył drugi portal. - EJDŻENTS TIM AP ENT ROL AŁT! - nakazał Rossin i trójka ruszyła. - Nie umiesz - dało się słyszeć głos Kadera tuż przed zamknięciem portalu. Dzień Anihilacji +221 Shatoya kroczyła powoli po schodach zamku Nethranna, otoczona przez czterech ciężkozbrojnych wojowników. Przed drzwiami twierdzy stał już tylko jeden wartownik. Było wcześnie rano, Skakdi właśnie przygotowywali się do odejścia. Toa Psioniki podeszła do stojącego w bezruchu gwardzisty i dotknęła dłonią jego policzka. - Zabij ich. Wszystkich, oprócz jednego. - nakazała. Skakdi skinął głową i ruszył do twierdzy, mordować. Po nim weszła Shatoya ze swoimi ochroniarzami. Każdego napotykanego żołnierza posyłała na mord. - Zabijajcie. Umysły wojowników były osłabione, a sami żołnierze zmęczeni bitwami. Złamanie ich woli było proste. W kilka godzin wszyscy Skakdi w zamku, którzy liczyli, że uda im się uciec, byli martwi. Oprócz jednego. Spętanego Carnifexa rzucono u jej stóp. Ona sama siedziała na tronie Nethranna, z jedną nogą przewieszoną przez oparcie. - Doskonale - wstała i podniosła głowę jeńca. Popatrzyła mu w oczy, wchodząc równocześnie do jego umysłu. - A ty dołączysz do drużyny, prawda? Carnifex kiwnął powoli głową. - Zabierz go do pozostałych. - powiedziała Shatoya jednemu z jej ochroniarzy. - A wy przekażcie wiadomość, że Zakaz jest nasz. - Czy konieczne było posłanie na rzeź tylu naszych żołnierzy? - zapytał jeden z wojowników. Toa Psioniki popatrzyła na niego jak na debila. - I tak się odrodzą. Tymczasem, Carnifex został wepchnięty do portalu. Na miejscu, zaczęto zdejmować mu więzy. - Mogę uciec. - warknął, wstając. - Nie, zabijemy cię. Skakdi „rozejrzał się” i odkrył, że oprócz niego samego i żołnierza w niewielkim obozie znajduje się jeszcze kilka istot. - Panowie, oto nasz nowy członek. - powiedział Angel Brutaka, który okazał się być ochroniarzem. Pozostali mężczyźni popatrzyli na niego dziwne. Pozostali, czyli Doomrise, Atarun, Akhvalar, Titannius oraz Fonger. -Kim wy do cholery jesteście? - zapytał Carnifex. - Kim my jesteśmy. Jesteśmy... POTĘŻNI BARDZIEJ. - odparł Toa Ognia. - No dobrze, możemy ruszać. Wszyscy pamiętają, dwie grupy, zadania itd. Nowego wprowadzimy po drodze. - powiedział męski Toa Wody, przywódca zespołu. Jednak, Skakdi Ognia, nadal nie miał bladego pojęcia, co tu się do cholery jasnej dzieje. Czapter III,5: Zrozumieć Genezę Trylogii Lodowego Mistrza Księcia Kiedyś Dobrą Karawanę. O ósmej. Dzień Anihilacji -17621 (tak, na minusie) Lodowa Wyspa płonęła, tak jak wszystkie pozostałe z Archipelagu Wysp Żywiołowych. Wojska Władczyni Wszechświata mordowały mieszkańców i plądrowały ich dobytek. Połączone siły wielu Toa i Skakdi Ognia sprawiły, że wyspy stały w ogniu. A Lodowy Książę nie mógł z tym nic zrobić. Był bezsilny, był pokonany, był złamany. Ośmielił się odmówić dołączenia do Imperium Pani i teraz Imperium przyszło do niego. Wojna, jeśli w ogóle tak można było nazwać tę zagładę, była krótka, zaledwie kilkudniowa. Martwi wrogowie później wracali, wskrzeszeni mocą Gwiazdy. Straszliwa Armia podporządkowała sobie niemal cały Wszechświat. Ostatnim bastionem wolnych istot były Wyspy Żywiołowe, a teraz... Lodowy Książę nie mógł sobie wybaczyć. Trzeba było się zgodzić i zostać włączonym do Imperium. Przyjąć Dar Gwiazdy, wraz z mieszkańcami wysp. Niestety, na to było już za późno. Poprosił o pokój już w momencie, gdy Wojska zajęły Ziemną Wyspę i wyrżnęły wszystkie żywe istoty, które tam przebywały. W tym najlepszego przyjaciela LK - Maru. Mówili, że Toa Ziemi zginął osłaniając odwrót Matoran i zatrzymał w pojedynkę wrogów, do czasu aż Matoranie wypłynęli w morze na paru statkach. Co z tego, że potem, już na wodzie, dopadli ich Upadli, podwodne potwory i najokrutniejsi wojownicy Pani. Napadli na statki wprost spod powierzchni wody i wymordowali wszystkich ocalałych. Potem odprowadzili łupiny do portu na Lodowej Wyspie, gdzie na Matoran czekał Lodowy Książe. Gdy władca Wysp stał na pokładzie jednego ze statków, oglądając zwłoki i krew wsiąkniętą w pokład, zrozumiał że wojna była przegrana zanim się zaczęła. Właśnie wtedy wysłał posłańca z prośbą o pokój. Innymi słowy, trzy dni wcześniej. Do dzisiejszego dnia, Armie zmiażdżyły opór na pozostałych wyspach i pokonały wszystkie linie obrony przygotowane przez Księcia. Sam LK stał w pałacu Pani, na Południowyk Kontynencie, czekając na audiencję. A jego Wyspy płonęły. W końcu, wyszła do niego Imperatorowa. Musiał przyznać, że była całkiem ładna. Uklęknął przed nią na jedno kolano, a ona podeszła do niego i położyła dłoń na jego głowie. - Wszystko mogło zakończyć się bezkrwawo - powiedziała z idealnie udawanym smutkiem. - Ale wy, mężczyźni, zawsze musicie wszystko komplikować. LK zacisnął pięści i przygryzł wargę. Musiał złożyć jej hołd, by ocalić to co zostało z Archipelagu. Ale gdy nadarzy się okazja, zemści się. Zorganizuje Ruch Oporu i będzie torpedował akcje Armii Imperatorowej. Obiecał sobie, że zobaczy jak nieśmiertelna Pani umiera. - Wstań i pocałuj moją dłoń - nakazała Władczyni. Posłuchał jej. Musiał udawać, że jest całkiem rozbity. A gdy nadarzy się okazja... Dzień Anihilacji +222 - Księciu, otrzymasz zadanie. - zwróciła się do niego Imperatorowa. Siedziała na tym swoim wielkim tornie, a on klęczał na dole schodów, które prowadziły do tronu. Toa Lodu uniósł głowę. - Życiobiorca przekazał informację, że drużyna... Agentów Ciach, którą zinfiltrował, wkroczyła do naszego Wymiaru. Sama mogę to potwierdzić, dzięki mojej MOCY. - Co chcą osiągnąć? - zapytał Lodowy Książę, czując coś dziwnego. Niepokój? Nadzieję? Głód? - Chcą mnie obalić - parsknęła śmiechem Pani. - Wyobrażasz to sobie? Obalić mnie. - Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak - przeciągnął LK, również się uśmiechając. Z niedowierzania. - Prawdopodobnie natkną się na nasze oddziały. Jeśli okaże się, że umrą zanim się z nimi spotkam, będę bardzo niezadowolona. A chyba nie chcesz, bym była niezadowolona, prawda, mój drogi? - Nie, oczywiście że nie. - Możesz zabić wszystkich oprócz naszego Życiobiorcy, Mugetsu, Arctici i Rozpruwacza. Arcticę dostanie Hiosh, Muge dostanie wynagrodzenie, a Rozporka... dostanę ja. - Czy Rozpruwacz z tamtego świata nie... umarł? - zapytał wciąż klęczący wojownik. - Umar. Właśnie dlatego chcę go dostać. A teraz już ruszaj. Wyszedł z sali, po drodze wymienił spojrzenia z Hetroxem, który widocznie sam miał coś do przekazania Imperatorowej. Lodowy Książę wiedział, że nie może jeszcze wyruszyć. Musiał poinformować Ruch Oporu i poczynić przygotowania. Okazja właśnie się nadarzała... Czapter IV: Za linią wroga Ogromna Armia Anihilacji w Dniu Anihilacji zaatakowała wszechświat, chcąc go podbić i... em... zanihilować jego mieszkańców, za każdą cenę. Armia wojowników, którzy wracają do życia po śmierci, prze naprzód, dławiąc rozpaczliwy opór mieszkańców świata, którzy zgrupowali się w kilku miejscach w wymiarze i walczą o życie. Dowodzący obroną Metru Nui zmartwychwstały Mugetsu zebrał grupę popaprań-- bohaterów, którzy mają przeniknąć do Wymiaru Anihilacji i zniszczyć Czerwoną Gwiazdę, dzięki której Żołnierze się respią. W skład AGENTÓW C.I.A.C.H. (;_;) wchodzą: Eris, zmartwychwstała z dupy córka Eclipse; Rossin, żywa legenda; Huantonn, uchodźca z Wymiaru Pożogi (czy tam scalenia); Ksarel, OP-łucznik-najemnik-kiler; Arctica, zimna i żądna zemsty Toa Lodu; Pheo, milczący Irrnaut (?) Ognia oraz Kader, który miał własny harem. Później, do drużyny dołączyli: Navu, który wcale nie jest dobry bo neutralny; Hiosh, zdradziecki krętacz i szpieg Anihilacji a także Rozpruwacz, największy cyngiel we wszechświecie. Drużyna rozdzieliła się. Navu, Rossin i Kader udali się na poszukiwania Kata-- KATAKUMB NIEŚMIERTELNYCH, gdzie ma się znajdować kolejna superbroń. Pozostali kontynuują misję, obecnie przebywają już w Wymiarze Anihilacji. Jednak siły zła nie próżnują, Armia Anihilacja zbiera swoje siły by zająć Metru Nui (dowodzone teraz przez Mituxa & Partnerów), pokonany Demed staje się superbronią Anihilacji, a tajemniczy Potężni Bardziej (wyrzutkowie, komandosi Anihilacji) otrzymują kolejne zadania. By dowiedzieć się więcej o perypetiach Mituxa & Partnerów oraz Potężnych Bardziej, zajrzyj do Pobocznych Anihilacji: Mitux & Partnerzy i POTĘŻNI BARDZIEJ, już w kioskach. Zestawy sprzedawane osobno. Oferta ważna do wyczerpania zapasów. Przed użyciem zapoznaj się z treścią ulotki dołączonej do opakowania, bądź skonsultuj się z lekarzem lub farmaceutą, gdyż każda Anihilacja niewłaściwie stosowana zagraża Twojemu życiu lub zdrowiu psychicznemu. Kira ssie. Dzień Anihilacji +200 Istota-w-kapturze odwróciła się w kierunku drzwi, które właśnie się otworzyły. Przeszedł przez nie mężczyzna w czarnym pancerzu z krwiście czerwonymi oczami. Wojownik uśmiechał się, a jego pancerz był pokryty krwią. Istota-w-kapturze otwierała usta, by coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle Rozpruwacz użył swojej superszybkości i supersiły - złapał Istotę za nadgarstki i pchnął na ścianę. Następnie prawie zerwał z jej głowy kaptur, odsłaniając... kobietę. Ponownie złapał ją za nadgarstek i przycisnął go do ściany, jednocześnie całując władczynię Wymiaru Anihilacji i innych, podbitych przez jej wojska. Pocałunek trwał długo, ale Rozpruwacz wreszcie oderwał się od warg Istoty. Puścił także jej nadgarstki. Nagle, ręka Władczyni wystrzeliła w jego pierś. Nim Rozpruwacz zareagował, Pani Imperator ściskała jego serce. Ciało Rozpruwacza upadło na ziemię i zaraz potem zniknęło. Pojawił się kilka chwil później. - Dziękuję. Każda śmierć daje mi tylko więcej mo-- - Zrobisz to jeszcze raz, a odbiorę ci Dar Gwiazdy - wysyczała wściekła Władczyni. - Co, już nie wolno mi całować ukochanej? Przedtem ci się podobało - Rozpruwacz nie przestawał się uśmiechać. - Zresztą, jego tu nie ma. - Jesteś cały we krwi. Powiedz przynajmniej, że masz dla mnie dobre wieści. Czarny Pan dopiero teraz przyklęknął i pocałował dłoń Swojej Pani. Jednak ona, gdy pocałunek się przedłużał, wyszarpnęła ją. - Zdobyłem dla ciebie Południowe Wyspy. - powiedział, wstając. - Do zmiażdżenia został tylko Zakon Calignis. Władczyni odwróciła się do niego plecami. On objął ją w pasie i pocałował w szyję. Zakapturzona cicho jęknęła. - Calignis nie będzie twoim zadaniem. - powiedziała wreszcie Pani. - Zajmą się nimi Potężni Bar- och! -Bardziej. - A co będzie moim zadaniem? - zapytał, obracając swoją ukochaną przodem do siebie. Spojrzał jej w oczy. - Metru Nui... Zabierzesz Florexa i połowę Potężnych. - odpowiedziała Władczyni z błyskiem w oku, chwytając go za szyję. Teraz to ona pchnęła go na ścianę i pocałowała. - Ale na to przyjdzie czas. Na razie, jedynym twoim zadaniem jestem ja. Tym razem to w oczach Rozpruwacza pojawił się błysk. Dzień Anihilacji +222 Mortis wyglądnął za mury wyspy Calignis. Zobaczył zatokę do której wpływała niewielka łódka. W oddali, na horyzoncie, znajdowało się kilkadziesiąt okrętów Anihilacji. Xenos zacisnął pięść i nawet nie zauważył, że ukruszył fragment blanki. Wiedział, że rozejm z Armią Anihilacji nie będzie trwać wiecznie. Ale przynajmniej udało mu się odwlec atak wrogich wojsk. Armia skontaktowała się z Zakonem jeszcze przed Dnim Anihilacji. Zawarto porozumienie. Jednym z warunków było unieszkodliwienie Navu. Zadanie to pochłonęło wielu Steltian, mnóstwo tępych drewnianych narzędzi i kilkaset armatek wodnych. Ale Zakon nie był w stanie zabić Toa Grawitacji, więc ukryto go w specjalnym więzieniu - Kosmicznej Kostce. Niestety, Kostkę wykradziono z Czarnej Twierdzy. Innym warunkiem było nieingerowanie w konflikt Anihilacji z tym Wszechświatem. Przewidując, że wrogie wojska będą chciały zająć wszystkie tereny, Mortis posłał do wież i twierdz na Południowych Wyspach samych najgorszych Xenos i ich sługusów. Dlatego strata ich była nieznacząca. Zakon udawał, że nie zauważył zniszczenia jego przyczółków, a Armia Anihilacji parła naprzód. Z informacji, jakie szpiegom Calignis udało się zdobyć wynikało, że bardzo niewiele terenów nie zostało podbitych, w tym samo Calignis, Metru Nui i Artakha. Ostatnio Anihilacja wreszcie podbiła Zakaz. A teraz jacyś ludzie płynęli tu łódką. Mortis wyszedł poza mury wyspy i skierował się na nabrzeże. Załogę portu uzbrojono, tu także powstały umocnienia. Rozlokowano machiny oblężnicze, stworzono tunele służące do ewakuacji załogi. Z łódki wysiadło męski (WTF) Toa Wody i Corenastanka, Shae. - Wiesz po co przybyliśmy, nie? - zapytał Akhvalar. - Zniszczymy waszą flotę. Nasze machiny i moce-- - To se niszczcie. - Toa wzruszył ramionami. - Wiesz dlaczego tu jesteśmy? Shae sięgnęła do łodzi i wyciągnęła kanciaste zawiniątko. Pociągnęła za czarny materiał i rzuciła pustą Kosmiczną Kostkę pod nogi Mortisa. - Znaleźliśmy to na Zakazie - powiedział Akhvalar, podchodząc do Xenos. Kopniakiem odrzucił puste pudło. - Umowa nie obowiązuje. - Zdobycie tej wyspy będzie was wiele kosztowało. Połamiecie sobie zęby na Cali-- - Nie sądzę. - powiedział Toa Wody. I uderzył wysokiego na 2 bio Mortisa wierzchem dłoni. Xenos dopiero teraz się wściekł. Sięgał po swoją Kosę Bojową, gdy Shae wzbiła się w powietrze i wyciągnęła swoje pistolety. Akhvalar odsunął się od znieważonego Xenos. - Wynoście się z mojej wyspy - warknął Mortis, jednocześnie wydając telepatyczny rozkaz pozostałym Xenos. Machiny posłały w kierunku floty pierwsze pociski, tylko kilka z nich w ogóle doleciało do łodzi. Nie miało to na celu uczynić żadnych poważniejszych szkód, tylko, jak to się ładnie mówi, „wymacać wroga”. - Nah, to już nasza wyspa - powiedział Akhvalar. Nagle, strumień wody uderzył w Mortisa, który zasłonił się cienistą ścianą. Jednocześnie, fala zalała nadbiegającą załogę portu. Shae szybko rzuciła jakiś kulisty przedmiot. Granat eksplodował elektrycznością, i śmiertelnie poraził zmoczonych wojowników. Mortis zaatakował Akhvalara, wymachując kosą. Toa Wody odbił atak buzdyganem i wystrzelił z miotacza zamor kulą wody prosto w twarz Xenos. Z murów Zakonu zeskakiwali już żołnierze. Nagle, otworzył się portal, z którego wyskoczył Angel Brutaka i kolejny Potężny Bardziej - Atarun. Tym razem biały wojownik miał na twarzy Kakamę. Obaj skoczyli pomóc Akhvalarowi, który ewidentnie nie radził sobie z przywódcą Xenos. Angel Brutaka otworzył duży portal za plecami Xenos, a Atarun użył telekinezy i wepchnął tam Mortisa. Chwilę później, portal zamknął się. Nadbiegający żołnierze zatrzymali się, zszokowani. Właśnie stracili przywódcę. I nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że właśnie w zupełnie innym miejscu na wyspie ląduje kilku komandosów, w tym Keelhauled i Carnifex. - I dlatego nie posyła się dowódców na pole bitwy! - krzyknął Akhvalar, wznosząc do góry buzdygan. - Ale ty jesteś naszym dowódcą - mruknął do niego Atarun. Żołnierze Calignis w końcu dobiegli do najeźdźców. Shae upadła na ziemię, przebita bełtem z kuszy. Żaden z Potężnych Bardziej nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. No, oprócz Ataruna, który cisnął dogorywającą Corenastanką w jakiegoś wojownika. Ten zdołał się uchylić, ale Potężny Bardziej już był przy nim i przebijał go swoją włócznią. Zmrok użył na nim Avsy, ale Atarunowi nie zrobiło to różnicy. Potężny odrzucił Syna Śmierci tarczą. Ten, w odwecie, pozbawił wojownika wzroku. - Angel! - krzyknął Atarun i pod jego stopami otworzył się portal, który odesłał go z powrotem na okręt. Tymczasem, Akhvalar zaatakował Zmroka od tyłu i grzmotnął go w łeb Buzdyganem Rozpadu. Syn Śmierci upadł na ziemię, a Toa Wody zaczął metodycznie uderzać go raz po raz swoją bronią. Po chwili buzdygan był lepki od krwi i tkanki mózgowej. Angel Brutaka osłonił towarzysza tarczą, blokując cios toporem jakiegoś Skakdi. Wzrok wojownika ogłuszył Potężnego, więc teraz to Akhvalar go osłaniał. Strumieniem wody pod ogromnym ciśnieniem złamał przeciwnikowi kręgosłup. Obok obu Potężnych pojawiło się kilka portali i wybiegli z nich Żołnierze Anihilacji. Stojący na Murach wystrzelili z Cordaków, roznosząc w pył większość natarcia. Akhvalar osłonił siebie, Brutakę i jeszcze dwóch żołnierzy ścianą wody, ale siła wybuchu i tak ich odrzuciła. Austin i Trogg zrobili w Murze dziurę i uśmiercili natrętnych strzelców. Oczywiście, to były dopiero umocnienia portu, ale właśnie port mięli zająć pierwszego dnia oblężenia. Toa Wody nie miał zamiaru się tam pchać, bo on, w przeciwieństwie do otaczających go żołnierzy, nie zrespiłby się. Zresztą, pewnie zaraz pojawią się pozostali Synowie Śmierci by pomścić brata. A z tymi OPkami to już całkiem nie miał ochoty się stykać. - Angel, musimy się stąd wynosić i to pronto, bo nas naje-- - nie dokończył Toa, bo zauważył, że z jednego z portali wyszedł... Mortis z Olmak na twarzy. - No tak, to byłoby zbyt proste - warknął Toa. Pstryknął palcami i podniosła się gigantyczna fala, po czym uderzyła na brzeg wyspy i umocnienia. Miał gdzieś, że trafi Żołnierzy Anihilacji. Ściana wody rozbiła się o zbocze jakiejś góry i kolejny mur. Nie był to jednak główny Mur Calignis. W końcu, udało się Akhvalerowi ocucić towarzysza i obaj szybko spieprzyli przez portal. O całym oblężeniu będzie można przeczytać w Pobocznej Anihilacji: POTĘŻNYCH BARDZIEJ. Kiedyś. Dzień Anihilacji +223 Navu, Rossin i Kader wyjrzeli zza pagórka, po czym ponownie schowali głowy. Wczoraj dotarli na tereny Kwasowych Jezior i obecnie je przeszukiwali. Pech chciał, że natknęli się na Armię Anihilacji. Na razie Agenci nie wdawali się w walkę, tylko obserwowali. Rossin użył swojej mocy i opuścił swe ciało, po czym udał się na zwiad pod postacią ducha. Wznosił się przed nimi spory obóz wrogich wojsk. Pochody Armii Anihilacji maszerowały na południe, być może kierowały się na Calignis. - Wiecie co w was lubię? - zapytał Rossin, gdy wrócił. - To, że nie rzucacie się na wrogów jak debile. - Tia... - mruknął Kader. - No bo gdyby był tu taki Muge, to od razu by na nich ruszył z jakimś durnym okrzykiem na ustach. ---- - Agenci! CIACH! - rozdarł się Muge, rzucając się na grupkę wrogów. Pozostali członkowie drużyny przewrócili oczami. - To im się nie upiecze! Nie zgasicie mnie! Rozpalę swój wewnętrzny ogień! Pora podgrzać atmosferę! Zaraz zrobi się tu gorąco! - Coś ty w takiej gorącej wodzie kąpany... - Arctica schowała twarz w dłoniach. ---- - I właśnie dlatego cieszę się, że jestem z wami w eki-- - Zamknij mordę. - poradził mu Navu. - Ożesz! Aleś ty cyniczny i szyderczy! Tymczasem, żołnierze Anihilacji zaczęli otwierać portale i opuszczać obóz. - Nie mogli po prostu się tepnąć zamiast leźć na południe? - nie rozumiał Kader. - To co, atakujemy? Nie jest ich aż tak dużo. - zapytał Rossin. Pozostali zastanawiali się przez chwilę, po czym skinęli głowami. Wojownicy wyskoczyli z ukrycia i rzucili się na wrogów. - Jakim cudem ich nie zauważyliśmy? - zapytał jeden z Żołnierzy Anihilacji. - Nieelementarna, ograniczona moc psioniki każdego użytkownika żywiołu śmierci? - zapytał Rossin, przebijając żołnierza. Navu bardzo nieczysto i bardzo brutalnie kopnął jakiegoś wojownika, a gdy ten się schylił, szybko skręcił mu kark. Rossin wymachiwał w powietrzu Zajebywatorem i rozsiewał wokół śmierć, dosłownie. Następnie wskrzesił poległych i przyzwał jakiegoś demona śmierci. - Nie gadaj tyle tylko szykuj ten ołtarz - warknął stwór, wyglądający jak bezdomny Matoranin. - Ocipiałeś? - zapytał Kolekcjoner dusz. Szykował się epicki pojedynek między bezdomnym z jęzorem do ziemi a zmutowanym Matoraninem. Hordika doskoczył do demona i dźgnął go pazurem w pierś. Stwór z innego planu astralnego krzyknął potępieńczo i rozsypał się na popiół. - Dobra, to było dziwne - powiedział Kader, podlatując do Kolekcjonera, dzięki silnikom Adaptacyjnej Zbroi. Matoranin obrócił się i posłał w Toa Ognia strumień śmierci. Jednakże, Rossin znalazł się przed Kaderem i zablokował atak Zajebywatorem. Navu użył mocy i przyciągnął do siebie Kolekcjonera, po czym zakrwawionymi już pięściami zrobił mu z głowy papkę. ''- Głupcy.'' - Agenci usłyszeli w swoich umysłach myśl pradawnej istoty. Imię jej brzmiało... właściwie nie wiadomo, ale mówiono na nią „Śmierć”, „Zagłada”, „Pankrac-- tzn. „Kosiarz”. - O nie! To Kosiarz! - krzyknął Toa Śmierci. Pradawna istota zaatakowała go Kosą Zagłady. Wojownik z trudem sparował Zajebywatorem. Wymienili kilka ciosów; LSI został zepchnięty do defensywy. Nagle, Kosiarz uderzył bronią , przełamując miecz Rossina. Następnie, bez problemu, przebił wojownika Kosą. Toa żywiołu Śmierci był odporny na ból cielesny, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Kosiarz kopniakiem cisnął go nad brzeg kwasowego jeziora. Kader z powietrza posłał w Zagładę strumień ognia, zszokowany łatwością z jaką Kosiarz skopał tyłek Rossina. - Navu! - krzyknął rozpaczliwie Toa Ognia, widząc jak Kosiarz zaczyna unosić się w powietrze, gotów chwycić wojownika i wyssać mu życie. Tak, potrafił to. Toa Grawitacji ociekał krwią, pod nim piętrzył się spory stos trupów. Wielu nawet do niego nie dobiegło, bo rozerwał ich grawitacją. Nagle, pierś Kadera przebiła strzała wystrzelona przez Anarchera. Navu uniósł go w powietrze, po czym grzmotnął nim o ziemię, przerabiając na miazgę. Przygwoździł też Kosiarza, po czym... wyciągnął rękę. Długo nic się nie działo. Przybyli nowi przeciwnicy i już rzucali się na Navu i posyłali w niego wyładowania elementarne, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Rozległ się świst. Lecący obiekt przebił się kilku wrogów, którzy zajęli się błękitnym ogniem, ze względu na kontakt ich ciała z rękojeścią. Po drodze przebił także pierś Kosiarza, który aż przyklęknął. Teraz palił się na niebiesko i na czerwono. Obrońca Matoran wylądował w dłoni Navu. Fala uderzeniowa odrzuciła nadlatujących wrogów, pociski i wyładowania. Kilkunastu przeciwników wpadło do kwasowego jeziora. Toa Grawitacji uniósł miecz w górę. - Gdy Navu niszczy to z hukiem - powiedział pod nosem i krzyknął: - NAVU EX MACHINA! I wszyscy wrogowie umarli, tak po prostu. Chociaż nie, najpierw wszystkich grawitacja uniosła w powietrze, po czym wkomponowała w ziemię. Po chwili, wstał Rossin, który zdołał się zregenerować. Tak, potrafił to. Śmierć, ludziska. Oprócz niego, wstał także Kosiarz. - No co za OPek! - mruknął Navu. - NAVU EX-- - To nie będzie potrzebne - wtrącił się Rossin, podbiegając do wściekłego wroga. - Unieruchom go! Jednak, zanim Navu zwiększył ciążenie Zagłady, ten zdołał odwrócić się i złapać pazurzastą łapą biegnącego Toa Śmierci za szyję. Uniósł go w powietrze. - Dam radę! - pisnął Rossin, unosząc resztkę Zajebywatora. Kosiarz już zaczął wykradać mu życie i zdrowie, jednocześnie postarzając. Ostrze złamanego miecza LSI spadło, odcinając dłoń Śmierci. Dłoń trzymającą Kosę. Zanim Kosiarz zareagował, broń wpadła do portalu stworzonego przez Kadera. Wypadła wprost w dłoń Navu, który rzucił nią w Kosiarza. Ostrze Kosy wbiło się w pierś płonącej dwukolorowo starożytnej istoty, cudem mijając słabnącego Rossina. Toa Śmierci chwycił za rękojeść oręża i wzmocnił atak swoją mocą. Wszyscy trzej wojownicy odczuli w umysłach przedśmiertny krzyk OPka: ''- Strasznie przekombinowaaaaaaaaaaach!'' - Co za pały, zabili Kosiarza! - zbulwersował się jakiś żołnierz. - Szczym ryj - zgasił go Navu, po czym rozerwał grawitacją na pół. Rossin obejrzał ranę Kadera, ale nie było to nic strasznego. Toa Śmierci wyczułby, gdyby jego towarzysz był bliski zgonu, a tak nie było. Jednakże, wrogów wciąż przybywało. Do dwóch Agentów podbiegła Heya, chcąc dźgnąć któregoś z nich trójzębem, ale Kader bez patrzenia wykonał unik i przebił jej głowę mieczem. Okazało się, że to kopia oryginalnej Toa, która w tym czasie próbowała zajść Navu od tyłu. Głupia. Toa Grawitacji wessaną w ciało Calix wykonał prawie niemożliwy do wykonania unik i w powietrzu ściął głowę Toa Wody świeżo naprawionym dzięki swojej drugiej Kanohi (tym razem na twarzy) Zajebywatorem. - Naaaaaaaaaaaavu, a panowie żołnierze nas obrażaaaaaaaaaaaaajom - poskarżył się Rossin, chcąc by Synalek Artakhi zakończył walkę. Ten skinął głową. - NAVU EX MACHINA DUO! ---- Kilka godzin później, wojownicy zatrzymali się. Po drodze do tego miejsca rozprawili się z kilkoma zbłąkanymi oddziałami Anihilacji. Ale nareszcie dotarli. Znajdowali się w niewielkim kanionie, którego dno w sporej części było wypełnione kwasem. Był tu nawet kwasowy wodospad. Trzej towarzysze stali przed metalowymi drzwiami schronu, nie bardzo wiedząc co dalej. - Ten Kosiarz był z naszego wszechświata czy z innego? - zagadnął Rossina Kader. Navu zabrał się do oglądania hermetycznych wrót. - Jeśli z naszego, to Armia Anihilacji musiała go znaleźć i wybudzić. Jeśli z innego, to nasz pewnie nadal śpi, pokonany przez Makuta. Wolałbym, by Anihilacja nie miała drugiego Kosiarza... - Podejdźcie tu - poprosił Navu, który widocznie coś znalazł. Toa podeszli do pochylającego się Agenta i zobaczyli jakieś urządzenie, to chyba był... - Domofon? - zapytał zdziwiony Kader. - Zadzwoń. - podsunął Rossin, odsuwając się o krok. Navu zastanawiał się przez chwilę, po czym wcisnął guzik. - Przydałby się Pheo - mruknął Kader. - Proszę podać hasło - powiedział gburowaty męski głos. Schylony Toa Grawitacji popatrzył na towarzyszy. Odchrząknął. Po czym powiedział: - MARWEL. Dało się słyszeć odgłos poruszanych mechanizmów. Dzień Anihilacji +222 (tak, dzień wcześniej. no i co? nic.) Grupka siedziała przy ognisku. Brakowało tylko Huantonna, który udał się na zwiad. Pozostali znajdowali się na jakiejś jałowej wysepce, bez żywej duszy. Dlatego odważyli się rozpalić ogień. - Czy ktoś może mi przypomnieć, kto zostawił jedynego z nas, który BYŁ W TYM WYMIARZE, w naszym wymiarze? - zapytała Arctica, przysuwając się do Muge. - Chodzi o Kadera, żeby nie było... - Rossin? - zapytał Toa Ognia, wpatrując się w płomienie. - A kto posłał tego z nas, którego żywioł pozwala mu przemierzać świat pod postacią ducha i być świetnym zwiadowcą? Chodzi o Rossina. - Rossin? - odezwała się Eris, przysuwając się do Rozpruwacza. - No, właśnie mówię, że chodzi o Ross-- Nieważne. - burknęła Toa Lodu, obejmując rękami kolana. - Ekhem, ile czasu minęło od Porządnej Walki z Krabbernem? - wtrącił się Antycypator, przy okazji odsuwając od Eris. - Kilkaset lat - powiedziała Arctica. - W międzyczasie chyba wydarzył się jakiś NIESKOŃCZONY KRYZYS, a potem Dni Przeszłej Przyszłości, które go anulowały i przy okazji anulowały same siebie. Ale tak naprawdę nikt nie wie, o co w tym wszystkim chodziło. - Ostatnie co pamiętam to jak pokonałem Krabberna, a potem... - zaczął Rozporek. - Nie pokonałeś go. - powiedział Hiosh. - Co? - zdziwił się Rozporek. - Ale jak to... - No, zabił cię - dodał Ksarel. - Sam widziałem. - A ja zabiłem jego. - kontynuował Hiosh. - Gigantycznym wiertłem. Rozpruwacz zaniemówił. Wstał i odszedł od ogniska na kilkanaście bio, po czym usiadł na ziemi, załamany. Po kilku chwila usiadła obok niego Eris. Oparła głowę na jego ramieniu. - Wiesz, że cię zabiłem? - zapytał Cyzelator, odsuwając się. Córka Eclipse prawie się przewróciła. - No i co z tego? - Wiesz, że prawdopodobnie jesteś chora psychicznie? - No i? - Eris nadal przysuwała się do Cyzelatora. - To chyba jakiś syndrom. Zaczynało już świtać, drużyna zebrała się. Huantonn wrócił i oznajmił, że wyspa nadal jest tak samo jałowa jak przedtem. Toa Ognia dodał, że znalazł Południowy Kontynent. W jego centrum miał znajdować się pałac, z którego najbliżej było Czerwonej Gwiazdy. W tym Wymiarze, Gwiazda była doskonale widoczna. Niemal zastępowała słońce. Agenci cały czas kierowali się drogą wskazywaną przez RedStara, by już wkrótce uratować parę światów. - Wszyscy gotowi? - zapytał Mugetsu, rozruszając swoją mechaniczną łapę. Agenci pokiwali głowami. - Huantonn, dajesz. Uciekinier z Wymiaru Scalenia pstryknął palcami i drużyna teleportowała się na Kontynent. Ksarel przetarł oczy. I szybko chwycił za łuk. - Brawo, Huantonn, brawo. - warknął Vortixx, celując w najbliższego żołnierza. Toa Ognia teleportował ich wprost przed oblicza sporego oddziału wrogów. Naprawdę sporego. Była tu kupa Skakdi, Toa, Innych Postaci i jeszcze paru tytanów. Mugetsu aktywował armatę na lewej ręce, Eris wyciągnęła sztylety, Pheo chwycił mocniej Wielki Miecz Takarda, Arctica uniosła oba Mroźne Ostrza, Huantonn sięgnął po Ostrze Energii Atomowej. Hiosh wyciągnał przed siebie ręce, a Rozpruwacz zgrzytnął pazurami. - Zawsze mogę nas stąd telepor-- - zaczał Huantonn, ale przerwał mu Muge: - W jeszcze większe bagno? Nie, dzięki. I już wiedzą, że tu jesteśmy. - Już od dawna - parsknął jakiś Toa w zielonej zbroi, z pomarańczową Pakari na twarzy. - Florex? - wytrzeszczyli oczy Agenci. - I ja. - oznajmił mroczny głos. Należał do istoty, która unosiła się nad ziemią. Była ona odziana w czarną zbroję, na jej piersi pyszniło się równie czarne „R” na czerwonym tle. Istota miała czerwoną pelerynę przyczepianą do zbroi łańcuchami. Łańuchy znajdowały się również w paru innych miejscach zbroi. Knykcie rękawic Mrocznego Pana były pokryte kolcami. Oczy istoty były czerwone, a nawet mrocznie czerwone. I świeciły się. - Co teraz, Rozpruwacz Anihilacji? - zapytała Eris. - Mhm... taki mroczny... Florex posłał kochankowi Istoty-w-kapturze kuksańca, mówiąc: - Dobrze, że zabili nas w Metru Nui, nie? Teraz będziemy mogli zabić ostatnie nadzieje tych złamasów, he... Czarny Czarny Pan (specjalnie) posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie. - Wy o nas wiecie? - zapytała Arctica, zaskoczona tak jak pozostali Agenci. - No pewnie, w końcu mamy w waszych szeregach szpiega, hehe... - Florex, mogę cię prosić na chwilę? - poprosił niewinnym głosem Rozpruwacz. Dwójka odeszła na stronę, a na miejscu Czarny Pan kilkukrotnie spoliczkował Toa Roślinności. - ILE RAZY CI MÓWIŁEM, ŻEBY NIE ZDRADZAĆ TAK TAJNYCH INFORMACJI? - Em, trzy? - zapytał Sedińczyk, poprawiając Kanohi. Obaj wojownicy wrócili do drużyny. - Rozpruwacz, weź Rozpruwacza i Florexa. - Muge zaczął wydawać rozkazy półgłosem. - Huantonn, oczyść drogę. Hiosh, Pheo, chrońcie boki. Arctica, Eris, trzymacie tyły. Ksarel, strzelaj z łuku. - A ty? - zapytał Vortixx. - Ja? Ja będę wydawał rozkazy. - A co zrobimy ze zdrajcą? - wtrącił się Hiosh. - Zabijemy, jak już wyjdziemy z tego cało. Toa-Makuta pokiwał głową. - Chłopcy - Arctica zwróciła się do otaczających ich Żołnierzy Anihilacji. - Oceany mają wodę, wulkany lawę, Nakihle przeznaczenie, a wy macie wpie*dol. Toa Lodu rzuciła się na zszokowanych wojowników, Eris ruszyła tuż za nią. Wpadły między wrogów i zaczęły zbierać śmiertelne żniwo. Arctica zamroziła kilkunastu przeciwników, przy pomocy towarzyszki, która również kontrolowała żywioł lodu. Córka Eclipse posłała między wrogów piorun kulisty. Ukochana Voxa czuła, że żyje. Kochała walkę prawie równie mocno jak kochała swojego Toa Dźwięku. Mroźne Ostrza odcinały z łatwością kończyny i masakrowały wnętrzności wrogów. Sparowała cios jakiegoś żołnierza jednym mieczem; drugim odcięła mu rękę. Następnie pierwszym przebiła mu czaszkę. Kolejny był Vhanit. Uniknęła ciosu jego topora, po czym skoczyła mu za plecy i dekapitowała. Łatwizna. Napotkanego dalej Skakdi po prostu zamroziła - wystarczyło że dotknęła go Ostrzem - i wysokim kopniakiem rozbiła na kawałki. Zobaczyła, że ktoś zamierza się od tyłu na Eris, szybko posłała w niego lodowego kolca, który następnie rozsadził mu pierś. Nagle, usłyszała potężne uderzenia. Ziemią wstrząsnęło, Toa niemal straciła równowagę. Pomogła wstać Eris, którą rzuciło na ziemię i obie spojrzały w kierunku, skąd rozległy się uderzenia. Ich oczy rozszerzyły się ze strachu. Parę chwil przedtem, Pheo w milczeniu unicestwiał kolejnych wrogich wojowników. Kątem oka obserwował Muge i Ksarela strzelających ze swoich broni. Irrnaut (serio, ktoś może mi wyjaśnić co to za rasa? nie? szkoda ;_;) stopił kilku przeciwników plazmowym potokiem, paru innych niemal poprzecinał na pół swoim Wielkim Mieczem. W razie czego, na plecach miał jeszcze kilof, pamiątkę po swoim dawnym życiu. Wojownik uniknął ciosu morgenszterenm, zawirował i rozpłatał kolejnego przeciwnika. Praktycznie nie rozróżniał wrogów; byli tylko zbitą, umierającą szybko masą. ''- Gdy wrogowie są do d*py, to się często łączą w kupy - brzmiało stare Irrnauckie przysłowie, Pheo akurat je sobie przypomniał.'' Nagle, rozległy się mocarne uderzenia. Milczący Agent za trudem utrzymał się na nogach. Wrogowie wokół niego ryknęli tryumfalnie. Wojownik obejrzał się i zamarł, zszokowany. Hiosh, w tym samym czasie, walczył z drugiej strony. Nie wzbraniał się przed mordowaniem własnych ludzi, ba! Odpowiadało mu to. Większość żołnierzy albo nie rozpoznawała Życiobiorcy, albo nie zdołała się nad tym faktem zastanowić, bo umierała. Toa-Makuta widział Rozpruwacza kilkukrotnie i to z daleka. Był jednym z najbardziej zaufanych ludzi Pani. Władczyni. Istoty-w-kapturze. Oczywiście, miała ona swojego ukochanego, H-- Zdradziecki Agent nawet nie dokończył myśli, bo ziemią wstrząsnęło. Rozejrzał się i namierzył źródło hałasu. Uśmiechnął się wewnątrz, na zewnątrz zaś okazując zdziwienie. Wiedza. Huantonn potężnym strumieniem ognia stopił kilkudziesięciu napastników, oczyszczając przejście. Nagle, na Toa Ognia skoczył Toa Ziemi ze złotą maską, Connev. Wrogi wojownik błyskawicznym atakiem przebił pancerz Huantonna, raniąc go. Od dawna nikt nawet nie zdołał zarysować zbroi OPka z Wymiarów Scalenia i Pożogi. Wojownik aż zaniemówił i ledwo zdołał sparować następny cios swoim Ostrzem Energii Atomowej. Nagle, Connev zniknął - aktywował Hunę. Huantonnowi nie chciało się go szukać, więc po prostu wbił miecz w ziemię. Oręż eksplodował Energią Atomową z siłą malutkiej bomby wodorowej. Wybuch zagłuszyły jednak odgłosy uderzeń. Agent odwrócił wzork i z zażenowania plasnął dłonią w czoło. Ksarel i Muge ostrzeliwali się, stojąc do siebie plecami. Toa Ognia obserwował pole bitwy na tyle, na ile mógł, pozostawiając na ziemi. Nie chciał zostawiać Ksarela samego, mimo że było mało prawdopodobne, że najemnik sobie nie poradzi. Mugetsu spojrzał jak radzi sobie Rozpruwacz i zamarł. Chwilę później rozległy się uderzenia mogące skruszyć górę. Rozpruwacz przez długi moment mierzył wzrokiem swoich przeciwników. Potem wystartował, wzbijając się w powietrze. Lecąc, uderzył swojego odpowiednika w głowę, odrzucając. Następnie kopniakiem zrobił to samo z Florexem. Chciał doskoczyć do Toa Roślinności swoją superszybkością, gdy coś złapało go za nogę i grzmotnęło o ziemię. Alternatywny Czarny Pan poszedł za ciosem i tąpnął nogą w plecy leżącego wroga, łamiąc mu kręgosłup. Po chwili podszedł do niego Florex i obaj zaczęli raz po raz uderzać w ciało Cyzelatora pięściami. Rozporek używał do tego swojej supersiły, a Sedińczyk wspomagał się Kanohi. Potężne uderzenia wstrząsnęły okolicą i zagłuszyły inne odgłosy. Za każdym ciosem następował kolejny i tak przez jakiś czas. Na usta cisnęło się tylko jedno słowo: - Kaźń - szepnęła Arctica. - Świniobicie - jęknęła Eris. Wszyscy dziwnie na nią spojrzeli. W końcu, rzeź się zakończyła. Czarny Czarny Pan przeszedł po zmasakrowanym ciele odpowiednika i stanął przed zdruzgotanymi Agentami, po czym dumnie wziął się pod boki i wyszczerzył białe zęby. - Czy oni właśnie w 5 sekund skopali największego cyngla we wszechświecie? - próbował upewnić się Muge. - Co za OPki - warknął Ksarel. Vortixx z szokiem zauważył, że ręce mu drżały. - A teraz to samo spotka was. - oznajmił triumfalnie Cyzelator. - Chyba ty! - rozległo się za jego plecami. Zanim ktokolwiek zdołał zareagować, pokonany Rozpruwacz doskoczył do swojego odpowiednika, po czym złapał go za głowę i z krzykiem... rozerwał na pół. Uwolnił z oczu dwa laserowe strumienie, które pomogły mu przy rozpruwaniu tułowia. W końcu, Antycypator uniósł w górę dwie połowy Rozpruwacza. Nawet jego peleryna była rozpruta. Następnie, Agent C.I.A.C.H. dopadł Florexa i wbił pazury w jego zbroję, unosząc. - A co do ciebie... - warknął, po czym obaj zniknęli. Rozpruwacz użył superszybkości. Przebił się przez ciała przeciwników, których dopiero po chwili odrzuciła fala uderzeniowa. Zresztą, już wtedy nie żyli. Cyzelator wzbijał się w powietrze, cały czas zwiększając prędkość. Florex krzyczał i próbował się wyrwać, ale było za późno. Jego ciało nie było do czegoś takiego przygotowane. Nagle, wszystko zalała wszechogarniająca biel. Ciało krzyczącego Toa zaczęło szarzeć i rozsypywać się na popiół. Po chwili, nic z niego nie zostało. Rozpruwacz momentalnie się zatrzymał, okazało się że jest tuż przed ścianą jakiego pałacu. Parę chwil później dogoniła go fala uderzeniowa i rozbiła ścianę, naruszając same fundamenty twierdzy. Antycypator spojrzał w górę i zobaczył wisząco nisko Czerwoną Gwiazdę. Zacisnął pięści i wrócił do towarzyszy. - Co zrobiłeś z Florexem? - zapytał Mugetsu na miejscu, odstrzeliwując łeb jakiemuś żołnierzowi. - Em... Chyba wepchnąłem go do nieskończoności - Rozpruwacz podrapał się z zakłopotaniem po głowie. - Mhm. - Toa Ognia po prostu przyjął to wiadomości. - Czy ty wtedy... umarłeś? - Coś ty - roześmiał się psychopata. - Mam czynnik regenerujący, który działa nawet po śmierci. Bo teraz jestem chodzącą śmiercią. Wskrzesiliście, ale nie do końca. Nie jestem żywy, ale mogę umrzeć. Ktoś może wtedy stracić pieniądze... A tymczasem... moja lewa ręka to śmierć. - A prawa? - zapytał Ksarel. - A prawej to sam się boję - powiedział Rozpruwacz, podskakując i uderzając w ziemię lewą ręką. Wrogowie wokół niego padli trupem. Wchłonął ich esencje życiowe do Kuli Życia tkwiącej w jego piersi, nad dwoma odłamkami Granicy Rzeczywistości. Trzeci znajdował się trochę po lewo. - Ekhem. - chrząknął Toa Lodu, który właśnie wyszedł z portalu. - Lodowy Książę? JESTEM TWOIM FANEM! - krzyknął uradowany Muge. - A nie, zaraz... ty jesteś zły. Z oczu Toa Ognia popłynęły łzy. - ALE PRZECIEŻ LODOWY KSIĄŻE NIE MOŻE BYĆ ZŁY, TO NIE FAIR! - rozbeczał się dowódca Agentów, zwijając się na ziemi w pozycji embrionalnej. - Masz rację - mrugnął do Agentów LK. Po czym uniósł Lodową Śmierć i uderzył nią o ziemię, uwalniając atak obszarowy. Większość Żołnierzy Anihilacji została zamrożona. - Ta Tępa Dzida rządzi tu zbyt długo. Pora ją zdjąć. Ruszajcie na północ, ja ich tu zatrzymam. - Nie zaatakujesz pałacu z nami? - zapytała Arctica. - Boli was coś? Nie jestem samobójcą. Mimo, że się odradzam. - Czyli tak po prostu, zmieniasz stronę konfliktu? - zapytał Ksarel, upewniając się. - Od wieków czekałem na tę okazję. Na północy spotkacie Ruch Oporu, już im o was powiedziałem. - Łał. - oznajmił Huantonn, oczarowany. - Skąd o nas wiedziałeś? - Wszyscy o was wiedzą, odkąd weszliście do tego wymiaru. A teraz bywajcie. I powiedzcie w zaświatach, że uratował wam tyłki Lodowy Książę. JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAA. Ale uważajcie, jest wśród was zdrajca. Imię jego... Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech. Hiosh skupił się na mocy żywiołu, gotów rozerwać wszystkich na atomu w ułamku chwili. - Imię jego... Głowa wojownika eksplodowała, przebita pociskiem bardzo dużego kalibru. Resztki mózgu obryzgały stojących Agentów. Toa Lodu i jedna z ostatnich nadziei Wymiaru Anihilacji padł na ziemię bez życia. - CO DO-- - ryknął Muge, zszokowany. Drużyna stanęła nad zwłokami swojego wybawiciela. - Widzę go! - krzyknął Hiosh, dostrzegając stojącego w oddali na samotnym wzgórzu wojownika. - Huantonn, zabij! - pisnęła Arctica, spanikowana. Jednak zanim Toa Ognia zdołał się otrząsnąć, stojący na wzgórzu asasyn schował snajperkę za plecy. Był bardzo dużej postury, wyglądał na robotnika ze Steltu. - Nie! - krzyknął Mugetsu. - Wynosimy się stąd, zaraz tu się od nich zaroi. Huantonn, teleportuj. ---- Agenci maszerowali na północ polną drogą. - Em, LK serio pojawił się znikąd? I nam pomógł? I wskazał kierunek do Ruchu Oporu? I zabił go... ktoś? - pytała Eris, nie bardzo wierząc w to, co się stało. - Tak. - potwierdził Muge. - Tak bardzo znikąd, nie? NIE? Wszyscy członkowie drużyny pokiwali głowami. Toa Ognia przeszedł na tył pochodu i poczekał, aż Drużyna odejdzie. Uniósł głowę i wypatrzył narratora. - Ssiesz. - powtórzył się Toa Ognia, po czym za karę się spoliczkował. - HEJ! ---- - Myślę, że powinniśmy porozmawiać - warknęła Arctica. - Mamy w szeregach zdrajcę. - Powiedzieli nam, że mamy w szeregach zdrajcę - mruknął Muge. - Może po prostu chcieli nas skłócić. - Pieprzony LODOWY KSIĄŻĘ powiedział nam, że mamy zdrajcę - wściekł się Ksarel. - Ta misja była skazana na niepowodzenie nawet bez szpiega w naszych szeregach. - Skąd wiesz, że mamy „szpiega”? - zapytał Hiosh nieufnie. - Szpieg wskazuje na to, że ktoś z grupy służy Wymiarowi Anihilacji. A zdrajca, że ktoś z naszego Wszechświata przeszedł na ich stronę. Skąd możesz to wiedzieć, jeśli to TY nie jesteś szpiegiem? Wszyscy zatrzymali się i popatrzyli na wściekłego Vortixx. - Ile razy ratowałem wam życie? - warknął najemnik. - Wszyscy ratowaliśmy sobie życie. I może w ten sposób chciałeś zdobyć nasze zaufanie - zauważyła Arctica. - Kto wie, co zrobili z tobą w twoim wymiarze. - dołączył Huantonn. - Mówiłeś, że na Zakazie zaatakowała cię Toa Psioniki. Może zrobiła ci pranie mózgu, hę? - Ty sam pochodzisz ze świata, o którym nic nie wiemy - wskazała Toa Ognia palcem Eris. - Mówiłeś, że oba wymiary upadły w 5 dni. Nasz trzyma się przeszło 200, jak to możliwe? No chyba, że TY pomogłeś podbić swoje światy. - Nie będziemy słuchać jakiejś emo-nastolatki z problemami - odciął się Huantonn. - Moje wymiary upadły, bo zaatakowały je o wiele większe siły, niż ten. Ze względu na mnie. Byłem zagrożeniem. A TY zmartwychwstałaś bo... tak. Muge wskrzesiła Czerwona Gwiazda, wszyscy widzieliśmy zmartwychwstanie Rozporka. - Muge mówił, że wskrzesiła go Gwiazda. - oznajmiła Arctica, krzyżując ręce na piersi. - A dzięki czemu odradzają się Żołnierze Anihilacji? - Oskarżasz mnie? - zbulwersował się dowódca Agentów. - To JA jestem jedyną nadzieją, dzieją, eją. To JA zebrałem tę drużynę. To JA straciłem rękę przez atak Krabberndzilli. To JA dowodziłem obroną Metru-Nui, podczas gdy ty zmieniałaś się w CHOLERNĄ PSYCHOPATKĘ i zabawiałaś się z Sorix! - Ciekawe co ty byś zrobił, gdyby zabito osobę, którą kochasz... - OBUDŹ SIĘ! WSZĘDZIE UMIERAJĄ LUDZIE, KTÓRYCH KOCHAMY. MOJĄ OJCZYZNĘ ZRÓWNANO Z ZIEMIĄ. Ale czy ja schodzę do lochów i molestuję jeńców? HE? - To JA wyciągnęłam informacje od Sorix - warknęła Toa Lodu. - „Wyciągnęłaś” - powiedział cicho Huantonn. - Tak przynajmniej twierdzisz. I dlaczego akurat tego dnia ci się udało? - A może po prostu ty użyjesz swojej maski prawdy i dowiemy się, kim jest zdrajca? - zapytał Ksarel, nadal wściekły. - Nie mogę... - CO? - Straciłem tą maskę w walkach w Wymiarze Pożogi! - odkrzyknął Huantonn. - Jakie to wygodne! - warknęła Arctica. - Gdybym był zdrajcą to użyłbym jej i powiedział wam, że ktoś inny jest krętaczem. - A może to nasz milczek? - powiedział Ksarel, podchodząc do Pheo. - Masz coś na swoją obronę, hm? Pheo popatrzył na niego spode łba. - Zostaw go - nakazała Eris, stając obok Irrnauta. - Jeśli on jest zdrajcą, to i ja. - Mi to pasuje - mruknął cicho Ksarel. - A co, jeśli zdrajcą jest ktoś z pozostałych? - zapytał Muge. - Kader? On też uciekł z innego świata. I wiemy, że był w Wymiarze Anihilacji. Może to jemu zrobili pranie mózgu? - zamyślił się Hiosh. - Kader mógłby podczas teleportacji wysłać nas do jakiegoś okropnego miejsca, a nie tam, gdzie chcieliś-- - zaczał Huantonn, ale przerwała mu Eris: - Wysłał nas tu, a potem podał informację Armii Anihilacji. Dlatego wiedzieli, gdzie nas szukać. - Nie zapominajmy, kto wrzucił nas wprost w łapy Rozpruwacza, Florexa i całego plutonu - sprzeciwiła się Arctica, wpatrując się w Huantonna. - Gdybym chciał, zabiłbym was tu i teraz. - warknął Toa Ognia. - A co jeśli zdrajcą jest ten, którego przyzwaliśmy? - Muge popatrzył wymownie na Hiosha. Wszyscy pozostali również. - Ten, który wziął się znikąd? - Hiosh uratował mi życie - wstawiła się za nim Arctica. - A przedtem zabił Krabberna w Porządnej Walce-- - Jesteście siebie warci, dwoje popaprańców. - powiedział Ksarel. - Pytanie brzmi, skąd w ogóle wziął się tam Krabbern? - To Armia Anihilacji mogła go przenieść. A kto może teleportować inne istoty gdziekolwiek chce? - powiedziała Eris, ewidentnie mając na myśli Huantonna. - Pff. Jak mamy zaufać komuś, kto jest córką Eclipse? Lub komuś, kto w ogóle nie mówi? - Dzięki Pheo wskrzesiliśmy Rozporka! - ryknęła wściekła Eris. - A dzięki Muge wyciągnęliśmy Navu z pudełka. - oznajmił Huantonn, stając ramię w ramię z dowódcą. - Co jak co, ale zdrajca nie chciałby powrotu Navu. - Tak jak nie chciałby powrotu Rozpruwacza. - Arctica stanęła przy Hioshu. - A jeśli to Navu jest zdrajcą? - walnął ni z gruchy ni z pietruchy Muge. - Co jeśli specjalnie nam go podrzucili? Co jeśli zdalnie otworzyli Kosmiczną Kostkę? W końcu Calignis ją wyprodukowali, a ich Anihilacja nie zaatakowała. - W takim razie możemy się pożegnać z Kaderem i Rossinem. - zauważył Hiosh. - Albo... jest jeszcze opcja, że to Rossin zdradził. - Dlaczego? Bo rower? - zapytał Ksarel, stając obok Muge i Huantonna. - Rossin to Toa Śmierci, a Anihilacja reprezentuje Życie, w końcu się respią. - Huantonn odsunął się od Muge i Ksarela, nie ufając Vortixx. - A Cyzelator? Sam mówił, że napędza go Kula Życia. I to PIEPRZONY PSYCHOL. - powiedziała Arctica. - Rozporek nie mógł zdradzić. - powiedział Muge. - On cię zabił, a ty mu jeszcze wierzysz? - zapytała Eris. - JA przynajmniej nie przystawiałem się do swojego mordercy. - warknął Toa Ognia. - A właśnie, gdzie on jest? - zapytał Hiosh, uradowany jak nigdy. Rozpad drużyny był niemal nieunikniony. - Panie Rozpruwaczu? Halo? Antycypatora nigdzie nie było. - Em. Czyli to on był zdrajcą? - zapytał w końcu zaskoczony Mugetsu, drapiąc się po głowie. Hiosh nie zauważył zniknięcia psychopaty, tak jak pozostali Agenci. Toa-Makucie już zaczynało się mieszać w głowie. A może to nie on był zdrajcą, tylko naprawdę Rozpruwacz? - Hiosh, wynośmy się stąd. - powiedziała Arctica, mierząc wzrokiem pozostałych Agentów. - Nie próbujcie wchodzić nam w drogę. Muge machnął ręką. - A idź se, tępa dzido. - Em, ale dokąd? - szepnął Arctice na ucho Hiosh. - Jak najbliżej pałacu. Mamy Wszechświaty do uratowania. I zniknęli. Chwilę później, teleportował się sam Huantonn, nie wiadomo dokąd. Eris i Pheo ruszyli na północ, chyba w kierunku pałacu. Muge kopnął wściekle kamień, po czym usiadł na ziemi i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. - Nie chcę. Nie chcę. Niech ktoś inny przejmie dowództwo. Mam ich dosyć, mam dosyć wszystkich ludzi. Niech się chrzanią. - mamrotał zdruzgotany Toa Ognia. - Nie ma nikogo innego na stanowisko dowodzenia - przypomniał mu Ksarel. - Niech Vox zmartwychwstanie i zostanie liderem. - Nie. Albo się ogarniesz i przestaniesz się mazać, albo to co czułeś umierając z rąk Rozpruwacza wyda ci się przyjemne, w porównaniu z tym co ja ci zrobię. - powiedział beznamiętnie najemnik. - Ale... dlaczego? Dlaczego mamy dalej ruszać? Nie ma już Agentów C.I.A.C.H. - Muge podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Vortixx. - Są. Ty i ja. Ostatni Agenci. Ostatni, którzy mogą uratować świat. Sami, bez wsparcia, bez towarzyszy, bez możliwości powrotu. Sami, za linią wroga. ROLL CREDITS Scenariusz: Aku-- - Dokąd pójdziemy? - zapytał Muge, podczas gdy Ksarel pomagał mu wstać. - Tam, gdzie wysłał nas Lodowy Książę. A potem, do pałacu Istoty-w-kapturze. - Dobra, ale nadal nie mam pojęcia, gdzie podział się Rozpruwacz? ---- Daleko na północy wznosiły się mury twierdzy Imperatorowej. Nagle, rozległo się pukanie do ogromnych wrót strzegących wejścia. Strażnicy otworzyli i zobaczyli czarną istotę z czerwonymi zębami. - Prowadźcie do swojej Pani - nakazał Cyzelator. Czapter IV,5: 50 masek Hiosha vol 3 Dzień Anihilacji +80 Wokół płaczącego smoka zrobiło się małe jezioro. Załamany Mata Nui wczołgał się do jaskini i teraz czekał na śmierć. Hiosh kroczył powoli ciemnym tunelem, w którym rozbrzmiewało echo beczenia ojca Eris. Toa-Makuta wyciągnął rękę przed siebie. Metalowy płaszcz zmienił się w ciecz i przepłynął do ręki Życiobiorcy, gdzie uformował się w ząbkowany harpun. Smok uniósł złoty łeb i spojrzał w oczy swojego przyszłego mordercy. - Nie martw się, twoją córkę też zabiję. - powiedział wojownik, a harpun zaczął lewitować. Smok-Glatorianin-Toa ryknął potępieńczo. Harpun przebił jego pierś, po czym ponownie zmienił się w ciecz. Metal zaczął krążyć w żyłach Mata Nui. - Tak, Ackara też zabiłem. MWAHAHAHAHA. HAHA. HA. - roześmiał się badgej, bardzo badgejowato. Hiosh wychodził z jaskini, gdy nagle usłyszał za sobą, w ciemności: - MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAŁ. Odwrócił się przez prawe ramię, zdziwiony, po czym wzruszył ramionami (tak, powtórzenia) i teleportował się. Dzień Anihilacji +222 Hiosh obserwował Arcticę przygryzającą nerwowo palce. Nareszcie zostali sami. Znajdowali się na wzgórzu, daleko na horyzoncie wznosił się Pałac Pani. Toa-Makuta postanowił, że zabierze tam Toa Lodu, pokaże ją Imperatorowej i zabunkruje, a sam wymorduje pozostałych Agentów C.I.A.C.H. A potem on i ona będą razem, nareszcie. Rozpad drużyny był istnym darem niebios. Hiosh teleportował ich oboje wgłąb Południowego Kontynentu, zgodnie z życzeniem Arctici. Teraz weszli na pagórek, by zastanowić się co dalej. O dziwo, Toa Lodu nadal chciała kontynuować misję, która była skazana na porażkę od samego początku. W okolicy równo dwudziestu kio od Pałacu nie było żadnych osad, ludzkich siedzib, warowni, schowków na miotły i tym podobne. Ona i on, jak łatwo się domyślić, znajdowali się na tym terenie. - Musimy tam dotrzeć - powiedziała Arctica. Była poddenerwowana. Hiosh widział ją taką tylko 3 razy. Gdy zabito Lodowego Księcia, gdy Agenci C.I.A.C.H. się rozpadali i właśnie teraz. - Musimy dotrzeć do pałacu. Musimy to zakończyć. - Och, z całą pewnością - powiedział Hiosh z uśmiechem. Stała do niego plecami, więc nie mogła tego zauważyć. - Ale najpierw, przenocujemy. Wejdziemy do zamku jutro, albo pojutrze. „''Podszedł do niej i pocałował ją w szyję. Arctica lekko go odtrąciła.'' ''-'' HIOSH''… Nie tutaj… – wyszeptała. – Ktoś nas może zobaczyć…'' Toa-MAKUTA przejechał dłonią po jej policzku i ponownie pocałował w szyję. Dziewczyna cicho westchnęła, czując, jak ręce mężczyzny obejmują ją w pasie.” - Naprawdę, nie. - nie ustępowała Toa Lodu, chwytając go za nadgarstki i odciągając jego dłonie. - Proszę. To wszystko dzieje się za szybko. W Hioshu się gotowało. Czuł, że może się nie opamiętać, będąc tak blisko niej. - Proszę cię, i tak wszędzie widzę Voxa. Nie wybaczyłabym sobie... Nie mogę. - Odeszła kilka kroków, krzyżując ręce na piersi. - A Sorix? - zapytał, próbując hamować wściekłość. - Sorix była kobietą - spojrzała na niego przez ramię ze smutnym uśmiechem. Ponownie do niej podszedł, obrócił ją i dotknął dłonią jej policzka. - Proszę. Skinął ze zrozumieniem głową, po czym odpuścił. Przeszedł za jej plecy. Upewnił się, że go nie widzi i teleportował się do Strefy Cieni/Obszaru Mroku/Tego gunwa. - RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - ryknął ze wściekłości, przy okazji płosząc Zivona i Khra'Dana oraz strasząc parunastu Żołnierzy Anihilacji zesłanych tu przez Ksarela. Wrócił do Wymiaru Anihilacji akurat w momencie, gdy Arctica się odwracała. - Zapada noc, musimy znaleźć miejsce by przenocować. Skinął głową, już spokojny. Toa Lodu nie zauważyła, że zaciskał pięści. Czapter V: Kata-- KATAKUMBY NIEŚMIERTELNYCH Nadszedł dzień inny niż wszystkie, w którym najpotężniejsi (żywi) bohaterowie (oprócz Renzana, Komao i Lodowego Księcia) wszechświata zjednoczyli siły, aby walczyć z największym zagrożeniem. Tego dnia stali się Agentami C.I.A.C.H. Ukryty za niezwykłą zbroją, Mugetsu. Eris, władczyni piorunów. Huantonn, najsilniejszy z bohaterów. I Rozpruwacz, pierwszy psychol. A oprócz ich także Arctica, Kader, Rossin, Navu, Pheo, Ksarel i Hiosh. Ten ostatni jest zdrajcą, ale nikomu nie mówcie. Agenci C.I.A.C.H. wyruszyli do Wymiaru Anihilacji zniszczyć Czerwoną Gwiazdę, dzięki której respią się-- a, przecież to pamiętacie. No nie? Niestety, Drużyna została rozbita, z powodu buszującego w jej szeragach zdrajcy. Agenci podzielili się: Huantonn zniknął, Pheo i Eris ruszyli na północ, Muge i Ksarel udali się do siedziby Ruchu Oporu, a Rozpruwacz zapukał do bram pałacu Istoty-w-kapturze. Tymczasem, Navu wraz z Kaderem i Rossinem (którzy w ogóle nie wiedzą, że drużyna się rozpadła ani nie podejrzewają, że mają wśród siebie szpiega) penetrują Kata-- tzn. KATAKUMBY NIEŚMIERTELNYCH, gdzie ma się skrywać kolejna już super broń. Jednakże, hasło podane przez Navu okazuje się być niepoprawne... Dzień Anihilacji +222 Pheo i Eris stali na samotnym wzgórzu, z którego można było zobaczyć Pałac Istoty-w-kapturze. Wymienili spojrzenia, po czym zeszli z pagórka i ruszyli dalej na północ, ku twierdzy. ---- Ksarel zatrzymał się, unosząc do góry rękę. Mugetsu również stanął i włączył radar, sonar, gps i tryb nasłuchiwania w swojej zbroi. - Ktoś tu jest - powiedział Vortixx, wyciągając powoli łuk. Przekroczyli granicę niezamieszkanego pasa ziemi otaczającego pałac Imperatorowej. - Nie odczytuję żadnych żywych istot - oznajmił zgodnie z prawdą Muge. - Szkoda, że nie odkryłeś tej funkcji wcześniej - burknął Ksarel. - Słyszeliście? On powiedział, że nie odczytuje żadnych żywych istot. - rozległo się nagle niewiadomo skąd. - Frajer. - No bo my... nie żyjemy - odparł inny głos. - COŚ TY POWIEDZIAŁ!? - wkurzył się pierwszy, wyraźnie kobiecy. Nagle, Ksarel wystrzelił z łuku, nie wiadomo do czego. Muge udało się zobaczyć coś jakby predatora w kamuflażu, który uchylał się przed wiązka energii. - A niech mnie, co za złodupiec - stwierdził kolejny głos. - Pokażcie się - nakazał Toa Ognia, uważnie się rozglądając. Teraz zaczął dostrzegać niewidzialne istoty. - A odstrzelić ci twarz? - zapytał znowu kobiecy głos. - Em... nie? - powiedział Muge. - Umie się targować - powiedział trzeci głos. Ksarel ze zdziwienia opuścił łuk. W końcu, nieznane istoty ujawniły się. - Ale... ty nie masz nóg - powiedział Muge do kobiecego robota, który celował mu w głowę z blastera. - ON POWIEDZIAŁ ŻE NIE MAMNÓGMOGEGOZBIĆJUSZ? - oburzyła się Lockette. - Ale ty naprawdę nie masz nóg - powiedział A - 2000, przykładając dłoń do czoła. - Nie gadaj tyle, tylko zanieś mnie do bazy - warknęła Lockette. - To wy jesteście tym Ruchem Oporu? - spytał z widocznym rozczarowaniem Toa Ognia. - Nie tylko my - odparł N-3-I. - Przysłał nas Lodowy Książę. - powiedział Ksarel, nadal nie opuszczając łuku. - Spodziewaliśmy się, że będzie was... więcej. - Długa historia - machnął ręką Muge. - ONMACHNĄŁRĘKĄMOGĘODSTRZELIĆMUTWARZ?MOGEMOGEMOGE? - Ona tak ma - szepnął N-3-I do Agentów C.I.A.C.H. - Zabierzemy was do naszej kryjówki. Robot z Wysp Żywiołów złapał Lockette i zarzucił ją sobie na ramię. A-2000 położył ręce na ramionach Muge i Ksarela. Oczy obu Agentów zalało światło. Gdy znowu mogli widzieć, znajdowali się w jakiejś jaskini pełnej maszynerii, komputerów i innych robotów. Na ścianie wisiał archaiczny zegar. - Teleportowaliście nas? - zapytał Muge. - Tak - oznajmił SentinIel, stojący przy zegarze. - To po co brałeś ją na ręcę? - Toa Ognia zwrócił się do N3I. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. - Twoje rozumowanie jest... nielogiczne - rozległo się z głębi jaskini. Ksarel podszedł do zegara zagłady i stojącego przy nim robota. - O, macie 12 minut do północy. Nieźle. - Nie, to następny dzień - wyjaśnił zakłopotany SentinIel. - O. - mruknął Ksarel, rozglądając się po bazie Ruchu Oporu. - Kto jest waszym dowódcą? - Ja - powiedziała istota, która chyba nie do końca była maszyną. - Killswitch? - w głosie Ksarela brzmiało zdziwienie. - Zostałem zbudowany w tym wymiarze, nie wiem przez kogo. Zorganizowałem ruch oporu przeciw Imperium, zbudowany wyłącznie z maszyn i robotów. My, jako przedstawiciele nieorganicznego życia nie podlegamy Darowi Gwiazdy i nie godzimy się na taką ekspansję Organicznych. Niewielu nas zostało, a brakuje nam surowców do stworzenia kolejnych wojowników. Przegrywamy wojnę... Nasze działania... - Nie obchodzi mnie to - uciął najemnik. - Pomóżcie nam zniszczyć Czerwoną Gwiazdę, albo teleportujcie nas do Pałacu i sami się tym zajmiemy. - Dokładnie! Dobrze mówi! - zgodził się Mugetsu. - Podejdźcie - nakazał wcale-nie-DH,bo-pochodzący-z-tego-wymiaru. Wszystkie roboty i Agenci C.I.A.C.H. ustawiły się wokół stołu na którym znajdowały się plany Pałacu Istoty-w-kapturze. - Zniszczenie gwiazdy nie będzie proste, bo chroni ją pole siłowe... - ZRZYYYYYYNA - krzyknął Muge. - ...które można wyłączyć tylko od wewnątrz. - Och. - Opracowaliśmy wirus, który może na stałe dezaktywować osłonę i opóźnić system odradzania - to mówiąc, Zabójczyprzełącznik położył na stole pendrive. - Niestety, by go użyć musimy dezaktywować pole, a by dezaktywować pole, musimy go użyć. - Nah, poczekamy na Navu, on zassie RedStara do czarnej dziury - ocenił Toa Ognia, mimo wszystko biorąc wirus i chowając w zakamarkach zbroi. - Lodowy Książę dał nam nadzieję, o ile nieorganiczne życie jest w stanie odczuwać to uczucie... - Nikogo nie obchodzą te futurystyczne dyrdymały - uciął Ksarel. - Kiedy możecie zebrać wszystkie wasze siły i zaatakować? - Ja to chciałem powiedzieć - szepnął smutny Muge. - To są nasze siły - Killswitch wykonał ruch ręką. Oprócz niego, było tu tylko kilkanaście robotów. - Czyli kiedy atakujemy? Może jutro? - zaproponował Toa Ognia. - Jutro to dobry pomysł. Ej, masz mechaniczną rękę. - powiedział SentInel. - Jesteś jakby w 1/5 jednym z nas! - Nie. - zaprzeczył Mugetsu, patrząc nieufnie na roboty. - Jakim cudem Armia Anihilacji jeszcze was nie znalazła? - Używamy urządzeń maskujących, kamuflaży, emiterów zakłóceń i wibracji EGO struktur. Mogliby na znaleźć, gdyby tylko namierzyli sygnatury istot organicznych, które by tu przebywały. Ale rozpoznanie sygnatury byłoby tylko możliwe, gdyby istoty pochodziły z innego Wszechświata. Nie ma powodów do obaw. Muge i Ksarel wymienili spojrzenia. - LK nie powiedział wam, że jesteśmy z innego wszechświata? - zapytał Toa Ognia, aktywując działo na ramieniu. Zapanowała niezręczna cisza. - A powinien? - spytał Furiosus. - Przygotujcie się do walki, w takich chwilach zawsze atakują - powiedział Ksarel, wyciągając łuk. - Nie wiem, co masz na myśli - powiedział SentInel. - No, naprawde. 5. Wszyscy sięgnęli po karabiny plazmowe, Cordaki, granatniki i miniguny. - 4. Killswitch wyciągnął Berło Chaosu o „nieznanych właściwościach”. - 3. - BĘDĘMOGŁAODSTRZELAĆIMTWARZE,NIE? - 2. - A może po prostu się stąd teleportujemy? - 1... - Miaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaał! - Co to było? - zaczęły się rozglądać roboty. - Ups, to moja zbroja - wyjaśnił Muge ze skruchą. - 0. I... nic. - Heh, niepotrzebnie panikowa-- zaczął Muge. - -1. Nagle, przed twarzami robotów i Agentów pojawił się portal. Muge chwycił zaskoczonego Ksarela pod ramię i nie bacząc na zaskoczony Ruch Oporu, wskoczył z nim do środka. Wyskoczyli wprost przed zaskoczonymi twarzami Żołnierzy Anihilacji, znajdujących się na jakimś balkonie w Pałacu Istoty-w-kapturze. Zapanowała niezręczna cisza. - CIAMCIAMAŁYGA! - wydarł się Muge, unosząc w górę pięść. - CIAMCIAMAŁYGA! - odkrzyknęli żołnierze, po czym zaczęli wskakiwać do portalu. Nie zwracali już uwagi na dwóch Agentów. Ksarel posłał Toa Ognia pytające spojrzenie, a ten wzruszył ramionami, kręcąc głową. - Dlaczego nas tu zaciągnąłeś? - zapytał Vortixx, rozglądając się. Panowała noc, rozświetlana blaskiem niepokojąco bliskiej Czerwonej Gwiazdy. - Ten Ruch Oporu to jakiś śmiech na sali. I tak nie mieli szans. I tak ich nie potrzebujemy. I mamy wirus do dezaktywacji pola siłowego. - Mugetsu i Ksarel szli przed siebie. Musieli przyznać, że pałac rzeczywiście był ogromny. - A tak mamy szansę... - Czy ktoś tu mówił o dezaktywacji pola siłowego? - zapytał, przechodzący obok wojowników Nero. - On - Muge wskazał palcem Ksarela. - TO ZDRAJCA! ZABIĆ! TO WRAŻY AGENT! Musimy go odeskortować do naszej Pani! Ksarel, trzeba mu przyznać, już sięgał po łuk. Przy okazji warknął: - Co za krętacz! - Vortixx jednak zmienił zdanie i cisnął sztyletem w Nero. Zanim Toa Ognia zdołał zareagować, rękojeść broni już wystawała z jego czoła. Niestety, nadbiegali już strażnicy. Wściekły najemnik zwrócił się teraz ku Mugetsu, póki miał jeszcze czas. Toa uniknął pierwszego wyładowania Rhotuka i doskoczył do Ksarela. Rzucił nim o ścianę, wzmacniając atak swoją zbroją. - Mam plan - warknął, podskokiem unikając kopnięcia leżącego najemnika. - Jasne - odparł Ksarel, wstając i uderzając Mugetsu łokciem w twarz. ''- To nie on ma plan. To ja mam plan.'' - rozległ się głos Rozpruwacza w głowie najemnika. Ten zatrzymał się, zaskoczony. Dzięki temu, trzymany przez niego sztylet nie przebił tchawicy Muge. Toa Ognia wykorzystał okazję i kopnął Vortixx z wyskoku w twarz, oszałamiając. Ksarel ponownie osunął się na ziemię, a Muge zwrócił się ku strażnikom... Anihilacji? - Trzeba go odeskortować do Pani. Pochodzi z innego wymiaru; pewnie będzie chiała go przesłuchać. - Pani nie ma - powiedział zimny głos. Muge wzdrygnął się, rozpoznając kroczącego powoli właściciela głosu. - A gdzie jest? Na rybach? - zadrwił, zaciskając dłoń na rękojeści miecza. - Hehehe... Rozumiecie, nie? Bo Imperatorowa to-- - Nie twoja sprawa, gdzie przebywa Pani - warknął Czarny Czarny Pan. Błyskawiczne uderzenie skręcającym laserem posłało Muge w powietrze, przez dach pałacu. Toa Ognia leciał kilka chwil, po czym wylądował boleśnie na głównym dziedzińcu. Kilkanaście minut później, obaj Agenci C.I.A.C.H. wylądowali w lochu, zawieszeni na łańcuchach. Okowy Muge wykonano na dodatek z Ultianu. ''- Debile, wszędzie debile'' - rozległ się mentalny głos Antycypatora. Ksarel, pobity, odezwał się w końcu: - Jeśli obaj wyjdziemy z tego cało, to cię zabiję. Jeśli tylko ja przeżyję, to wskrzeszę cię i zabiję. A potem zabiję wszystkich Muge we wszystkich wymiarach. A potem wszystkich na literę M... - Jesteś badassem, zrozumieliśmy - ucięli jednogłośnie pozostali uwięzieni. ---- Huantonn obserwował pałac z oddali. Budowlę rozświetlała wisząca powyżej Czerwona Gwiazda. Toa Ognia zacisnął pięści. Otrzymał mentalną wiadomość Rozpruwacza, według której miał przypuścić szturm przed południem. W pojedynkę. Nic trudnego. No chyba, że Rozpruwacz okaże się zdrajcą, heh. I właśnie zdradza wszystko Imperatorowej, heh. Dzień Anihilacji +223 Istota-w-kapturze nie miała na sobie płaszczu z kapturem. Miała tylko szlafrok. Czy to czyniło ją Istotą-w-szlafroku? Nie wiem, ale nadal była Panią wymiaru Anihilacji. Stanęła przy bulaju, pijąc wino z kryształowego kieliszka. Parę chwil temu minęła północ. Rozpruwacz siedział na krześle w tej samej kajucie i uważnie obserwował Imperatorową. - Mugetsu i Ksarel tkwią w twoich lochach - powiedział, nie odrywając wzroku od jej ciała. - Huantonn zaatakuje przed południem, twoi ludzie go przechwycą i uwiężą w Piekielnym Wymiarze. Tam zajmie się nim Hetrox. - Chcesz odsunąć ode mnie mojego ukochanego? - parsknęła śmiechem, i spojrzała na niego filuternie. - Mhm - powiedział Cyzelator, wstając. Ruszył powoli ku Imperatorowej. Nie odsunęła się, nie bała się go. - Dlaczego do mnie przyszedłeś? - zapytała, odwracając się od niego. - Musiałem poznać istotę, która podbiła kilka wymiarów... - Kilka? - roześmiała się. - Kilka? Nawet nie wiesz ile światów mam u stóp. - Oczywiście - mruknął, chwytając jej dłoń. - A co z pozostałymi... Agentami? - zapytała, lekko się wzdrygając. - Nie mam kontaktu z Eris i Pheo. Arctica jest w rękach twojego sługi. Navu, Rossin i Kader niedługo odkryją sekret Katakumb Nieśmiertelnych. - uniósł jej dłoń do ust i pocałował. Teraz już wzdrygnęła się całkiem mocno i wyrwała rękę. Ale dopiero po chwili. - Nie dotykaj mnie - mruknęła. - Twój dotyk... jest inny. Ty sam jesteś inny. Jesteś... martwy. Podczas gdy ja reprezentuję Życie. Ponadto, gdy mnie obejmujesz, nie mogę się skupić. Rozpruwacz uśmiechnął się paskudnie. - Moja lewa ręka to śmierć - powiedział, wyglądając wraz z Istotą-w-szlafroku przez bulaj. - A prawa? - zapytała, kierując się ku schodom. - A prawej to sam się boję - skwitował. Pani zatrzymała się i spojrzała na niego przez ramię, z otwartymi ustami. - Och. Wyszli na pokład. Zwiastun Burzy pruł przez morze, napędzany wiosłami setek Matoran. To znaczy, kiedyś Matoran. Teraz byli już Toa. Nadzorcą galery był Renzan, to wiele wyjaśnia. W oddali, wśród nocy, dało się dostrzec ogromną bestię. Monstrum. Potwora. NIE, TO NIE KRABBERN. Banderwil kroczył powoli ku galerze, rycząc wściekle. - Wiesz, że to z tego świata pochodzi Kula tkwiąca w twojej piersi? - Istota oparła się o burtę, wypinając się. Rozpruwacz przełknął ślinę. - Domyśliłem się. Po co mnie tu zabrałaś? - Podczas gdy część moich wojsk przejmuje twój wymiar, inne armie podbijają kolejne wymiary. To jeden z nich. Zdobyliśmy już Kule Żywiołów, nawet kilka zestawów. Nasze Katakumby Nieśmiertelnych już spenetrowaliśmy i to co w nich znaleźliśmy... okazało się niesatysfakcjonujące. A to coś w morzu, chcące nas zamordować, to twoje zadanie. Zabij go. Jeśli zdołasz, oczywiście. Antycypator wzbił się w powietrze i posłusznie ruszył ku Banderwilowi. - "Twoja walka nie ma sensu. Taka nędzna istota nie pokona BOGA!" - ogłosił ślepy Skalny Potwór. - Jestem Rozpruwaczem, pokrako. Monstrum zaatakowało, machając łapą. Rozpruwacz złapał gigantyczną kończynę, po czym odciął ją od reszty ciała laserem z oczu. Podrzucił ją w powietrze i złapał za osmalony kikut. A następnie zaczął okładać potwora po twarzy, sprzedając mu plaskacze. - Co się bijesz, co się bijesz? Banderwil był oszołomiony. Antycypator odrzucił ramię i wylądował nad jego łbem. Złapał za głowę monstrum i pociągnął z całej siły. Chwilę później trzymał nad głową oderwana... głowę. Wrzucił ją do morza i wrócił do swojej towarzyszki. Ta zaklaskała, po czym przejechała palcem po jego zbroi, ścierając krew Banderwila. Polizała palec i zamlaskała. - Piłam lepszą - powiedziała. Cyzelator spojrzał na nią dziwnie, po czym sam spróbował. - Zdecydowanie - dodał, parząc jej w oczy. Błyskawicznie chwycił Panią i przyciągnął do siebie. Jęknęła. Zanim zdołała cokolwiek zrobić, pocałował ją. Cisnęła nim przez okręt, zatrzymał się dopiero na rufie. Ponownie do niej podleciał, uśmiechając się. - Wracajmy - powiedziała lodowato. - Jutro wielki dzień. Musimy się przygotować. - Dzisiaj - poprawił ją, nadal głupkowato się uśmiechając. - Ale mamy jeszcze kilka godzin. Obejrzała się i popatrzyła mu w oczy. - Co masz na myśli? Jedyną odpowiedzią był ten sam, głupkowaty uśmiech. Ech... Dzień Anihilacji +223 Vox, jeden z Centurionów Anihilacji - samej elity elit, powoli kroczył naprzód, podążając za swoją zwierzyną łowną. Ścigana Toa pozostawiała ślady krwi na ziemi. Toa Dźwięku nie śpieszył się, nie chciało mu się wracać do oblężenia Metru Nui, które było właściwie wygrane. Nie miało nawet znaczenia, że dowódcy obrony Miasta Legend - Mituxowi i jego... partnerom... udało się zabić Rozpruwacza, dowodzącego szturmem. Głupcy nie wiedzieli, że z każdą śmiercią Czarny Pan staje się tylko potężniejszy. Jakimś cudem. Vox dobrze znał Rozporka i nie przepadał za nim. Kto normalny nosi pelerynę? I zbroję, która częściowo składa się ze skalnego Venodianu? I ma na piersi wyryty inicjał własnego imienia? W sumie... do czegoś takiego chyba byłby zdolny Suvil... Zresztą, ta szpanerska zbroja składała się pewnie też z protostali, tridoxu, venodianu, protoadamu, epirytu i wszystkich innych OP substancji. Tiaaa... Toa Dźwięku nadal podążał śladem krwi zostawianym przez uciekinierkę. Nie miała szans. Vox tymczasem dalej rozmyślał. Postanowił, że po tym podboju zrobi sobie parę lat przerwy i spędzi ten czas razem z ukochaną - Ceerią. Może odwiedzą Nero i powspominają dawne czasy? Toa Ognia opowie im jeszcze raz historię swojej przemiany... „Szedłem plażą i trafił mnie strumień ogniowy. Z De-Matoranina stałem się Ta-Toa. I tyle” Toa Dźwięku musiał się znowu skupić, bo właśnie wchodził do zniszczonej wioski. Na jej środku, na ziemi, leżała ciężko ranna Toa. Jedna z najbardziej poszukiwanych istot we wszystkich wymiarach podbitych i podbijanych przez Armię Anihilacji. Była jak zranione zwierzę, niebezpieczna. A przynajmniej chciała taka być. Varna rzuciła się na Voxa z gołymi pięściami, nie mając żadnej innej broni. Toa Dźwięku aktywował Hau i uczennica odbiła się od pola siłowego. - Spodziewałem się, że Ksarel lepiej cię wyszkolił. W końcu to... taki badass. - powiedział Centurion, unikając kolejnego ataku. Varna spróbowała trafić go laserem, ale przeturlał się pod ziemi, skracając dystans. Zrobił parę szybkich kroków i wyskoczył w powietrze, wyciągając przed siebie lewą nogę. Jego stopa wbiła się w twarz Toa Światła, która odleciała 2 bio i upadła. Vox dopadł do niej i ogłuszył silnym prawym prostym. - Łatwizna. - ocenił, zarzucając sobie Varnę na ramię. Musiał ją szybko zabrać do uzdrowiciela, bo Toa Światła nie posiadała Daru Gwiazdy. Centurion wyjął niewielki przedmiot i wcisnął przycisk, aktywując przejście międzywymiarowe. I już ich nie było. Dzień Anihilacji +223 (nareszcie te Katakumby) - MARWEL. Dało się słyszeć odgłos poruszanych mechanizmów. Ale drzwi się nie otworzyły. - MARWEL - powtórzył Toa Grawitacji. Ponownie uruchomiły się jakieś mechanizmy, ale drzwi nadal były zamknięte. - Nie mam więcej pomysłów. - Wezwę Pheo - powiedział Kader, szukując się do otworzenia portalu. - Nie, czekaj. Już mam - stwierdził Navu, unosząc dłoń. Wrota dosłownie wyrwało ze ściany. Jak się okazało, było one grube na trzy bio. Pognieciona protostal rozbiła się na przeciwległej ścianie kanionu, po czym wpadła do jeziora kwasu. Toa Grawitacji wzruszył ramionami, a Rossin i Kader prychnęli. Trzej Agenci stanęli przed ziejącym otworem. - Widziałem śmierć Toa, który uratował mi życie. - zaczął monolog Syn Artakhi. - Widziałem śmierć Toa, który nadał temu życiu kierunek. Widziałem śmierć Toa, która zmieniła moje życie w inny sposób niż by tego chciała. Śmierć zawsze była i będzie w pobliżu. W tłumie za mną, może za rogiem. Kiedyś się na nią natknę i bezczelnie spojrzę jej w oczy. I obym miał wtedy pewność, że nie mam czego żałować, a moja broń jest ostra. - I co, potniesz się? - zapytał Rossin. - Powiesz coś bezczelnego? - odezwał się Kader. Navu spojrzał na towarzyszy spode łba. - Ja przynajmniej mam jakąś historię - warknął, wchodząc do tunelu. - Hej! Jestem tak jakby dowódcą wszystkich Toa! - krzyknął za nim Toa Ognia. Rossin położył mu rękę na ramieniu: - Daj spokój, on jest Navu. - Też racja. - musiał przyznać Kader. Toa Ognia służył za oświetlenie. Szli prosto, pomimo licznych odgałęzień korytarza. Podziemny kompleks był ogromny. Po drodze napotykali różne pomieszczenia, laboratoria i... więzienia. W jakichś drzwiach ziała potężna dziura, zagięty metal był skierowany na zewnątrz. Obok znajdowała się tabliczka, głosząca: „Projekt 11. Mechaniczne dinozaury” Skonsternowani Agenci ruszyli naprzód, schodząc coraz głębiej. Niektóre przejścia były zawalone, ale Navu radził sobie z nimi bez problemu. W międzyczasie, Rossin udawał się na zwiady pod postacią ducha. Właśnie teraz natknęli się na zablokowane ziemią, kamieniami i metalowymi podporami schody. Kader postanowił się przejść, nie mając nic do roboty. Kilka kroków od schodów znajdował się jakiś pokój. Toa Ognia wszedł do środka. Za szybą znajdowało się szare, poruszające się... coś. Fale cielska przepływały przez pomieszczenie, jakby wyczuwając obecność przybysza. A może łaknęło ciepła generowanego przez kulę ognia. Kader obserwował to coś z rosnącym przerażeniem. Nagle, zza szyby spojrzało na niego duże, przekrwione oko. Tabliczkę z nazwą oderwano i Agent nie miał jak się zorientować, co to za dziwne stworzenie. Cielsko zaczęło napierać na ścianę i poruszać się wyjątkowo nerwowo. Toa Ognia przełknął ślinę i pomknął z powrotem do Navu, akurat gdy Toa Grawitacji utorował drogę. - A tak w ogóle czego tu szukamy? - spytał Kader, ruszając korytarzem. - No... - zaczął Navu, drapiąc się po głowie. - Dinozaury zniknęły, czyli musimy znaleźć coś jeszcze bardziej OP. Nagle, leżący dotąd na ziemi Rossin drgnął. Był to znak, że duch powrócił do ciała. LSI wstał, masując się po czole. - Tam na dole... ktoś jest. Czekał na nas. I jest bardzo potężny. - A więc to właśnie jego szukamy - skwitował Navu, schodząc po zakręcających schodach. Kader i Rossin ruszyli za nim. Na dole napotkali niewielkie pomieszczenie, zwieńczone kolejnymi, tym razem niewielkimi drzwiami. Najemnik już unosił rękę, ale powstrzymał go Rossin. Toa Śmierci zapukał trzykrotnie, po czym Agenci usłyszeli poruszające się mechanizmy. - Jesteśmy jakieś 200 bio pod ziemią. - sprawdził odczyty adaptacyjnej zbroi Kader. I tym razem wszystko zadziałało. Wrota otwarły się, ukazując zagracony przedpokój. Dalej dało się dostrzec fotel obrócony ku setkom monitorów. Zszokowani Toa weszli do środka, uważając by nie potknąć się o któryś ze śmieci na podłodze. W końcu przedostali się do pokoju z fotelem, który był o wiele większy od przedpokoju. Na monitorach wypełniających pomieszczenie dało się dostrzec transmisje z różnych miejsc wszechświata. Sporą część wypełniała Armia Anihilacji. Na kilku obrazach z Metru Nui trwała walka, podobnie było z Artakhą i Calignis. Na jednym monitorze była ogromna masa lądu sunąca przez niebo. Kilka z urządzeń śnieżyło, na paru kolejnych oraz był zupełnie czarny. Agenci dostrzegli, że w pomieszczeniu znajdują się jeszcze trzy fotele. - Heh, właśnie wchodzą do Karda Nui - dobiegło zza głównego fotela. - Ekhem - chrząknął Navu. Fotel zaczął się powoli obracać, skrzypiąc przy tym niemiłosiernie. W końcu, oczom Agentów ukazał się Po-Matoranin. Najdziwniejszy Po-Matoranin jakiego kiedykolwiek widzieli. Jego kończyny składały się z kałamarnic, a on sam raczej leżał w fotelu niż na nim siedział. W ręce z trudem trzymał filiżankę z nieznanym parującym płynem. - Witajcie. Jestem Nomanas. No-ang.- nie, manas-bio.- potwór, Nomanas- nie potwór. - Nie wiem kim jesteś, Nomanasie, ale zawsze zarabiam - powiedział Navu. - To brzmi tak samo głupio, nie ważne w jakiej sytuacji to powiesz - zwrócił mu uwagę Kader. - Siadajcie proszę - wskazał im drżącą dłonią pozostałe fotele. Agenci usiedli, nadal spięci. - Wiedziałem, że w końcu przybędziecie. - Skąd? - zapytał Navu. - Kamery? Duh? My, Nieśmiertelni, w różnych lokalizacjach Wszechświata umieściliśmy kamery, by obserwować i nadzorować. Wtedy było nas wielu... teraz zostałem sam. - Ty jesteś Nieśmiertelnym? To są twoje... Katakumby? - spytał Rossin. - Jestem ostatnim z Nieśmiertelnych. Badaliśmy wszechświat i tworzyliśmy niesamowitą broń. A wy przybyliście właśnie po nią. - Daj nam ją i spadamy uratować świat. - powiedział Kader, podnosząc się z fotela. - Nie wiem, czy wam się w uda. W Mugetsie i Agentach C.I.A.C.H. jest zdrajca. Wojownicy wymienili spojrzenia. - Hiosh? - spytał Rossin. - Skąd-- Nie mogę wam powiedzieć, bo złamałbym pokrętną zasadę... - To Hiosh - powiedział z całą pewnością Kader. Nomanas wpatrywał się w nich, zdziwiony. - No a kto inny mógłby to być? - uniósł ręce do góry Navu, o tak: \(._. )/ - I co, mielibyśmy się ze sobą kłócić, jak debile? - Ekhem... - chrząknął Nieśmiertelny, wyraźnie zdeprymowany. - Mamy Wszechświat do uratowania, nie będziemy się zachowywać jak jakieś oszołomy - dodał Toa Grawitacji, również wstając. - Dzięki za nie poczęstowanie nas herbatką, a teraz już serio musimy spadać. - No... dobrze - powiedział Po-Matoranin. Pstryknął palcami i w jego rękach znalazła się Kanohi Hau. Jednocześnie, monitory zniknęły i za plecami Nieśmiertelnego pojawiło się ogromne białe pomieszczenie, całkowicie puste. Kader jęknął. - Chcesz nam powiedzieć, że prawdziwa moc znajduje się w naszych wnętrzach? Że prawdziwą potęgą są miłość, przyjaźń, dobroć i tak dalej? - Co? - spytał zdziwiony Nomanas. Okręcił trochę skrzypiący fotel, by spojrzeć za siebie. - A, mój błąd. Ponownie pstryknął palcami i w gigantycznej sali pojawili się... - Sztuczni Toa - powiedział z dumą Nieśmiertelny. - Równy tysiąc. Tak naprawdę nie żyją, to tylko takie... androidy. Mogą skopiować moc użytkownika tej maski, dzięki czemu staną się jego kopiami. Ale! Kanohi może założyć tylko ten, kto odgadł hasło. Kader parsknął. Rossin ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Navu przełknął ślinę. - Inaczej? - spytał Toa Grawitacji. - No, nie zadziałała. - Uff. - powiedział najemnik, biorąc z rąk Nomanasa Hau. - Ten kto odgadnął hasło - powtórzył Rossin, zamyślony. - Hasło brzmiące...........? - No, „DISI”. Toa Ognia i Śmierci spojrzeli na Navu spode łba. Najemnik wzruszył ramionami. Zdjął Kiril i włożył Hału, która zmieniła się w ciecz i rozlała po twarzy Toa Grawitacji. Po chwili wyglądała jak oryginalna maska Syna Artakhi. Sztuczni Toa zaczęli się aktywować. Dotąd wyglądali jak jakieś chybione prototypy, a teraz zaczęli przyjmować kształt... Navu. - Odprowadzę was - powiedział Nomanas, próbując podnieść się z fotela. Jednakże, kałamarnicowate kończyny nie utrzymały ciężaru jego ciała i Nieśmiertelny plasnął o podłogę. Po czym wymamrotał: - Albo po prostu teleportuję. - Zaczekaj - wstrzymał go Rossin. - Muszę się upewnić. Czyli teraz mamy Armię Tysiąca i Jednego Navu? - No, skoro tak stawiasz sprawę... - Wychodzę. - Co? - spytał Kader przyjaciela. - Jakim cudem my w ogóle przegrywamy wojnę? - burknął legendarny wojownik. Widocznie Tysiąc i Jeden Navu to było dla niego zbyt wiele. I nic dziwnego. LSI po chwili zniknął w czeluściach Katakumb Nieśmiertelnych. - Jeszcze ten tutaj się focha -warknął Kader. - Te, Nieśmiertelny, teleportuj nas wszystkich na powierzchnię. Leżący i niemogący wstać Nomanas pstryknął palcami. Chwilę później, Kader, załamany Rossin i Armia Navu wylądowali wśród kwasowych jezior. Nagle, odezwał się Toa Grawitacji, ten oryginalny: - Możemy wysłać część... mnie... do innych wymiarów, by oczyściły je z Wojsk Anihilacji. Część wyślemy do Metru Nui, Calignis i Artakhi. Z jakąś setką udamy się do Wymiaru Anihilacji, akurat by uratować naszych kompanów. Kader skinął głową i zaczął otwierać portale. - Zaczekajcie - wstrzymał ich Rossin, który chyba się opamiętał. Toa Ognia i tysiąc Toa Grawitacji jednocześnie przewróciło oczami. - By szybciej podróżować po wszechświatach, lepiej użyj swojej cienistej formy. W końcu skrzydła... - Racja - zwrócił mu uwagę zastęp Navu. Potem odezwał się tylko Oryginalny, unosząc w górę miecz: - Navu! Foch! Najemnik położył się na ziemi i zaczął się wykrzywiać, jego ciało zrobiło się czerwone, wyrosły mu skrzydła, a Obrońca Matoran zmienił się w Kosę... Matoran? Obrońców? Nieważne. A chwilę potem czynność tę powtórzyło tysiąc Navu. Powtórzyli ją jednocześnie i w takich samych odstępach. - Zabij mnie - poprosił Rossin Kadera, obserwując przemianę. - A kto zabije mnie? - spytał Toa Ognia, również załamany. Mimo wszystko, zdołał otworzyć portale do innych światów i do paru miejsc w tym wszechświecie. W końcu, aktywował przejście do Wymiaru Anihilacji. - Ciekawe czy... - zaczął zastanawiać się Navu, po czym wskoczył do portalu z okrzykiem na ustach: - NAVU! Kto zabije Kadera? Czy ktokolwiek go zabije? Kto NIE zdradzi Agentów C.I.A.C.H.? Kiedy okaże się, że Pani jest Lorią? To i odrobinę więcej już w następnych czapterach. Czapter V,5: Aktualizacja Dzień Anihilacji +223 (Dzień Aktualizacji, puff) Pani, nadal-w-szlafroku, wpatrywała się w ekran na którym wyświetlały się informacje zebrane przez Szpiegów Anihilacji i wklepane do Komputera Anihilacji przez Informatyków Anihilacji. ''- Musimy popracować nad nazwami'' - pomyślała Imperatorowa, przygryzając palec. Na monitorze zaczęły się wyświetlać postacie: - Lodowy Książę, poziom zagrożenia: wysoki, status: aktywny - Komao, poziom zagrożenia: wysoki, status: aktywny - Mugetsu, poziom zagrożenia: wysoki, status: po stronie Anihilacji - Navu, poziom zagrożenia: najwyższy, status: aktywny - Armia Tysiąca Navu, poziom zagrożenia: ERROR-OUT-OF-SCALE, status: aktywni - Vox, poziom zagrożenia: średni, status: martwy - Eris, poziom zagrożenia: niski, status: aktywna - Rozpruwacz/Cyzelator/Koszmar/Rzeźnik/Śrubokręt/Z****/Antycypator, poziom zagrożenia: najwyższy, status: zneutralizowany, po stronie Anihilacji - Arctica, poziom zagrożenia: wysoki, status: aktywna - Pheo, poziom zagrożenia: nieznany, status: aktywny - Huantonn, poziom zagrożenia: najwyższy, status: aktywny - Kader/Kedar, poziom zagrożenia: wysoki, status: nieznany - Demed, poziom zagrożenia: OMGW**UJ, status: zneutralizowany - Renzan, poziom zagrożenia: wysoki, status: aktywny - Raworb, poziom zagrożenia: niski, status: nikogotonieobchodzi - Rossin, poziom zagrożenia: wysoki, status: aktywny - Ksarel, poziom zagrożenia: OMGW**UJ, status: bliżej strony Anihilacji niż dalej - Taid Ryn, poziom zagrożenia: OMGW**UJ, status: nieznany - Cały Zakon Calignis, poziom zagrożenia: średni, status: blisko do "martwi", niemal całkiem zneutralizowani Pani przeciągnęła się, ziewając. To była bardzo... produktywna noc. Aisha much. Imperatorowa wezwała do siebie Lennoxa i wydała mu krótki rozkaz: - Sprowadź nam tych, których znalazłeś w Katakumbach Nieśmiertelnych (Anihilacji). - Tajest - zasalutował Toa Ziemi i teleportował się, dzięki "specjalnemu urządzeniu". Tymczasem, wyczerpany Rozpruwacz wstał z łóżka. Pani uśmiechnęła się. To będzie dobry dzień. Czapter VI: Ksarel Imperatyw Ogromna Armia Anihilacji w Dniu Anihilacji zaatakowała wszechświat, chcąc go podbić i... em... zanihilować jego mieszkańców, za każdą cenę. Armia wojowników, którzy wracają do życia po śmierci, prze naprzód, dławiąc rozpaczliwy opór mieszkańców świata, którzy zgrupowali się w kilku miejscach w wymiarze i walczą o życie. Dowodzący obroną Metru Nui zmartwychwstały Mugetsu zebrał grupę popaprań-- bohaterów, którzy mają przeniknąć do Wymiaru Anihilacji i zniszczyć Czerwoną Gwiazdę, dzięki której Żołnierze się respią. W skład AGENTÓW C.I.A.C.H. (;_;) wchodzą: Eris, zmartwychwstała z dupy córka Eclipse; Rossin, żywa legenda; Huantonn, uchodźca z Wymiaru Pożogi (czy tam scalenia); Ksarel, OP-łucznik-najemnik-kiler; Arctica, zimna i żądna zemsty Toa Lodu; Pheo, milczący Irrnaut (?) Ognia oraz Kader, który miał własny harem. Później, do drużyny dołączyli: Navu, który wcale nie jest dobry bo neutralny; Hiosh, zdradziecki krętacz i szpieg Anihilacji a także Rozpruwacz, największy cyngiel we wszechświecie. Drużyna rozdzieliła się. Navu, Rossin i Kader udali się na poszukiwania Kata-- KATAKUMB NIEŚMIERTELNYCH, gdzie odkryli... armię tysiąca Navu. Dokładnie. Rozesłali ją do innych wymiarów, po czym sami wyruszyli do Wymiaru Anihilacji. Tymczasem, reszta drużyny uległa rozbiciu. Mugetsu i Ksarel zdobyli wirus mogący uszkodzić pole siłowe ochraniające Czerwoną Gwiazdę (ale trzeba go aktywować wewnątrz Gwiazdy, Hue Hue). A potem trafili do lochu. Hiosh prowadzi z sobą Arcticę, by przedstawić ją Istocie-w-kapturze, a potem spędzić z nią przyjemne chwile. Huantonn czeka na moment do ataku na Pałac. Rozpruwacz najwyraźniej zdradził i wyjawił Pani lokalizacje wszystkich Agentów C.I.A.C.H. Oprócz Pheo i Eris, bo nie może ich namierzyć. Nikt nie może. Nikt. Agentom kończy się czas, zostało im tylko parę godzin na zniszczenie RedStara, zanim Armia Anihilacji zakończy swój podbój. Ponadto, zastępy Istoty-w-kapturze uczyniły z Demeda swoją broń oraz pochwyciły Varnę - uczennicę Ksarela. Planują ją wykorzystać przeciw najemnikowi... Dzień Anihilacji +223 Muge i Ksarel unieśli głowy. Spowodował to fakt rozerwania kraty oddzielającej ich celę od reszty lochów. Po chwili, do środka weszli Hiosh i Arctica. - No nie - jęknął Vortixx. - Uratowany przez Chujosza i psychopatkę... - Ciesz się, że nie przez Eris - dopowiedział Mugetsu. - Też rac-- W tej chwili do celi weszła córka Eclipse. - NOSZ KU*WA - ryknął wściekle najemnik, naprężając muskuły. Łańcuchy, na których wisiał, nie wytrzymały i Vortixx wylądował na ziemi. Po chwili rozerwał okowy na nogach i już był wolny. - I co? To tyle? Nie potrzebowałem Chujosza, psychopatki i emo-nastolatki? NOSZ KU*WA... Chwilę później Mugetsu aktywował swoją mechaniczną rękę i również bez problemu zniszczył łańcuchy. - Z czego oni je robią? - zapytał, zdziwiony. - Nie chcesz wiedzieć - wyjaśnił Hiosh, obserwując korytarz. Arctica rzuciła się Muge na szyję, ze łzami w oczach. Toa-Makuta na chwilę zniknął. Gdy teleportował się z powrotem, jego pięści były zaciśnięte. - Mata Nui, jak się cieszę, że żyjecie - powiedziała Toa Lodu. - Już czas, musimy to zakończyć. - Gdzie Pheo? - spytał Ksarel, rozmasowując nadgarstki. - Robi dywersję - odpowiedziała Arctica. - Rozpruwacz się z nami skontaktował. - A może te łańcuchy były specjalnie, byście się uwolnili? Bo to pułapka? - zauważyła Eris. Hiosh parsknął nerwowym śmiechem. - Nie bądź głupia. Musimy znaleźć waszą broń - zwrócił się do Muge i Ksarela. - Chodźcie. Toa Ognia szybko sprawdził, czy pendrive jest na swoim miejscu. Na szczęście, był. - Dzięki temu wirusowi dezaktywujemy pole siłowe, dzięki czemu będziemy mogli dostać się do Czerwonej Gwiazdy, by dezaktywować-- chwila, to może być problematyczne. Agenci przemierzali powoli lochy. Większość cel była pusta, widocznie Armia Anihilacji radziła sobie z niepokornymi w inny sposób. Być może w jakiś sposób ich uśmiercali, albo wysyłali do innych wymiarów. Albo po prostu trzymali w jakimś więzieniu. Nagle, zza zakrętu wyłoniła się dwójka strażników. Arctica zadziałała pierwsza, uwalniając lodowy podmuch, który zamroził zamroził napotkanych wojowników. Następnie Toa Lodu wyskoczyła w powietrze, prostując nogi i rozbijając lodowe bryły na kawałki. - Mogliśmy od nich wydobyć informację, gdzie jest nasza broń - zrugał ją Ksarel. - Ekhem - chrząknął Hiosh, wskazując palcem otwarte pomieszczenie. Agenci weszli do środka i natknęli się na zarekwirowaną broń. Mugetsu wziął Nadzieję, a Ksarel cały swój ekwipunek. Eris przy okazji wzięła Rothuka Flamethrower, chociaż pewnie nawet nie wiedziała jak go używać. - To było... łatwe - stwierdził Vortixx, nakładając miotacz strzałek. - Czemu strażnicy łazili po podziemiu, zamiast stać tu? - spytała Arctica, również nie rozumiejąc. - Bo chcieli byście odzyskali broń? - spytała córka Eclipse. - Bo to pułapka? Hiosh ponownie parsknął. Gdy przemówił, jego głos nieco się podniósł, jakby ze zdenerwowania: - Heh, nie bądź głupia. - Kolejny krok: znaleźć Pheo. Potem MJUSIMY ŚJEM ŹJEDNOĆYĆ z Huantonnem i Rozpruwaczem. - ogłosił Muge, sprawdzając funkcjonalność swojej zbroi. Wszystko działało. ''- Antycypatorze, słyszysz nas? Halo?'' Odpowiedziała mu cisza. - Hiosh, zabierz nas stąd. - kontynuował lider Agentów C.I.A.C.H. - Ale bądź oryginalny i wymyśl coś ciekawszego od tej nudnej teleportacji poprzez metal. Toa-Makuta prychnął i nakazał członkom drużyny stanąć jak najbliżej niego. Ksarel zrobił to z widocznym obrzydzeniem. Powiernik „WIEDZY” uniósł do góry rękę i otoczył wszystkich metalową sferą. Następnie, sfera z Agentami wzbiła się błyskawicznie do góry (jednocześnie wbijając Agentów w kuliste podłoże) i przebiła się przez kilka poziomów budowli. Jedynym, który nie stracił równowagi, był Ksarel. Sfera rozlała się (dosłownie), odsłaniając skrytych w niej obtłuczonych wojowników. Mugetsu wstał i rozejrzał się. Zaklął. - Co wy macie z tym „zabieraniem nas prosto w łapy wrogów”? - wyraził swój żal Toa Ognia, obserwując otaczającą go kohortę Armii Anihilacji. - Pani was przyjmie-- - zaczął mówić Roap, ale ktoś mu przerwał: - Agenci! CIACH! - rozdarł się Muge, rzucając się na grupkę wrogów. Pozostali członkowie drużyny przewrócili oczami. - To im się nie upiecze! Nie zgasicie mnie! Rozpalę swój wewnętrzny ogień! Pora podgrzać atmosferę! Zaraz zrobi się tu gorąco! - Coś ty w takiej gorącej wodzie kąpany... - Arctica schowała twarz w dłoniach. Toa Ognia chciał zaatakować Roapa, ale na jego drodze stanął Tranar. Toa z Makiry sparował pierwszy cios. Muge kopnął go w podbrzusze, odrzucając, dzięki wzmocnieniu Adaptacyjnej Zbroi. Następnie szybko odstrzelił mu głowę armatą na lewej ręce. W międzyczasie, do Roapa przedostała się Arctica. Toa Powietrza zablokował Lodowe Ostrze swoim Potrójnym Siekaczem, po czym wystrzelił z blastera. Toa Lodu dostała w bok, ale energetyczny pocisk nie wyrządził większych szkód. Ukochana Voxa syknęła i wściekle zaatakowała drugim ostrzem. Klinga przecięła pierś Roapa, a po chwili Agentka C.I.A.C.H. ucięła mu dłoń z blastero-hakiem. Toa z Makiry uderzył Potrójnym Hakiem, rozdzierając pancerz na brzuchu Arctici. Ona odpowiedziała ciosem z półobrotu w szyję. Roap padł na ziemię z przeciętą tętnicą. Nagle, Toa Lodu odrzucił potężny wojownik. Nihila. Eris skoczyła ku napastnikowi, posyłając jednocześnie piorun kulisty. „Niosący zagładę” przetrwał atak i uderzył toporem w posadzkę Pałacu, zamrażając ją i wyrzucając lodowe kolce. Córka Eclipse z łatwością przechwyciła lodowe pociski, robiąc z nich lodową dzidę, którą wbiła w oko Nihili. Wojownik ryknął i zaczął wymachiwać toporem na prawo i lewo. Eris wycelowała z Rothuka Flamethrowera. Dlaczego „Rothuka” a nie „Rhotuka”? Nie mam pojęcia. Jednakże, Eris wycelowała i wystrzeliła; Nihila stanął w płomieniach. - Mimora! - krzyknął Tenno, szarżując na Córkę Eclipse. Eris odsunęła się i podłożyła mu nogę. Samobójca upadł na ziemię, a Agentka C.I.A.C.H. przygwoździła go błyskawicami z palca. - I dlatego nigdy nie awansujecie - stwierdziła, sprawdzając co z Arcticą. Toa Lodu żyła, była nawet w niezłym stanie. - Co to za jedni? - spytała ukochana Voxa, wskazując na dziwnych wojowników, podobnych do Nihili i Tenno. - Karshianie. Widocznie Armia Anihilacji podbiła Verix Magna. Którąś z Verix Magna. Tatuś mi o nich opowiadał. - Co... Który? - Ahathule. Arctica przez chwilę wpatrywała się w Eris. - Fuj. - stwierdziła, próbując o tym nie myśleć. - O, a widzisz tego tu? - spytała Córka Eclipse, wskazując jakiegoś wojownika, właśnie umierającego z rąk Ksarela. - To Olvend, jeden z Karnoków. Tymczasem, Vortixx-najemnik-badass zobaczył przed sobą Katrona. - Piesek Tokuta. - łucznik splunął, wpatrując się w wycleowany w niego protoadamowy bełt. Spojrzał w bok i ujrzał Shanta. - Przydupas Navu. Kawałek dalej stał EsVer. - Fearnis her’tana fee’ni zez. - powiedział Ksarel Dawnym Językiem Thoudów. - Tchórzliwy łucznik szafa kuć? - spytał EsVer, nie rozumiejąc. Z drugiej strony znajdował się Tasat. - Wietrzna Pierdoła. Następny był Vanat. - Brzydal. Potem Arbacow. - Złamas. Sequar. - Wyższy złamas. Kolejna istota była kobietą, Naquin. - Hej, czy my się kiedyś nie spotkaliśmy? W barze dla... I wreszcie, zmulony bez swojej maski, Anarcher. - No tak, ciebie jeszcze brakowało. Ksarel położył Łuk Rhotuka na ziemi, wsuwając pod niego stopę, by móc go szybko podrzucić. - I co, myślicie że banda najlepszych łuczników i kuszników w paru wymiarach wystarczy, by mnie zabić? - spytał, unosząc ręce do góry. ''- Mamy ją.'' - usłyszał w swojej głowie przyjemny głos. Shatoya... Najemnik ze zdziwienia otworzył usta, ale szybko potrząsnął głową. To nie była prawda. To nie mogła być prawda. Co z tego, że nagle zobaczył spętaną i zakneblowaną Varnę... - Dokładnie tak myślimy - potwierdził Katron. Ksarel wiedział, że kusznik za chwilę strzeli. Wszyscy za chwilę strzelą. Najemnik uśmiechnął się. Błyskawicznie podrzucił Łuk Rhotuka, praktycznie w tym samym momencie posyłając pierwszy energetyczny pocisk. Strzała za strzałą, obracał się i eliminował przeciwników. ''- Ale ze mnie badass'' - przemknęło mu przez głowę, widząc jak upadają Sequar i Naquinn. Anarcher był ostatni. Dlatego, że był najbardziej zmulony. Vortixx upewnił się, że Toa widzi jego spojrzenie, i zwolnił cięciwę. Jakby tego było mało, najemnik bez patrzenia złapał lecącą z boku zbłkąną strzałę. - Ku*wa. - powiedział Muge, obserwując łuczniczą rzeź. - Ku*wa - potwierdzili wszyscy. Rozległy się oklaski. Nagle, do pomieszczenia wpadł Pheo, widocznie zmęczony i zaniepokojony. Ujrzał Ksarela i trupy łuczników, po czym zaklaskał bezdźwięcznie. Eris chciała rzucić się Irrnautowi na szyję, ale ten zbitchslapował ją, studząc jej zapędy. Zamiast tego, wymienił z Muge to ich dziwne przywitanie z łapaniem się za szyję i bicepsy oraz stykaniem czołami. Chwilę potem, obaj wrócili do walki. Nagle, Muge zaczął grzebać w ustawieniach swojej zbroi, szukając specjalnego ataku telepatycznego. W końcu, udało mu się: - MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAŁ - przemówiła zbroja, wysyłając psioniczny impuls. Zgodnie z poleceniem Mugetsu, powalił on wszystkich oprócz Agentów C.I.A.C.H. Chociaż Hiosh złapał dowódcę za ramiona i zaczął nim trząść, drąc się: - DLACZEGO!? SKĄD MOŻESZ O TYM WIEDZIEĆ? Arctica patrzyła na Toa-Makutę jak na debila. Hiosh w końcu zorientował się, że zachowuje się jak Eri-- psychol i uspokoił się. - Dobra, musimy znaleźć Rozpruwacza i dać sygnał Huantonnowi. Wy też nie macie kontaktu z Rozporkiem? Wszyscy Agenci zaprzeczyli. - Nie możemy czekać na Navu. Atakujemy. Spróbujemy przy okazji zabić Istotę-w-kapturze, rzucimy w nią Eris, czy coś. - To dobry plan - potwierdził Hiosh. Nagle, rozległ się straszny ryk. Agenci podbiegli do najbliższego balkonu i zobaczyli pikujące na nich, gigantyczne Rahi... Wyglądało jak... gigantyczna foka. I płonęło. Drużyna zaczęła biec wgłąb Pałacu, Muge i Pheo osłaniali pozostałych przed ścigającym ich strumieniem ognia z paszczy monstrum. Nagle, Arctica zawróciła i ruszyła ku Płonącej Foce. Anihilacji. - Nie! - krzyknął Muge, ale było już za późno. Arctica wybijała się z kamiennej balustrady i skakała w powietrze, ku rozwartej paszczy latającej foki. Toa Lodu cudem uniknęła ognistego oddechu i wskoczyła na łeb potwora. Wbiła oba Mroźne Ostrza w czaszkę bestii i szarpnęła. Foka skręciła w górę i zaczęła robić w powietrzu beczki. Arctice udało się nie spać, lodowe podmuchy osłaniały ją przed płomieniami. Po kilku akrobacjach, gdy rahi znajdowało się prostopadle do ziemi, Toa Lodu użyła mocy i przekierowała ją przez wbite w łeb stwora ostrza. Potwór jęknął, z zamrożonym mózgiem, pikując ku ziemi. Arctica z trudem wyciągnęła miecze i skoczyła w powietrze, próbując dolecieć ku balkonowi. Wysunęła rękę, próbując zahaczyć o balustradę ostrzem. Plasnęła twarzą o poręcz, co ją oszołomiło. Wypuściła ostrze i poleciała na dół. Szarpnięcie omal nie wyrwało jej ręki. Otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła najpierw mechaniczne ramię, a potem Mugetsu. Toa Ognia zabrał ją do pozostałych, którzy właśnie obserwowali truchło Płonącej Foki. - Nieźle - pochwalił ją Ksarel. - Ale ja zrobiłbym to lepiej. Toa Lodu przewróciła oczami. Eris chciała rzucić się jej na szyję, ale została ponownie zbitchslapowana, tym razem przez Arcticę. - Mój drugi miecz... - powiedziała Toa, rozglądając się. Oszołomiona, wypuściła jedno z ostrzy, które spadło na ziemię. Ale to już wiecie. Nagle, w pomieszczeniu z którego poznikała już częśc trupów, pojawiła się Toa Światła. - Pani was przy-- - zaczęła Lumia, ale nie dokończyła, bo Muge z krzykiem na ustach odstrzelił jej twarz. Dopiero teraz pojawiły się portale, oraz otworzyły się drzwi, z których wypadli następni przeciwnicy. Wyglądało na to, że dowodził nimi pewien Skakdi... "- Jam jest "Egzeqtor", Władca rodzaju Skakdi, Najsilniejszy z Tytanów. Ja jestem niepokonanym bratem Wielkiego Ducha. Więc dlaczego myślicie, że powstrzymacie kogoś zbratanego z Wielkimi Istotami?" - przemówił wojownik. Agenci C.I.A.C.H. zaniemówili. W końcu, odezwała się Eris: - Ale... przecież ty jesteś kurduplem. Teraz to Egze-- "Egzeqtor" zaniemówił, robiąc się czerwony z oburzenia. Pheo, wiedząc do czego to zmierza, od razu rozpoczął walkę. Wielki Miecz Takarda rozpłatał Skakdi-dowódcę na pół w mgnieniu oka. Następnie, Irrnaut zmienił martwe ciało "Egzeqtor"a w kolce, kosy i gwoździe, dzięki mocy Żelaza, i rozesłał na wrogów, masakrując parę szeregów. Następnie falą plazmy rozpuścił zamierzającego się na niego Likra. Likera?. Zbłąkanego Rahkshi błyskawic podpalił, a potem gestem posłał w tłum przeciwników. Milczący wojownik stanął naprzeciwko Magnetica. Noszący Kanohi TurboDymroz Toa uśmiechał się paskudnie. Toa Magnetyzmu skoczył ku Pheo, z uaktywnioną Maską. Irrnaut posłał w jego kierunku błyskawice, ale te skręciły, schodząc z drogi Magneticowi. Ten odpowiedział swoim żywiołem i Pheo poczuł, jak jego lewe ramię chce oderwać się od reszty ciała. Agent C.I.A.C.H. uniósł się w powietrze, przerażony. Ale nie pokonany. Był Irrnautem, na Mata Nui! Uwolnił moc wszystkich żywiołów; coś musiało trafić w Magnetica. Błyskawica trafiła tuż obok Toa Magnetyzmu, kula ognia rozwiała się przed jego twarzą, żelazne kolce zmieniły się w płyn u jego stóp, a strumień plazmy obrócił się w lód. Irrnautowi pozostał ostatni, rozpaczliwy atak. Już otwierał usta, gdy nagle głowę Magnetica oddzieliło od ciała Mroźne Ostrze. Pheo upadł na ziemię. Skinieniem głowy podziękował Arctice. Zamknął usta, nie chcąc ryzykować. Mugetsu wbił się w Ognistego Rycerza i przeleciał z nim przez całą salę, roztrącając kilkunastu wrogów. W końcu zatrzymał się, a jego przeciwnik poleciał jeszcze dalej i wylądował na ścianie. Jednakże, to byłoby zbyt mało jak na dzierżcę Świętego Ognia. Muge wystrzelił ze swojej armaty, ale Rycerz przyjął energetyczny pocisk na Tarczę Osądu. Rzucił się na Toa, wywijając mieczem. Agent C.I.A.C.H. wzbił się w powietrze, ale Rycerz posłał w niego ścianę ognia. Muge nie zdołał jej przechwycić; Ognisty Rycerz panował nad każdym rodzajem ognia; i nie zdążył wchłonąć Nadzieją. Adaptacyjna zbroja nadtopiła się i momentalnie rozpoczęła naprawę. Toa Ognia modlił się, by pendrive z wirusem pozostał nienaruszony. Na szczęście, dopalacze wciąż działały i Custodianin ponownie zaatakował z powietrza, trzymając Nadzieję oburącz, celując w pierś Rycerza. Nawet nie zadrapał zbroi. Tymczasem, Rycerz przyzwał swojego Smoczego Strażnika. - Serio? Masz smoka? - jęknął Muge. - Ja też chcę... Bestia rzuciła się na Toa z otwartą paszczą. Dowódca Agentów C.I.A.C.H. zdążył wystrzelić z działa; ciało Smoczego Strażnika odrzuciło w przeciwnym kierunku z dziurą w piersi. Ognisty Rycerz ryknął potępieńczo, po czym to on rzucił się na Muge. Toa Ognia przewrócił oczami. Nie zdołal odskoczyć i Anduril przebił się przez Adaptacyjną Zbroję i zranił Custodianina w lewy bok. Toa jęknął, z trudem parując kolejny cios. Wystrzelił z armaty na ręce, ale pancerz Rycerza wyszedł z tego bez szwanku. Następnie sługa Anihilacji grzmotnął Muge tarczą w głowę, oszołamiając. Toa Ognia upadł, ale zdołał aktywować Hau. Ognisty Rycerz założył tarczę na plecy, po czym chwycił Anduril oburącz i uniósł, kierując ostrzem w dół. Uderzył. Ku przerażeniu Mugetsu, miecz przebił się przez pole siłowe i zaczął je rozcinać. Rycerz krzyknął triumfalnie, zajmując się ogniem. Dosłownie. Toa Ognia dezaktywował Hau i wystrzelił z działa w głowę płonącej istoty, tym razem udało mu się osiągnąć efekt, bo Rycerz cofnął się o krok. I tyle. Wojownik szybko wzniósł Anduril do ciosu, gdy nagle Mroźne Ostrze dotknęło jego ramienia. Ułamek sekundy później, Rycerz obrócił się w lód. - Ochłoń - poradziła Arctica. Ksarel usłyszawszy to, plasnął dłonią w czoło, zażenowany. Sfrustrowany Mugetsu wstał i z całej siły uderzył Nadzieją w lodową rzeźbę, rozbijając na kawałki. - Kogoś jeszcze uratować? - spytała Arcitca, rozglądając się. Eris uniosła dłoń, nie mogąc sobie poradzić z Catcherem. Dziwne, że w ogóle jeszcze żyła. Toa Lodu zaszła Aceraniana od tyłu i szybko odcięła mu wszystkie cztery ręce. Córka Eclipse skorzystała z okazji i dźgnęła przeciwnika w oko zdobycznym sztyletem. Arctica odwróciła się i zobaczyła celującego w nią Ksarela. Rhotuka przeleciała tuż obok jej głowy i trafiła skaczącego na nią Ivesta. Toa Lodu poleciał w kierunku Vortixx, który wyskoczył w powietrze i kopnął go w twarz. AJWEST upadł, ale szybko wstał i rzucił się na Ksarela, krzycząc: - „Za Sekenuvę!” Vortixx spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. A wcyiągnął sztylet, uniknął nieudolnego ciosu Ivesta i poderżnął wojownikowi gardło. Nagle, w Pheo uderzyła wiązka dźwięku. Irrnaut przebił się przez ścianę i zniknął w tumanie pyłu. Muge namierzył Grindrona, odpowiedzialnego za atak. Jednakże Toa Dźwięku użył Maski Telekinezy i uderzył Agentem C.I.A.C.H. o sufit. Potem o podłogę. I znowu o sufit. I o podłogę. I o sufit. A teraz o ścianę. I drugą... W końcu, Toa Dźwięku przyciągnął do siebie nieprzytomnego Muge i wzniósł topór do ciosu. Nagle w topór uderzył Wielki Miecz Takarda, wyrzucając z dłoni Grindrona. Sekundę później w Toa wbił się Pheo, powalając na ziemię. Wściekły Irrnaut zerwał Matatu z twarzy Grindrona, po czym stopił mu głowę plazmą. Hiosh wzniósł się w powietrze i jednym gestem odrzucił od siebie kłębiących się żołnierzy Anihilacji. Nagle, w bok Toa-Makuty trafił sztylet, Lodowy Wiatr. Następnie Blident złapał zdrajcę za nogę i grzmotnął o ziemię. Mugetsu ze zdziwieniem dostrzegł, że Toa Lodu nie ma skrzydeł. I najwyraźniej widzi. Nie zamierzał pomagać Hioshowi, bo Toa-Makuta też mu nie pomagał, niech cierpi. - Co ty sobie myślisz, platfusie! - krzyknął zaskoczony Hiosh, leżąc na ziemi i widząc opadający Zmierzch Północy. Jednakże Toa Lodu tego nie usłyszał, bo był głuchy. Tiaaaaaaa... Toa-Makuta użył mocy żelaza i miecz Blidenta zatrzymał się tuż przed jego piersią. Agent C.I.A.C.H. mógłby przysiąc, że usłyszał jęki zawodu. Chwilę później, płaszcz Hiosha zmienił się w dzidę, która przebiła czaszkę niesfornego ucznia Lodowego Księcia. Muge ponownie chciał uwolnić impuls psychiczny, ale zanim mu się udało, coś się wokół niego owinęło i poraziło go prądem, uszkadzając Adaptacyjną Zbroję. Toa Ognia krzyknął z bólu i przyklęknął. Elektryczny kabel zwisał, przymocowany do nadgarstka Godama. Toa Ognia ponownie zarzucił kablem, zawijając go na szyi Muge. Agent C.I.A.C.H. krzyczał, gdy kolejne wyładowania przechodziły przez jego ciało. Godam przygotował się do przebicia Muge Włócznią Tropiciela, ale (KTO BY SIĘ SPODZIEWAŁ) Ksarel przeciął go w pół jednym ze swoich Rhotuka. Vortixx pomógł wstać Custodianinowi, po czym wrócił do walki. Nagle, otworzył się portal, z którego wyskoczyła wielka bestia... Agenci C.I.A.C.H. zaniemówili. Pheo w szczególności. - Mają Fuzję Żywiołów! - krzyknęła przerażona Arctica. Chciała zaatakować potwora lodem, ale została z łatwością skontrowana ścianą ognia. Następnie kamienna posadzka pod jej stopami eksplodowała, ogłuszając ją. - Czy Huantonn jest ślepy!? - rozdarł się rozpaczliwie Muge, skacząc na Fuzję. Jego zbroja była w dużej mierze uszkodzona; nie mógł latać ani strzelać z armaty. Fuzja obróciła się i odrzuciła Toa Ognia jedną z czterech łap. Cyklon trafił w Eris i zaczął nią miotać po sali. Hiosh zniknął, widocznie się przestraszył. Bestia ryknęła, kierując się ku Ksarelowi. Zielono-czarny łucznik patrzył na nią ze spokojem. Naciągnął cięciwę, a w dłoniach Fuzji pojawiły się elementarne wyładowania. Ksarel zobaczył zamazany ruch po swojej lewej. Obrócił głowę, akurat by pięść Czarnego Czarnego Pana trafiła go w twarz. Rozpruwacz złapał lecącego Vortixx i grzmotnął nim o swoje kolano. Następnie położył nogę na jego piersi, wyprężając własną. Mugetsu z trudem wstał i rozejrzał się. Eris nadal wirowała, Arctica i Ksarel byli nieprzytomni, Pheo zniknął w tłumie wrogów, a Hiosh po prostu zniknął. A przed Toa Ognia stała Fuzja Żywiołów, gotująca się do jakiegoś Nova Blastu, czy coś. Kawałek dalej stał ten dziwny Rozporek z peleryną i „R” na piersi, wyprężając ową pierś i uśmiechając się paskudnie. Fuzja Żywiołów ryknęła, opluwając Muge. I uwolniła moc Ognia, Powietrza, Ziemii i Kamienia. Mugetsu również krzyknął, zamykając oczy i wyciągając przed siebie Nadzieję. Gdy otworzył oczy, jeszcze żył. Za to mina Fuzji zrzedła. Tak jak mina Czarnego Pana. Agent C.I.A.C.H. wycelował miecz w pierś żywiołowej bestii i uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. - Hadoken. - szepnął. I uwolnił zaabsorbowaną energię, prosto w twarz Fuzji. Pomieszczenie zalało światło, wybuch odrzucił zarówno Muge, jak i wszystkich pozostałych. Niektóre ściany się zawaliły, w podłodze i suficie pojawiła się wielka dziura. Energia trafiła w Fuzję i wyrzuciła ją poza Pałac, tak daleko, że dało się zobaczyć błysk na niebie. Prawdopodobnie Fuzja zginęła. A Mugetsu wpatrywał się w mechaniczny kikut prawej ręki. Jego miecz leżał na ziemi, złamany na dwoje. Część ręki od łokcia w dół dosłownie wyparowała. Toa Ognia jąkał się, widząc to: - Z-z-z-znowu? Pierwszy wstał Czarny Pan. Jako jeden z niewielu przeciwników w ogóle przeżył wybuch. Czerwone oczy kochanka Pani zwróciły się na Agenta C.I.A.C.H. Był wściekły. ---- Hauntonn wisiał w powietrzu, ziewając co chwilę. Sygnał nie nadchodził, Rozpruwacz chyba zaspał. Albo coś. W dole chyba rozgrywała się bitwa... Nagle Toa Ognia drgnął, ziemią wokół wstrząsnęło, kawałek Pałacu się zawalił a z jednej ze ścian coś wyleciało... ...pokiereszowana Fuzja Żywiołów? Zaniepokojony Toa Ognia błyskawicznie ruszył ku dziurze w ścianie. ---- Mugetsu przełknął ślinę. Wtem, w dziurze zrobionej przez Fuzję, pojawił się Huantonn. Dowódca Agentów C.I.A.C.H. odetchnął z ulgą i usiadł na podłodze. Huantonn spojrzał na Rozpruwacza. Rozpruwacz spojrzał na Huantonna. Toa Ognia przebił Czarnego Pana Ostrzem Energii Atomowej. Rozpruwacz oślepił przeciwnika skręcającymi laserami z oczu. Wyrwał miecz ze swojej piersi i złamał na kolanie. Cios pięści zmiażdżył parę żeber Huantonna, kopnięcie pogruchotało jego kolano. Rozporek złapał oponenta za szyję i zaczął nabijać jego głowę o swoje kolano. Hauntonn uwolnił strumień gorąca, który nadtopił pancerz Cyzelatora. Następnie teleportował się za jego plecy, chwycił go za pelerynę i zaczął nią wywijać, miotając Rozpruwaczem. W końcu zarzucił mu pelerynę na głowę, oślepiając. Chwycił go za ramię i wbił w jego plecy Sztylet Skrytobójcy. Rozporek warknął, wyszarpnął się Huantonnowi i obrócił, po czym krzyknął wprost w twarz przeciwnika. Strumień dźwięku wyrzucił Huantonna z pomieszczenia; uprzednio Toa Ognia zrobił dziurę w ścianie. - To mi coś przypomina... - powiedział, unikając kolejnych ciosów Rozporka. Jednakże, w końcu przeciwnik zdołał wbić pazury w jego bok. - Heh, mam to samo uczucie - oznajmił Czarny Pan, przekręcając dłoń. Wyszarpnął kawałek ciała Huantonna i odrzucił, po czym wyskoczył w powietrze i kopnął Agenta C.I.A.C.H. w podbródek. Uderzenie na szczęście nie złamało mu kręgosłupa - w końcu to Huantonn, duh. Toa Ognia zatrzymał się pod sufitem i użył telekinezy. Rozpruwacza wbiło w podłogę, a nawet ona trochę się obniżyła. Jednak, ku przerażeniu Agenta, Cyzelator wstał i z trudem zaczął się unosić. Huantonn użył więcej mocy, ale Rozpruwacz wciąż się przemieszczał, wkładając w to całą moc. Toa z Wymiaru Pożogi teleportował się, a Cyzelator wystrzelił jak z procy i przebił się przez sufit. Chwilę później Czarny Pan wrócił, ale Huantonn był gotowy. Grzmotnął go pięścią w ryj z całej siły, i Rozporek nie miał innego wyboru jak tylko znowu przebić się przez sufit. Huantonn również wzniósł się w górę. On i Rozpruwacz zaczęli pędzić ku sobie, szykując się do zadania ciosu pięścią. JEBS! Pięści zderzyły się, powodując falę uderzeniową, która rozwaliła kawałek Pałacu i wbiła obu przeciwników w ziemię. Huantonn kaszlnął, wstając. Potarł dłonią czoło. Nagle, obok niego pojawił się Cyzelator z wyraźnie uszkodzoną zbroją. Toa Ognia chciał przywołać kopie, ale Rozpruwacz złapał go za twarz i zmiażdżył jego Kanohi pazurami. - Żadnych. Kopii. - warknął złol, zrywając z twarzy Huantonna pogięty metal. - Jakim cudem odebrałeś mi moc mojej maski? - spytał zdumiony Toa Ognia. - Chłopie, latam w centrach gwiazd, a to jest twój największy problem? - zapytał zmęczonym głosem Czarny Pan. Huantonn wyciągnął przed siebie ręce, uwalniając Nova Blast Ognia z każdej z nich. Rozpruwacza odrzuciło, a on sam zaczął się topić. Cyzelator krzyknął wściekle; dźwiękowy strumień uderzył w Agenta C.I.A.C.H., odrzucając. Toa Ognia spojrzał na kroczącego powoli przeciwnika, którego zbroja była w opłakanym stanie. Sam Czarny Pan był jeszcze Czarniejszy, a metal z jego twarzy spływał na jego piekne zęby. Jedyne co jakimś cudem było nienaruszone, to peleryna Cyzelatora. Wojownik wykonał gest, jakby chciał zrobić hadoken, a z jego dłoni wystrzelił obłok cienia. - Co ty odwalasz? - spytał Huantonn, niszcząc obłok ścianą ognia. To samo zrobił ze sferą cienia energii. - Przestań. - nakazał, ale Rozpruwacz posyłał w niego kolejne cieniste ataki. Toa Ognia teleportował się przed Rozporka i jednym uderzeniem przebił mu pierś. Cyzelator jęknął i uderzył laserem. Energia rozsadziła pancerz na piersi Huantonna i wbiła go w ziemię. Wojownik ponownie się teleportował, tym razem za plecy oponenta i uderzył go prawym prostym w głowę. Rozpruwacz obrócił się i wbił pazury w ramię Toa Ognia. Ten krzyknął, czując jak cieniste kolce rozpruwają jego tkanki. Żywiołowy atak nareszcie cokolwiek zrobił... Jednakże, Huantonn zdołał złapać Cyzelatora za rękę i złamać ją jednym ruchem. Teraz to Rozpruwacz krzyknął, atakując laserowym wzrokiem. Toa Ognia teleportował się za plecy przeciwnika i wyciągnął łańcuch. Zarzucił go Czarnemu Panowi na szyję i zaczął dusić. Wtedy uderzyła druga para laserów, tym razem z góry. Huantonna odrzuciło. Toa Ognia spojrzał nad siebie i zobaczył lewitującego Antycypatora z Agentów C.I.A.C.H. Na twarzy wojownika z Wymiaru Pożogi pojawiło się niedowierzanie. A potem gniew. Zanim zdołał coś powiedzieć, obaj Rozpruwacze zaatakowali jednocześnie. Lasery wbiły Huantonna w ziemię, Czarny Czarny Pan użył jeszcze swojego krzyku, a drugi Cyzelator dorzucił atak mentalny. Huantonn wygiął się konwulsyjnie, wciąż nie chcąc się poddać. W końcu kochanek Pani (ten pierwszy) podszedł do niego i zaczął go okładać pięściami po twarzy, pomimo złamanej ręki. Toa Ognia stracił przytomność. Rozpruwacz zarzucił go sobie na ramię i spojrzał na Antycypatora. - Cień? Serio? - spytał zdradziecki Agent z pogardą w oczach. - I nie potrafiłeś sobie poradzić z... nim? - wskazał na nieprzytomnego Toa. - Kiedy to się skończy, zabiję cię - warknął Czarny Pan, ruszając z powrotem do Pałacu. Drugi Rozpruwacz również tam poleciał, ale do innego skrzydła. ---- Mugetsu siedział na posadzce, reperując Nadzieję. W końcu przelał wystarczając dużo mocy i miecz został naprawiony. Pheo dobijał ostatniego przeciwnika, Hiosha nadal nie było, a pozostali byli nieprzytomni. Toa Ognia uniósł głowę i napotkał spojrzenie osmalonego Rozpruwacza w zniszczonej zbroi. Psychopata rzucił na ziemię ciało Huantonna. Muge otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. - Paaaaaaaanie... - zaczął Toa Ognia. - Idź paaaan w... - Zemdlej. Już. Albo ja się o to postaram - nakazał Cyzelator. - No dobra - powiedział Toa Ognia i zemdlał. Tak po prostu. Pheo patrzył na to, bezradny. - A teraz, Irrnaucie... Możemy to załatwić albo po dobroci... - zaczął mówić Rozpruwacz, zacierając pazurzaste ręce. - Albo po złości. Na te słowa otworzyły się portale, z których wyszli kolejni wojownicy Anihilacji. Pheo westchnął bezgłośnie. - Nie miałem pojęcia, że oni się tu pojawią - wyjaśnił Rozporek. - To jak? Irraut zacisnął pięści. Otworzył usta... ---- Muge poczuł poklepywanie po policzku. Otworzył oczy i ujrzał nad sobą Pheo. Irrnaut pomógł mu wstać, po czym zajął się cuceniem pozostałych. Muge chciał podrapać się po głowie prawą ręką, ale przypomniał sobie, że jej nie ma. Więc podrapał się lewą, rozglądając. Na twarzach żołnierzy Anihilacji, których tu nie było gdy mdlał, malowało się nieopisane przerażenie. Ich ciała były poskręcane w przedśmiertnych drgawkach. Strach dało się dostrzec nawet na twarzy Rozpruwacza. - Co... Ty go... Jak? - zaczął dukać dowódca Agentów C.I.A.C.H., wpatrując się w Pheo. Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami. Ocknęli się wszyscy, oprócz Huantonna. Muge wziął go na plecy i zauważył, że Ksarel ma dziwną minę. - Wszystko w porządku? - spytał Toa. - Tiaa... - mruknął Ksarel. ''- MAMY JĄ. ZROBISZ CO BĘDZIE KONIECZNE'' Agenci przeszli do następnego pomieszczenia, gdzie znaleźli Hiosha. Arctica podeszła do niego i spoliczkowała go. Na twarzy Toa-Makuta pojawiły się łzy. Zaczął się jąkać: - A-a-a-a-a-a-a--a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-aaaa-a--a--a-a---a-a-aaa-a-a--a-ale... - Zostawiłeś nas na pastwę Anihilacji! - zbulwersowała się Toa Lodu. - Paaaaaaaanie... - zaczął Muge. - Idź paaan w-- Pheo uciszył go gestem. Wskazał na uchylone drzwi kolejnego pokoju. Agenci weszli do środka i znaleźli się pod otwartym dachem. Z boku stał postument z jakąś książką. Istota-w-kapturze stała przy balustradzie balkonu. - Agenci! CIACH! - krzyknął Muge, posyłając w istotę kulę ognia. Pheo posłał strumień plazmy. Arctica lodowe kolce. Eris błyskawice. Nawet Hiosh rzucił shurikenem. Postać odwróciła się, wyciągając przed siebie rękę. Otworzyły się przed nią portale, które pochłonęły elementarne ataki. - Ksarel! - krzyknął Muge, patrząc na łucznika. Ten ani drgnął. Pani roześmiała się. - Pokaż się! Leero! - nakazał Toa Ognia. Antagonistka przestała się śmiać. Skryte pod kapturem spojrzenie najprawdopodobniej było lodowate. - Co. - Wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteś Leerą. - powiedział Muge, wskazując na nią palcem. - Nie jestem Leerą. - powiedziała lodowato Pani. - Kira? - spróbowała Arctica. - Kira ssie. - Arctica? - wzruszyła ramionami Eris. - Arctica nie żyje - powiedział nagle Hiosh. Wszyscy dziwnie na niego popatrzyli. Istota zrzuciła nagle szatę z kapturem. Agenci zaniemówili. - Mama? - spytała zdziwiona Eris. Eclipse przewróciła oczami. - W tym wymiarze nie jestem twoją matką, bo ty nie istniejesz. - Ale.. ty nie możesz być Eclipse - Muge przełknął ślinę. - Jesteś... no... i twoje ten tego... symetryczne... Pani wzruszyła ramionami. Huantonn zaczął odzyskiwać przytomność. Wstał i rozejrzał się. Zobaczył ładną Eclipse i otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. - Rozpruwacz jest zły! - krzyknął w końcu. Agenci C.I.A.C.H. wstrzymali oddech. - Niemożliwe... - zaczęła Eris. - A jednak. - powiedział Rozpruwacz, wychodząc z cienia. Podszedł do Eclipse. Przyklęknął i pocałował ją w rękę. Muge zmroziło. To rzeczywiście był koniec. - Agenci... Przygotujcie się. - powiedział cicho, chwytając Arcticę lewą ręką. - Złapacie się za ręce. Spojrzeli na niego jak na debila, ale w końcu Pheo chwycił jego metalowy kikut. - Istoto-w-kapturze! Pokonamy cię. POTĘGĄ PRZYJAŹNI. Mugetsu zamknął oczy, rozkoszując się chwilą. Nic się nie stało. - Dlaczego, Rozpruwaczu? - spytała Eris ze łzami w oczach, by przerwać niezręczną ciszę. - Jestem psychopatą i tak jakby złoczyńcą, czego się spodziewałaś? Pani ponownie się roześmiała. Klasnęła w dłonie. Wtedy otworzyły się boczne drzwi i przeszedł przez nie Navu, ze spętaną Toa Światła na ramieniu. Rzucił ją na posadzkę. - Varna... - jęknął Ksarel, wyrywając się naprzód. Zacisnął pięści. Toa była ciężko pobita. Płakała. - Chyba mówiliśmy, że ją mamy - powiedziała ładna Eclipse, nakazując Rozpruwaczowi by wstał. Przytuliła się do niego. - Dostaniesz ją, jeśli teraz zabijesz jednego z tych... AGENTÓW. Przy okazji dorzucimy najwyższą zapłatę o jakiej mógłbyś pomarzyć, znajdzie się dla ciebie wszechświat do władania, może nawet twój własny. A jeśli to cię nie interesuje... - w oku Pani pojawił się złowrogi błysk. - to otworzymy dla ciebie przejścia do innych światów, gdzie będziesz mógł budować swoją reputację jako największego badassa. Jeśli odmówisz... zabijemy ją. Bardzo boleśnie. - Jeśli to zrobisz, to ja zabiję ciebie - warknął Ksarel, nadal zaciskając pięści. Eclipse wybuchnęła śmiechem i pocałowała Rozpruwacza w szyję. - Nie sądzę. On cię powstrzyma. - nowy nabytek Pani skinął powoli głową, uśmiechając się paskudnie. - Wybieraj. Życie lub śmierć. Ksarel milczał. - Nie no, nie sądzisz chyba, że wśród nas są jeszcze jacyś zdrajcy... - zaczął Muge, po czym spojrzał na pozostałych Agentów. - Prawda? Hiosh chrząknął. Pani go zignorowała. - A ty? - zapytała, zbliżając się do Mugetsu. - Co ja? - Ty jesteś naszym najlepszym szpiegiem. - oblizała usta. - Myślisz że jesteś Mugetsu z tamtego wymiaru... mylisz się. Pstryknęła palcami. Mugetsu zalała fala wspomnień. Nieswoich wspomnień. Toa Ognia upadł na kolana. ---- - Znaleźliśmy twojego odpowiednika - oznajmiła Pani. Obok niej znajdowali się jacyś naukowcy. - Przebywa w Karzahni, pokonał jakiegoś Toa Ognia. Oszalał. Będzie łatwym celem. - Znajdę go i pozbędę się ciała. - A przedtem Skylar pobierze z niego wszystkie wspomnienia i zaszczepi tobie. Ograniczy także twoją pamięć tak, by żaden psionik nie wykrył, że nie pochodzisz z tamtego świata. - Zaprzyjaźnię się z najniebezpieczniejszymi dla naszych planów. Wyeliminuję ich. - Nadal będziesz posiadał Dar Gwiazdy, jako zabezpieczenie. Jesteś zbyt dobry by cię stracić - dotknęła jego szyi. - Gdy damy ci znać, zaczniesz działać. Przygotujesz drogę dla naszej Armii. - Twojej - uściślił Mugetsu. - Nie zawiedź mnie - nakazała Eclipse. - Proszę. ---- - Ale niestety mnie zawiodłeś. Umarłeś. Ale nie zrespiłeś się w naszym Wszechświecie, tylko w tamtym. I utraciłeś wspomnienia. Przestałeś być naszym agentem, a stałeś się naszym wrogiem. - dokończyła Pani. Muge wpatrywał się w nią, zszokowany. Jego całe życie... było kłamstwem. Toa Ognia złapał się za głowę. Hiosh ponownie chrząknął. - Ale... dlaczego podbijasz światy? - spytał Huantonn. - A kto nie chce władać międzywymiarowym imperium, hm? Co, mam wymyślać jakieś bzdurne argumenty z cyklu „chroniłam was przed złem, które nadejdzie”, „robiłam wiele zła, tylko by zapobiec większemu złu”, „Anihilacja nie była nawet jednym z 200 zagrożeń, które czyhają na wasz wymiar”? Pff. Zrobiłam to, bo mogłam. A rozbicie Granicy Rzeczywistości ułatwiło otwieranie portali. Dzięki temu stworzyliśmy urządzenia teleportujące... - Kader... - warknęła Arctica. Nagle, otworzył się portal, z którego wyszedł Teranot. Pod pachą miał głowę Mortisa, a pod drugą złotą Kanohi... - Artakha padła - jęknęła Eris. - I Calignis też. - Całe szczęście, że Metru Nui się trzyma - zwrócił uwagę Huantonn. - Nareszcie - Pani podeszła do Toa Roślinności i wzięła maskę należącą kiedyś do Artakhi. - Maska Tworzenia. - Jakiego Stworzenia? - spytała Eris. - Aktu stworze-- Powiedziałam „Tworzenia”. - To głupio brzmi. - stwierdziła Arctica. - Co. A jak wy mówicie na tę maskę? - Maska... Kreacji? - spytał Huantonn. - Nawet u mnie tak mówiliśmy. Eclipse była zdumiona. Przyglądnęła się jeszcze raz Kanohi i obejrzała ją ze wszystkich stron. - A może... - mruknęła pod nosem. - No, nieważne. Aktywować naszą superbroń - przekazała Teranotowi. Toa skinął głową i ponownie się tepnął. Hiosh znowu chrząknął. Tymczasem Ksarel bił się z myślami. Muge z wyrazem bólu na twarzy przypominał sobie coraz to nowe szczegóły swojego życia. - Panie Hioshu, może pan odebrać swoją nagrodę. - powiedziała wreszcie Eclipse. Toa-Makuta uśmiechnął się. Arctica grzmotnęła o tylnią ścianę, ciśnięta mocą żelaza, i straciła przytomność. Hiosh teleportował się bliżej wyjścia z komnaty. Wziął nieprzytomną Toa Lodu na ręce. - TO HIOSH JEST ZŁY? - krzyknął z niedowierzaniem Mugetsu, wstając. Najwyraźniej ocknął się. - Muge. Pamiętasz co ci powiedziałem, gdy siedzieliśmy w lochu? - spytał chłodno Ksarel, sięgając po łuk. - Że chciałbyś być moim najlepszym przyjacielem na świecie? - To przedtem. - Że mnie zabijesz? - Mhm. - Vortixx błyskawicznie naciągnął cięciwę i wystrzelił. - Nie! - krzyknęła Eris, skacząc ku lecącej wiązce energii. Przyjęła na siebie atak przeznaczony dla Toa Ognia i upadła, przepołowiona. - Meh. - stwierdził Huantonn, nadal bardzo osłabiony. - Uratowany przez Eris. Znowu. - z oczu Muge pociekły łzy. Toa Ognia ponownie upadł na kolana. Ksarel wzruszył ramionami. Podszedł do Varny i uwolnił ją, po czym oboje ruszyli do innego wyjścia. - Stop! - warknął Huantonn. - Musimy zaatakować, zanim wyeliminują kolejnego z na-- - nie dokończył, bo z nowopowstałego portalu wyłonił się Hetrox na motorze pokrytym z przodu mieczami, wbił się w Toa z Wymiaru Pożogi i wpadł do kolejnego portalu. - WTF - stwierdził Hiosh. Nagle, na niebie pojawiło się coś dużego. Nie, coś ogromnego. Wszyscy spojrzeli w górę i zobaczyli... - To już przesada - stwierdził Muge. Nad nimi znajdował się gigantyczny statek-superbroń. Na jego przedzie znajdował się rozpostarty Demed. Co dziwne, między jego nogami zamiast węża, znajdowało się ogromne działo. Sam Demed był unieruchomiony i ewidentnie pokonany. - Panie i panowie... oto nasza tajna superbroń. - oznajmiła uroczyście Eclipse, ponownie tuląc się do Rozporka. - Rozpieprzy ona wasz wszechświat. Papatki. Cyzelatora i Panią teleportowało, prawdopodobnie na RedStara a jeszcze bardziej prawdopodobne, że na statek powietrzny, którego napis głosił „5P3RM0M10T v2”. - Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanie... - zaczął Mugetsu. Ksarel chwycił Varnę za łokieć i wyciągnął z pomieszczenia. Hiosh opuścił balkon drugim wyjściem. Na miejscu zostali tylko Muge, Pheo, zły Navu i trup Eris. - Pheo, posłuchaj mnie. - Toa Ognia zwrócił się do ostatniego towarzysza. - Skoro pochodzę z tego Wszechświata, to mam Dar Gwiazdy. Zrespię się na Czerwonej Gwieździe. Irrnaut powoli kiwnął głową, obawiając się, do czego zmierza wojownik. - Jedyny sposób by zniszczyć Gwiazdę, to wyłączyć od środka pole siłowe. Muszę się tam dostać, rozumiesz? Pheo położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i skinął głową. - Żegnaj, przyjacielu. Muge wycelował sprawną już armatę w swoją twarz. Wybuch rozerwał mu głowę, uśmiercając na miejscu. Pheo odwrócił się ku Navu, który dotąd cierpliwie czekał. Teraz Toa Grawitacji podszedł do Irrnauta z uśmiechem. - A teraz następuje ta część, w której cię zabijam. Pheo obejrzał się za plecy, ku pozostałym Agentom C.I.A.C.H.... ale pozostałych Agentów C.I.A.C.H. nie było. Był tylko trup Eris. I co gorsza, trup Muge. A co jeśli Pani okłamała Toa Ognia? Irrnaut przełknął ślinę. - Albowiem jest tylko jedna osoba, która może pokonać Navu - Toa Grawitacji wyciągnął swój miecz. Ciekawe czy chodziło mu o Na-- - NAVU! Czapter VI,5: Trylogia Geneza Środek Koniec Tortury Lodowego Ostrza Karawany w lochach Dzień Anihilacji +223 (ale trochę wcześniej) To będzie krótkie. Lodowy Książę uniósł głowę, wyczerpany. Ból, który odczuwał, był ogromny. Mogło być to spowodowane faktem, że z jego nóg został tylko szkielet, całe tkanki zostały zdarte przez Rozpruwacza. W piersi Toa Lodu ziała ogromna dziura, wojownik żył chyba tylko cudem. Eclipse podeszła do niego i chwyciła go za podbródek. Cmoknęła z niezadowoleniem. - A trzeba było nie próbować mnie obalać. Lodowy Książę wywarczał coś niewyraźnie. Splunął krwią wprost w twarz Pani. Plwocina zatrzymała się tuż przed twarzą i spadła na pokrytą różnymi wydzielinami posadzkę. - Tak, wiem. OP. W oczach okaleczonego Toa Lodu malowała się czysta nienawiść. - Dlaczego jeszcze nie odebraliśmy ci Daru Gwiazdy? Och, to proste. Chcemy się tobą pobawić zanim odeślemy cię do niebytu. - powiedziała z uśmiechem Imperatorowa. - Zabiję cię... - wycharczał Toa Lodu. Eclipse dwoma palcami złapała jego szczękę i ścisnęła, łamiąc ją. OP. - Nie. - powiedziała i cmoknęła go w policzek. - Szkoda, mogłeś naprawdę daleko zajść. Ale nie, bo wy, mężczyźni zawsze musicie wszystko spieprzyć. Jakie to SAMCZE... Lodowy Ksiażę przewrócił oczami i przestał jej słuchać. - ...Rewolucja kiedyś musiała przyjść. Aże rewolucja jest kobietą, to przyszła z kobietą... Podeszła do drzwi i odwróciła się przez ramię. - A co do twojej genialnej współpracy z Agentami, oni już są pokonani - Eclipse wyszczerzyła zęby. - No cóż, parafrazując, takie działania „cieszą się dość dużym zainteresowaniem u młodych ludzi, którzy lubią takie bajki.” Papatki. No co, mówiłem, że będzie krótkie. Czapter VII: Z jak Zagłada Ogromna Armia Anihilacji w Dniu Anihilacji zaatakowała wszechświat, chcąc go podbić i... em... zanihilować jego mieszkańców, za każdą cenę. Armia wojowników, którzy wracają do życia po śmierci, prze naprzód, dławiąc rozpaczliwy opór mieszkańców świata, którzy zgrupowali się w kilku miejscach w wymiarze i walczą o życie. Dowodzący obroną Metru Nui zmartwychwstały Mugetsu zebrał grupę popaprań-- bohaterów, którzy mają przeniknąć do Wymiaru Anihilacji i zniszczyć Czerwoną Gwiazdę, dzięki której Żołnierze się respią. W skład AGENTÓW C.I.A.C.H. (;_;) wchodzą: Eris, zmartwychwstała z dupy córka Eclipse; Rossin, żywa legenda; Huantonn, uchodźca z Wymiaru Pożogi (czy tam scalenia); Ksarel, OP-łucznik-najemnik-kiler; Arctica, zimna i żądna zemsty Toa Lodu; Pheo, milczący Irrnaut (?) Ognia oraz Kader, który miał własny harem. Później, do drużyny dołączyli: Navu, który wcale nie jest dobry bo neutralny; Hiosh, zdradziecki krętacz i szpieg Anihilacji a także Rozpruwacz, największy cyngiel we wszechświecie. Sytuacja przybrała tragiczny obrót, jako że Rozpruwacz zdradził i stanął po stronie Imperatorowej (która okazała się być Eclipse, ale o dziwo, jest ładna o_O), Hiosh się ujawnił i porwał Arcticę, Ksarel zabił Eris w zamian za ocalenie swojej uczennicy - Varny, Huantonn został zaatakowany przez Hetroxa i teleportowany w nieznane miejsce, a Mugetsu (który okazał się być Mugetsem Anihilacji, który zabił oryginalnego Muge i po śmierci z rąk Rozpruwacza stracił pamięć i został przechwycony przez normalną Czerwoną Gwiazdę) w rozpaczliwej próbie dostania się na RedStara i wgrania wirusa odstrzelił sobie głowę. Rossin, Kader i Navu w Kata-- KATAKUMBACH NIEŚMIERTELNYCH znaleźli... Armię Tysiąca Navu i rozesłali ją do różnych wszechświatów, po czym z garstką Navu-klonów udali się do Wymiaru Anihilacji. W międzyczasie, Armia Anihilacji aktywowała swoją supertajną superbroń - 5P3RM0M10Ta, będącego połączonym ze statkiem kosmicznym Demedem, i wysłała by raz na zawsze zniszczyć wszechświat Agentów C.I.A.C.H. Większości z nich. Ostatni aktywny, jako tako nie zdradziecki członek zespołu, przebywający w Wymiarze Anihilacji - Pheo, musi się zmierzyć z Navu Anihilacji. Dzień Anihilacji +223 - NAVU! Obrońca Matoran przeciął powietrze. Pheo zrobił kroczek w przód i prawą ręką chwycił za nadgarstki Toa Grawitacji, bez wysiłku powstrzymując cios. Navu zaniemówił. Następnie, Irrnaut włożył pośliniony palec w oczodół Toa. Centurion Anihilacji krzyknął z nieopisanego bólu, a po chwili jego ciało rozerwało na atomy, czyniąc zrespienie się niemal niemożliwym. Po wojowniku pozostał tylko jego miecz. Pheo wzruszył ramionami, po czym podniósł oręż. Nagle, otworzył się portal. - NAVU! - krzyknął wyskakujący z portalu Navu. Za nim wyskoczyli Rossin, Kader i... grupa kilkudziesięciu... Navu. - Cholera, a miałbym takie fajne wejście - mruknął pod nosem Toa Grawitacji, ten oryginalny. - Bardzo się spóźniłem? Pheo wykonał nieokreślony ruch ręką. - Rozpruwacz okazał się być zły? Ksarel też? Hiosh się ujawnił? - ... - A Mugetsu zabił się w desperackiej próbie dostania się na Czerwoną Gwiazdę, by wgrać wirus zdobyty w siedzibie Ruchu Oporu? Pheo i pozostali wpatrywali się w Syna Artakhi ze zdziwieniem. - Hiosh uprowadził Arcticę, a Hetrox zabrał gdzieś Huantonna? PANI TO ECLIPSE?! - Co-- Eclipse? Czuję się rozczarowany. Spodziewałem się... - zaczął Kader, ale nikt go nie słuchał. - Demedo-statek kosmiczny chce rozpieprzyć nasz wszechświat? - Skąd ty to wszystko bierzesz? - spytał Rossin. - Przecież on nic nie mó-- - Dobra, sytuacja jest problematyczna. Kader, otwórz portal. RUSZAM W KOSMOS, BEJBE LEGO NAVU 3: POZA ARTAKHĄ. - Bez żadnego skafandra? - Jestem Navu, głupcze - zrugał go Toa Grawitacji. - Armia Tysiąca Navu oczyści inne wymiary z Anihilacji, tyle trupów może przeładować system respienia się i dać nam trochę czasu. Jeśli Huantonn wróci, przekażcie mu że on też ma ruszyć w kosmos i pomóc mi powstrzymać koniec świata. Zostawiam wam swoje klony, żebyście mi tu nie zginęli. Wy, trzecioligowcy, mieliście swój czas. Teraz pora, by prawdziwe koksy wkroczyły do działania. Kader wzruszył ramionami i otworzył portal, licząc że udało mu się trafić w pobliże 5P3RM0M10Ta. Mimo, że nigdy go na oczy nie widział. - NAVU! - krzyknął Syn Artakhi, wskakując do portalu. Pozostali podrapali się po głowach. Zwrócili wzrok ku ciałom poległych Agentów C.I.A.C.H., ale odkryli, że trup Muge zniknął. Plan Toa Ognia się sprawdził. Albo ktoś podpieprzył ciało, gdy nie patrzyli. - Ej, czy skoro Pani to Eclipse... to Wymiar Anihilacji to Koraverse? - spytał z przestrachem Kader. Wszystkich zdjęła niewypowiedziana groza. Nikt nie miał dość odwagi, by odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. - Heh, to by wyjaśniało, dlaczego Eris tak dobrze władała tu swoimi mocami... - dodał w końcu Rossin. - I em, chyba powinniśmy ją pomścić... - Meh. - oznajmił Kader. - I uratować Arcticę. Tym zajmę się ja, a ty - Toa Śmierci zwrócił się do Toa Ognia - zostaniesz tu i będziesz wstrzymywał oddziały Anihilacji, jeśli takowe się pojawią. Pheo chciał zaoponować, wszak wyszło na to, że on miał pomścić Eris, ale Rossin był nieugięty: - Jeśli coś ci nie pasuje, to powiedz. - Toa Śmierci paskudnie się uśmiechnął. - Tak myślałem. Irrnaut zrobił naburmuszoną minę i ruszył jednym z korytarzy, uprzednio wskazując Rossinowi kierunek, w którym udali się Hiosh i Arctica. ---- Mugetsu otworzył oczy. Wokół niego było czerwono, ale to jeszcze nie był RedStar. To było coś innego. Coś nieopisanie potwornego, skrzywionego i mroczne-- - Jesteśmy w twojej głowie. Owie. Wie. Toa Ognia przewrócił oczami. To wiele wyjaśniało. - Twoje ciało jest właśnie naprawiane. Ane. Ne. - Musisz wyłączyć pole siłowe. Owe. We. - Jestem waszą jedyną nadzieją. Dzieją. Eją. - sparodiował ich Muge. - Coś ty powiedział? - Nie wolno ci tak mówić. - Tylko nam wolno tak mówić. - Lamo. Mugetsu rozejrzał się, zszokowany. Jednak w niebycie nie było nikogo poza nim. - Wracając. Ając. Ąc. - Jesteś naszą jedyną nadzieją. Dzieją. Eją. Toa Ognia plasnął dłonią w czoło. Prawą dłonią. Jego prawa ręka, unicestwiona przez laser Krabbern-dzilli, znajdowała się na swoim miejscu. - Nie możesz pozwolić im się odesłać. Słać. Ać. - Musisz zniszczyć Gwiazdę. Wiazdę. Azdę. - Co to ma być, że jedna działa a cała reszta nie? - zbulwersował się wyjątkowo jeden głos. - Ją też trzeba zepsuć, kurewa mać. Urewa mać. Mać. - Musisz zadziałać zgodnie z planem Rozpruwacza. Pruwacza. Uwacza. Mugetsu wrócił myślami do rozmowy telepatycznej, którą odbył z Cyzelatorem. ---- Agenci C.I.A.C.H. siedzieli przy ognisku, w Wymiarze Anihilacji. Huantonn był na zwiadzie, Navu, Rossin i Kader zostali w drugim wszechświecie, a Rozpruwacz i Eris znajdowali się kilkanaście bio od reszty ekipy. ''- Mugetsu'' - oznajmił głos Czarnego Pana w głowie Toa Ognia. Ten wzdrygnął się, ale nikt tego nie zauważył. ''- Niech zgadnę, chcesz mi powiedzieć, że udasz, że nas zdradzasz by pokonać Anihilację, co nie?'' ''- WTF skąd wiedziałeś?'' - Rozpruwacz oniemiał. ''- Strzelałem.'' ''- Em, udam, że was zdradzam, ale tak naprawdę będę po waszej stronie. Nie możesz o tym informować pozostałych. To musi pozostać w tajemnicy. Ale nie zdziwcie się, jak obiję Huantonnowi mordę.'' ''- Ale... po co tak kombinować?'' ''- Jak dotąd Armia Anihilacji wyprzedzała was, trzecioligowców, o kilkanaście kroków. Pora by prawdziwy koks stał się waszym asem w rękawie.'' ''- Dobra, ale jeśli serio nas zdradzisz, to znajdę cię i zabiję'' - oznajmił hardo Mugetsu. Szczery śmiech Rozpruwacza jeszcze długo pobrzmiewał głowie Toa Ognia. ---- Mugetsu upadł na ziemię, zszokowany rewelacjami Eclipse. Jego całe życie to... kłamstwo? ''- Pozbieraj się do kupy'' - warknął Rozporek, tulący się do Pani. ''- Śrubokręt? Udajesz, że nas zdradziłeś, czy serio nas zdradziłeś?'' - próbował się uspokoić Muge. ''- Udaję, ale Imperatorowa jest bardzo... pochłaniająca...'' ''- Hę? Co masz na my--'' ''- Za młody jesteś na te sprawy. Musisz dostać się na Red Stara. Ja już tam będę.'' ''- Ale jak, przecież pole siłowe...'' ''- Nie jest problemem dla esencji życiowej. Zabij się. Strzel se w łeb. Potnij się. Cokolwiek. Pozostali ci nie pomogą.'' ''- Zabić? Nie ma innej opcji? A co jeśli Pani mimo wszystko kłamała? Jeśli zbroja adaptacyjna nie przeniesie się ze mną?'' ''- To wtedy masz problem'' - Muge mógłby przysiąc, że zobaczył jak Cyzelator wzrusza ramionami. Chwilę potem, Rozpruwacz i Imperatorowa zniknęli. ---- - Jestem gotowy. - oznajmił głosom w niebycie. - Wyślijcie mnie do mojego ciała. Wszystko zrobiło się jeszcze bardziej czerwone. Potem zalała go ciemność. Gdy otworzył oczy, dostrzegł dwie dziwne istoty pochylające się nad nim. Szybko spojrzał na swoją prawą rękę - była cała. Ściskała Nadzieję. A Mugetsu cały czas tkwił w Adaptacyjnej Zbroi. - Niemożliwe, wróciłeś. - oznajmił/a Kestora. - To cud. - Zamknij oczy, zaraz odeślemy cię z powrotem. - obiecała druga, ocierając łzę z oka. Toa Ognia zerwał się z metalowego łóżka i zdekapitował jedną z istot. Drugiej stopił twarz kulą ognia. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że w pomieszczeniu był jeszcze ktoś. Grierix uniósł blaster z paskudnym uśmiechem. Jednak zanim zdołał wystrzelić, potężna czarna łapa przebiła się przez jego pierś, zabijając na miejscu. Rozpruwacz uśmiechnął się czerwonymi zębiskami. W drugiej ręce, tej nieociekającej krwią, ściskał coś. A w jego piersi ziała duża dziura. - Co jest? - spytał Muge. Rozpruwacz bez słowa wbił w jego pierś odłamek Granicy Rzeczywistości. Eksplozja zniszczyła pomieszczenie, samego Mugetsu przeszedł prąd, a jego serce stanęło na kilka chwil. Gdy Toa Ognia w końcu doszedł do siebie, czuł płynącą w jego żyłach moc. - Co ty knujesz? - Tam gdzie się udamy, będziesz potrzebował doładowania. - Czyli gdzie? - W kosmosie. Musimy powstrzymać 5P3RM0M10Ta przed zniszczeniem Wszechświata. Wgraj wirusa i dołącz do mnie. Ja już ruszam. - Chwila, gdzie zgubiłeś Eclipse? Rozporek uśmiechnął się kwaśno. ---- Cyzelator i Pani znaleźli się na Czerwonej Gwieździe. Rozpruwacz przełknął ślinę, widząc przygotowane pomieszczenie. - Jesteś pewien, że tego chcesz? - spytała Eclipse, dotykając dłonią jego policzka. - Jeśli nie mogę żyć z tobą, to nie mam powodu dalej żyć. Przyjmij mnie lub uśmierć. Eclipse westchnęła. Kolejny kochanek Rozpruwacz byłby przesadą. - Przykro mi... ale sam rozumiesz - powiedziała z żalem. Rzeźnik skinął głową i podszedł do ściany, na której znajdowały się różne obręcze. Ustawił się odpowiednio, a kajdany zacisnęły się na jego nogach, rękach, tułowiu i głowie, kompletnie unieruchamiając. Zacisnął zęby. Eclipse rozcięła mu pierś Szponem Kruka wyrastającym z palca, z widocznym wysiłkiem. Drugą ręką złapała go za szyję. Prawa ręką sięgnęła w pierś Rozpruwacza, powiększając ranę. Cyzelator krzyknął. - Zacznij od odłamków... żeby mieć pewność - jęknął Koszmar. Dawno nie czuł podobnego bólu. - AAAACH! - Ups, wybacz - Eclipse dotknęła dłonią ust. - To mój pierwszy raz jak zabijam Rozpruwacza. Tak na stałe. Jej dłoń dotknęła tkwiącej w ciele Czarnego Pana Kuli Życia. Poza swoim wymiarem artefakt był o wiele słabszy, jednak miał wystarczająco dużo energii, by zasilać Rozporka. Pani zacisnęła palce na kulistym obiekcie i westchnęła, czując jego moc. Znała potęgę życia, był jego awatarem. Tak jakby. - Nie, najpierw odłamki. - przypomniał jej Cyzelator, wyrywając z otępienia. Eclipse zaczęła przebierać w tkankach Rozpruwacza, poszukując fragmentów Granicy Rzeczywistości. - Jak to się stało, że naprawiłaś Gwiazdę? Skąd miałaś moc? - Rewolucja kiedyś musiała przyjść. Aże rewolucja jest kobietą, to przyszła z kobietą... - Co? - Ja i pozostali Black Souls plądrowaliśmy właśnie bibliotekę Dragon Urbs, gdy z nieba spadł odłamek Granicy Rzeczywistości. - odsłoniła bliznę na lewej piersi, jedyną skazę na jej ciele. Oprócz kolców na plecach. Płonących plazmą. - Eksplozja mocy zabiła wszystkich przebywających w bibliotece, oprócz mnie i Hetroxa. Już wtedy byliśmy zbyt potężni. Przestudiowałam wszystkie informacje w Dragon Urbs i poznałam sekrety Czerwonej Gwiazdy, zaklęcia i różne takie. Odnalazłam naszego Czarnego Pana, który też został trafiony odłamkiem. - OMG, czy cokolwiek tutaj dzieje się BEZ UDZIAŁU odłamków Granicy Rzeczywistości? - spytał Rozpruwacz, wyrażając wątpliwości wszystkich. - Och, strumień czasoprzestrzeni też jest naruszony, nie martw się. Wracając... W międzyczasie zebrałam armię wyrzutków, piratów, najemników i morderców. Potem wyruszyłam w kosmos, do Gwiazdy. Początkowo ja przekazałam jej moc, potem zbudowaliśmy na niej własne źródło zasialania, a jeszcze później w innych wymiarach zbudowaliśmy elektrownie do których zapędziliśmy jeńców wojennych. W końcu Imperatorowa Anihilacji natrafiła na odłamek. Chwyciła go, nie przerywając opowieści: - Moja pierwsza armia podbiła świat, dzięki darowi Gwiazdy byliśmy niepokonani. Większość mieszkańców wymiaru do nas dołączyła, reszta zginęła, nie doznawszy daru. A potem były kolejne wymiary, kolejne podboje, kolejni żołnierze do armii. Teraz mamy ich tak dużo, że nie musimy brać jeńców - parsknęła. - I dlatego wszystkich zabijamy. Anihilujemy. Ostanie słowo wypowiedziała szeptem prosto do ucha unieruchomionego Rozporka. Szarpnęła ręką, wyrywając odłamek. Cyzelator wrzasnął, omal nie zrywając kajdan. Pani pokazała mu zakrawiony fragment. Uśmiechnął się. I bez problemu zerwał wszystkie obręcze, wysupłał z palców Eclipse odłamek i pocałował zaskoczoną Panią w usta. - Właśnie tego potrzebowałem. Sam nie dałbym rady. Jesteś kochana. I zniknął, używając super-szybkości. Przebił się przez korytarze Czerwonej Gwiazdy, kierując się ku umysłowi Muge. ---- - Pospiesz się. A ja uciekam, zanim ona mnie dopadnie - mruknął psychopata i przebił się przez kilkanaście ścian. Toa Ognia wzruszył ramionami i ruszył powoli tunelami. Wszędzie było czerwono, jak podczas jego wizyty na drugiej Gwieździe. Po drodze, odkrywał kolejne sekrety Adaptacyjnej Zbroi. - TELEPORTACJA? MOGŁEM SIĘ TELEPORTOWAĆ? TO PO CO SIĘ ZABIJAŁEM? - A, spoko. - Mugetsu odetchnął z ulgą. Podczas szwędania się po RedStarze, napotkał kilkunastu żołnierzy Anihilacji; każdy mówił coś o mnóstwie Navu. W końcu, Toa Ognia dotarł do jakiegoś pomieszczenia z komputerami. Kilka Kestora popatrzyło na niego zdziwionych. - Proszę pana, to pomieszczenie jest przeznaczone tylko dla persone-- - PUFF - laser z naramiennej armaty odstrzelił mu łeb. W pozostałych trafiły sztylety wystrzelone z piersi Toa Ognia. Wojownik ściągnął jedno ciało z biurka i włożył pendrive do portu, trafiając za pierwszym razem. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, na monitorze pojawiła się seria zdjęć. - SEKE IS HERE, BITCHES! - rozległo się z głośników. Muge jęknął, przerażony. - Co ja narobiłem - szepnął. Na wszystkich monitorach pojawiło się to samo zdjęcie, a wszędzie dało się usłyszeć krzyki przerażenia. Po chwili, krzyki utonęły w rapie. - Mieć pochodnie dla trawy znaczenia Tylko tu ten rap to jest best To jest skóra ziemia W cyce skórek bez porażek Zbychu faktem jest Pierwsza przegrana dla Sparta chrzest! Mugetsu nie mógł już dłużej obserwować skutków swojego uczynku, bo Wirus Seke zaatakował jego zbroję. Toa Ognia szybko się tepnął. ---- Hiosh niósł na plecach nieprzytomną Arcticę. Zabierał ją do jednej ze swoich kryjówek, gdzie spędzą długie i przyjemne chwile... Przyjemne dla niego, dla niej już niekoniecznie. - Heh, dobrze że się nie teleportowałeś, bo wtedy już na pewno bym cię nie znalazł - rozległo się za plecami Toa-Makuty. Zdrajca plasnął dłonią w czoło, rzeczywiście powinien był się teleportować. Widocznie to dziwne uczucie które odczuwał tak blisko Arctici przysłoniło jasność jego umysłu. Wojownik położył Arcticę pod ścianą, a sam stanął naprzeciwko Rossina. Toa Śmierci grzecznie poczekał aż jego przeciwnik będzie gotowy, po czym zaatakował. - Ej! - powstrzymał go dłonią Hiosh. Zajebywator zatrzymał się tuż przed czaszką zdrajcy. - Hm? - Chyba nie uderzysz okularnika? - spytał Hiosh, biorąc się pod boki. - Ale ty nie nosisz okularów... - odpowiedział ostrożnie Rossin. Toa-Makucie zrzedła mina. - Kurde, rzeczywiście. Szpieg Anihilacji wykonał szybki gest i Toa Śmierci uderzył o ścianę. Rossin nie poczuł tego, bo był całkowicie odporny na ból cielesny dzięki swojemu żywiołowi. Agent C.I.A.C.H. wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, atakując psionicznie. Hiosh krzyknął z bólu i został wytrącony z równowagi. Dało to czas Rossinowi na dobiegnięcie do niego i kopnięcie go w podbrzusze. Toa-Makuta stęknął, a LSI już wykonywał zamach Zajebywatorem. Potężny oręż zatrzymał się na zaporze z przekształconego metalowego płaszcza. Następnie zapora eksplodowała lodowymi kolcami, które przebiły pierś Rossina na wylot. Toa Śmierci nie przejął się tym i ciął mieczem z prawej, pozostawiając na twarzy Hiosha ranę. - Głupi! Nie śnisz nawet o wyobrażaniu sobie-- - zaczął przemowę Życiobiorca. Żywa legenda przewróciła oczami i grzmotnęła przeciwnika lewą pięścią w żuchwę, łamiąc ją. - THY PHYNCYPHALE! UHWE CI ZHA THO-- - prawa pięść trafiła z drugiej strony, uciszając Hiosha na dobre. Wściekły zdrajca zmienił swój płaszcz w topór i zaczął nim wściekle wymachiwać. Rossin parował ciosy, gdy nagle jego lewy goleń eksplodował, rozsadzony od środka mocą żelaza. Toa Śmierci upadł na kolano i topór trafił w jego lewy bark. Agent C.I.A.C.H. uwolnił z dłoni strumień śmierci, który odrzucił Hiosha na kilkanaście bio. - Cholerny zmartwychwstaniec... - mruknął Rossin, bo taki atak powinien był zabić Toa-Makutę. Hiosh wstał z trudem i posłał w Toa Śmierci żelazne i cieniste włócznie. LSI odbił wszystkie, przebijając się do przeciwnika. Po drodze, przyzwał najstraszliwego demona śmierci, na jakiego mógł sobie pozwolić... - NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - krzyknął przerażony Hiosh, pokonując uszkodzoną żuchwę i obserwując kroczącą powoli straszną istotę. Wojownik upadł na plecy i zaczął się odsuwać od demona. Jednakże, żuchwa po chwili znowu dała mu się we znaki: - THYLKO NJE THY! Pod Tryną należącą do demona błysnęły zimne oczy. - TY NIE JESTEŚ PRAWDZIWAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa - ostanie „aaaaa” przeszły w płacz. Nad beczącym zdrajcą stał Prototyp Arctici. - No co tam, asie? - spytał prototyp bardzo męskim głosem. Hiosh szybko stworzył żyletki i zaczął przecinać sobie żyły na nadgarstku. Gdy już to zrobił, znalazł dla żyletki inne zastosowanie. Posłał ją w twarz demona. Ostrze przebiło demoni mózg i prototyp zwalił się martwy na ziemię. - YES YES YES! - zaczął płakać ze szczęścia Hiosh. Tymczasem Toa Śmierci już był przy zdrajcy. Rossin ciął z góry, ale Hiosh teleportował się za jego plecy i wbił w nie shuriken. Ponadto, kręgosłup Toa Śmierci zaczął zmieniać się w ciecz. LSI upadł na ziemię, a Hiosh stanął kilka kroków od niego. - MHÓWHYŁ-- - próbował coś powiedzieć Toa-Makuta, gdy nagle daleko z przodu korytarza pojawił się czarny Tekotu. - MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAŁ? Z oczu Hiosha znowu popłynęły łzy. Zdrajca upadł na kolana, kompletnie rozbity. Nagle, po jego lewej stronie pojawiła się lodowa bryła, która zaczęła momentalnie rosnąć. Krętacz otworzył usta ze zdziwienia i sekundę później góra lodowa w niego uderzyła. Nie byłoby tak źle, gdyby z drugiej stronie nie pojawiła się kolejna. Dwie góry zderzyły się, ciało Hiosha znalazło się między młotem a kowadłem i zostało przerobione na krwawą papkę w mgnieniu oka. Tymczasem góry wciąż się wznosiły, przebijając kolejne poziomy Pałacu Pani. W lodzie utworzyły się kanały, przez które zmasakrowane resztki Hiosha spłynęły prosto pod nogi Arctici. - Frajer. - mruknęła Toa Lodu, pomagając Rossinowi wstać. Jego rany już zaczęły się goić. - Niezły pomysł z tymi górami lodowymi... Chodź, musimy wracać do reszty... - Anihilacja ma super broń zrobioną z Demeda, wiem. Ten złamas mi powiedział - wskazała z odrazą resztki zdrajcy. - Powiedział mi o wielu rzeczach. Od początku wiedziałam, że to on jest zdrajcą, dlatego się do niego zbliżyłam. Próbował mnie wyrwać, a ja powoli się przed nim otwierałam i udawałam, że mu ufam, by potem jak najbardziej go bolało gdy go zabiję. Rossin wpatrywał się w Arcticę z szeroko otwartymi ustami. - Ale... skoro wiedziałaś od początku... to czemu nam nie powiedziałaś? - No przecież tłumaczyłam, żeby go jak najbardziej bolało podczas śmierci. Toa Śmierci uznał, że jego towarzyszka rzeczywiście była psychopatką. - Ale prędzej czy później, on się zrespi. - Pff. Odprawię rytuał, który oddzieli jego duszę od ciała i wyśle na inny plan astralny. Nie zrespi się. - Em... tylko żeby się nie skończyło tym, że oddzielisz od niego Gilforda czy coś... Rossin popatrzył na nią spode łba. - Zdarzyło mi się to tylko raz, dobra? RAZ. DAWNO TEMU. Już nie jestem amatorem, DOBRA? A teraz daj mi pracować i wracaj do Kadera. - oburzył się Rossin. Toa Lodu wzruszyła ramionami. LSI stanął nad papkowatym Hioshem i zaczął wykonywać różne dziwne gesty. ---- Pheo biegł śladem Ksarela i Varny. Irrnaut ściskał w dłoni Wielki Miecz Takarda. W drugiej tkwił zdobyczny Obrońca Matoran, który wcale nie parzył Irrnauta niebieskim ogniem. Nagle, dostrzegł w korytarzu coś... sztucznego. Pomachał ręką na znak, że nie dał się nabrać. - Mówiłem, że to dla niego za mało. - kilkanaście kroków od Agenta C.I.A.C.H. znajdowali się Ksarel i pobita Varna, dotąd niewidzialny dzięki mocy Toa Światła. - Ze mną nie pójdzie ci tak łatwo, jak z tym Navu. - oznajmił groźnie najemnik. Pheo wzruszył ramionami. - I serio chcesz pomścić Eris? Naszą Eris? Pheo zasępił się. Ksarel nakazał Varnie odsunąć się, a sam wyciągnął łuk. Irrnaut ruszył na niego biegiem, z pochyloną głową. Vortixx błyskawicznie wystrzelił parę razy; Pheo z łatwością uniknął wszystkich kwasowych pocisków. Najemnik nie spodziewał się, że jego przeciwnik będzie taki szybki. Ksarel skoczył w bok - kula plazmy przeleciała nad jego uchem - i Vortixx ponownie zwolnił cięciwę. Irrnaut uderzył o ścianę, zaskoczony że w ogóle został trafiony. Kolejny pocisk stopił ścianę w miejscu, gdzie chwilę przedtem leżał Pheo. Agent C.I.A.C.H. był już przy Ksarelu, atakując Obrońcą Matoran. Vortixx odskoczył i kopnął w nadgarstek Irrnauta, po czym zamachnął się łukiem i odrzucił miecz wojownika pod ścianę. Irrnaut dotknął boku najemnika i Ksarel poczuł, jak przez jego pancerz przebija się metalowa kula pokryta ostrymi jak brzytwa kolcami. Vortixx krzyknął, odskakując. Wystrzelił, trzymając łuk poziomo. Pocisk miał porazić Pheo wiązką pola elektrycznego, ale Irrnaut po prostu wchłonął błyskawice i odesłał je z powrotem. Ksarel przełknął ślinę i przeturlał się w ostatniej chwili, rzucając sztyletem. Nóź trafił w lewe ramię Irrnauta, ale ten się tym nie przejął. Pheo przeturlał się i skoczył ku Ksarelowi, obalając najemnika na ziemię. Vortixx chwycił Agenta za szyję, po czym rzucił go w bok, a sam wstał. Zanim Pheo się pozbierał, Ksarel doskoczył do niego i grzmotnął go lewym sierpowym. Jednocześnie, bardzo szybko wbił kilkukrotnie Podwójny Szpon w brzuch Irrnauta. W końcu wyskoczył i kopnął przeciwnika w skroń. Irrnaut wylądował na ziemi i splunął krwią. Chwycił ponownie Wielki Miecz Takarda i powoli wstał. Ksarel sięgnął po leżącego Obrońcę Matoran, ale po chwili trzymania go w ręce poczuł swąd spalonej skóry. Krzyknął, odrzucając przeklętą broń. Wewnątrz dłoni łucznika pojawiło się niebieskie oparzenie. - Co? Przecież ty normalnie go nosiłeś, co to ma być? Pheo wzruszył ramionami i wyskoczył w powietrze, prostując nogę i wbijając ją w twarz najemnika. Następnie szybko ciął mieczem przez brzuch Vortixx. Ksarel zdołał odbić cios łukiem, po czym kopnął Irrnauta w kolano i wystrzelił Rhotuka prosto w twarz klęczącego oponenta. Wyładowanie energii odpowiadające trzęsieniu ziemi eksplodowało Pheo prosto w ryj. Irrnaut odleciał na kilka bio, wymachując kończynami. Szybko jednak wstał i posłał z dłoni piorun. Vortixx zrobił salto w tył i uniknął ataku. Błyskawicznie wystrzelił kilka Rhotuka, ale Irrnaut wbiegł na ścianę... po czym przebiegł na sufit... unikając pocisków. Ksarel uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia, obserwując jak Pheo przebiega na drugą ścianę i w końcu zatrzymuje się na podłodze. Vortixx doskoczył do przeciwnika i uderzył go ramieniem łuku w twarz. Irrnaut zamachnął się Wielkim Mieczem Takarda, ale Ksarel przykucnął i miecz przeciął powietrze. Najemnik wyprostował się, atakując silnym lewym podbródkowym. Irrnaut odsunął się o krok i posłał z ręki kulę plazmy, która przebiła prawe ramię łucznika. Ksarel stłumił okrzyk bólu i użył miotacza strzałek. Protostalowy pocisk pokryty trucizną pozbawiającą koordynacji ruchowej wbił się w brzuch wojownika. Pheo zachwiał się, ale po chwili wyprostował i posłał w Vortixx ścianę ognia. Najemnik skoczył szczupakiem w bok, ale strumień ognia i tak osmalił mu plecy. Irrnaut błyskawicznie do niego dopadł i uniósł miecz. Wtedy do walki włączyła się Varna, która świetlną dłonią złapała Agenta C.I.A.C.H. za nogę i zaczęła nim miotać po całym korytarzu. W końcu, po kilkunastu uderzeniach, Pheo wylądował na posadzce z licznymi złamaniami. Ksarel odetchnął z ulgą, ale i tak posłał uczennicy wściekłe spojrzenie - to była JEGO walka. Następnie powoli ruszył ku leżącemu, napinając cięciwę. Był już nad Pheo, gdy ten nagle odwrócił się na plecy, robiąc wyrzut ręką. Ognista kula wybuchła przed oczami Vortixx, oślepiając go. Najemnik zaklął, dając się tak łatwo podejść. Strzelił z łuku na oślep, ale zgodnie z przewidywaniami, nie trafił. Za to Pheo trafił, a Wielki Miecz Takarda przebił pierś Ksarela. Vortixx krzyknął, po czym ponownie wystrzelił przed siebie. Kolejny wybuch odrzucił obu walczących; najemnik wylądował na jednej ścianie, a Agent C.I.A.C.H. przebił się przez przeciwległą. Varna podbiegła do rannego Vortixx, ale ten odepchnął ją, wściekły. Wstał i kuśtykając przeszedł przez dziurę do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. Na jego środku leżał Pheo, wyczerpany. Jego miecz leżał wystarczająco daleko od niego. Irrnaut wstał, widząc nadchodzącego najemnika. Ksarel złapał go za gardło i ostentacyjnie rozciął pierś Podwójnym Szponem. Irrnaut wypuścił z dłoni strumień plazmy, ale Vortixx uniknął go i dźgnął przeciwnika w plecy. - I co teraz powiesz, milczku? HĘ? CO TERAZ POWIESZ? - prowokował okaleczonego Irrnauta badass, zadając kolejne ciosy. - CO TERAZ POWIESZ? - Wyślę cie do Karzahniego... - CO? - rozdarł się łucznik, czując na twarzy silny powiew wiatru. - WYŚLĘ CIE DO KARZAHNIEGO! - krzyknął Pheo, wyciągając zza pazuchy kilof. Głos Irrnauta przeciął czasoprzestrzeń i rzucił Vortixx o ścianę. Ksarel rozszerzył oczy, przerażony, obserwując lecącego ku niemu Pheo. Nie mógł się ruszać, a na ścianie wokół niego znajdowała się pajęczyna pęknięć. Gdy głos przebrzmiał, poczuł że pękły mu bębenki a z uszu i nosa leje się krew. Jego prawe oko eksplodowało, a lewe pokryło bielmem. Organy wewnętrzne skręciły się, a żebra złamały. Zanim Ksarel poczuł, że umiera, stary kilof oszczędził mu cierpienia, urywając połowę czaszki. No cóż, trzeba było nie prowokować Pheo do przemówienia, jak ostatni kretyn... Pheo odwrócił się i zobaczył stojącą w gruzach Varnę. Toa Światła płakała. Irrnaut posłał w nią falę ognia i spopielił na miejscu. Wojownik podniósł Wielki Miecz Takarda i ruszył ku pozostałym Agentom C.I.A.C.H. ---- Rossin, odprawiwszy wszystkie konieczne rytuały, wrócił do pomieszczenia w którym zostawił Kadera. Byli już tam Pheo, Arctica, kilkudziesięciu Navu i... Lodowy Książę? - Spokojnie, on jest z nami - uprzedziła Rossina Arctica. - Znalazłem go pokiereszowanego w lochach i zabiłem. Zrespił się i chce nam pomóc. - Macie szczęście, że mam wysoki priorytet odradzania się, bo Czerwona Gwiazda jest popsuta. Wszędzie leci lamerski rap i-- - Muge się udało - powiedział Toa Śmierci, przymykając oczy. Odetchnął z ulgą, po czym zwrócił się do Kadera - Ej, wiedziałeś że Arctica wcale nie leciała na Hiosha? To był jej plan, by-- - A co, ty serio myślałeś, że ktoś taki jak ONA chciałby być z kimś takim jak ON? - spytał Kader ze zdziwieniem. - Eeee... Nie? - zapytał niepewnie LSI. - To było oczywiste - mruknął Toa Ognia. Nagle, obok wojowników pojawił się żywy Mugetsu w Najbardziej Zaawansowanej Adaptacyjnej Zbroi. - Cholera, udało mi się tu trafić dopiero za piątym razem... - Toa oparł dłonie na kolanach i ciężko oddychał. - Gwiazda załatwiona, 5P3RM0M10T leci do naszego wymiaru, Rozpruwacz nie jest zły, dostałem dodatkową dawkę mocy, muszę uratować świat. O, cześć, LK. Cześć Na-- Toa Ognia zobaczył pięćdziesięciu mrocznych Navu i zaniemówił. - Nie myśl o tym - poradził Rossin. - To pomaga. - Em... To co u was? - Hiosh nie żyje i to permanentnie - odparł Toa Śmierci. - Ksarel chyba też, Pheo nie chce nic powiedzieć. Irrnaut skinął głową na potwierdzenie. - Arctica nie jest taką tępą dzidą, Navu - ten oryginalny - tepnął się w kosmos. - Od Huantonna żadnych wieści? - Nie... - To komplikuje nasze plany - zasępił się Toa Ognia. - Potrzebujemy go w kosmosie i to jak najszybciej. Jeśli tu wróci, to powiedzcie mu, że ma brać dupę w troki i ruszać nam na pomoc. Musimy zniszczyć Demedo-mobil, zanim zniszczy nasz wszechświat. A wy musicie powstrzymać żołnierzy Anihilacji, którzy tu się pojawią. Armia Navu pewnie wyeliminowała już większość wojowników w innych wymiarach i teraz siedzą na Czerwonej Gwieździe. Jeśli naprawią RedStara i tu wrócą, waszym zadaniem jest, by wrócili z powrotem na Gwiazdę. Pheo podszedł do Toa Ognia z Wielkim Mieczem Takarda na rękach. Muge spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. - Ale... nie mogę tego przyjąć... Ja... - zaczął przywódca, ale spojrzenie Irrnauta było nieugięte. - No dobra. Toa zacisnął lewą dłoń na rękojeści miecza. - Dobra, od dzisiaj mówcie mi Omega Muge, Pryncypał Ognia! - po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, zbroja Agenta C.I.A.C.H. zaadoptowała się, głównie przez wykształcenie złotych elementów. Arcitca schowała twarz w dłoniach. - Ajć, te łydki - szepnął Kader Rossinowi. - Poczekaj na Omega Arcticę... - odparł Toa Śmierci. - I nie niszczcie Czerwonej Gwiazdy, dopóki wam nie powiemy. No, to ja spieprzam - powiedział Mugetsu i odpalił silniki. Wystartował i pomknąl w górę, aż zniknął pozostałym z pola widzenia. Widocznie nie chciał ryzykować kolejnej nieudanej teleportacji. - Wiecie co by było niefajne? - spytał w końcu Rossin. - Co? - Jakby ten 5P3RM0M10T serio rozpieprzył nasz wszechświat. - Nom - potwierdziła Arctica. - Ale serio, to byłoby cholernie niefajne. - No, wiemy. - spytał nachmurzony Kader. Jego wszechświat już prawdopodobnie był rozpieprzony. - Ale naaaaaaaaaaaaaaprawdę niefaj-- Żywa legenda nie dokończyła, bo do pomieszczenia wpadła kohorta żołnierzy Anihilacji. Na ich czele stał Riyen. - Nie wiem kim jesteś Riyenie - zaczął mówić jeden z klonów Navu. - ale zawsze zarabiam. Kader plasnął dłonią w czoło. - No dobra, myliłem się. Teraz to brzmi jeszcze gorzej. - Nie biegnij przez życie, bo się potkniesz. - odparł Bezpłciowy Centurion. Serio Bezpłciowy, sprawdźcie se w arcie. I co z tego, że potem jest „/Mężczyzna”. I po tym cytacie nawet Pheo przyłożył dłoń do czoła. - Umiecie skakać? - wtrąciła się Arctica, zwracając się do nowoprzybyłych żołnierzy Anihilacji. - Eee... Tak? - odezwał się jeden z nich. - To wypie***lajcie w podskokach, bo trudno się zbiera powybijane zęby złamanymi rękami. Wszyscy zaniemówili. ---- Mugetsu obserwował rosnący kształt 5P3RM0M10Ta z zawziętą miną. Statek kosmiczny jeszcze nie przeniósł się do wszechświata Toa Ognia... A właściwie wszechświata alternatywnego Mugetsu. Omega Muge, Pryncypałowi Ognia nadal trudno było uwierzyć, że pochodził z Wymiaru Anihilacji, w starych kronikach zwanego „Koraverse”. Na twarzy Demeda, unieruchomionego z przodu gigantycznego statku, jawił się grymas bólu. No cóż, pewnie każdy czułby ból, gdyby zmieniono go w super-zabawkę Eclipse z gigantyczną lufą w kroczu, mogącą niszczyć wszechświaty jednym strzałem. Toa Ognia nie dostrzegał żadnej mniejszej jednostki bojowej, co najwyżej kilkadziesiąt dział na burtach 5P3RM0M10Ta. Agent C.I.A.C.H. nie miał pojęcia jak mają powstrzymać to coś. ''- Musimy albo zabić Demeda, albo go wyswobodzić'' - przemówił Rozpruwacz w głowie wojownika. ''- Zabijmy go. Wiem, do czego jest zdolny.'' ''- Śmierć Demeda jeszcze bardziej naruszy materię wszechświata. Może to doprowadzić to do niewyobrażalnego kataklizmu, o wiele gorszego od inwazji Armii Anihilacji.'' ''- Świetny materiał na kontynuację, nie?'' Cyzelator zamilkł. Toa Ognia dostrzegł lecący ku niemu kształt, okazał się nim być Czarny Pan. Psychopata przemówił: - Meh, na pewno coś się znajdzie. - Co? Czemu ty... czemu MY mówimy w kosmosie? - zdziwił się Mugetsu. - Odłamki Granicy Rzeczywistości? - I dlaczego nasze mózgi nie eksplodują, czy coś? - Odłamki Granicy Rzeczywistości? - I może jeszcze możemy oddychać w kosmosie? Póki co mam zapas tlenu dzięki zbroi, a ty jesteś mniej więcej martwy... - Tak, odłamki Granicy Rzeczywistości to zapewniają. - Heh, to bardzo wygodne. - Takie właśnie są odłamki Granicy Rzeczywistości. Albo to, albo zostaje ci bycie Navu. - Gdzie on jest? - Leci tu. - Rozporek wskazał za plecy Omega Muge, Pryncypała Ognia. Toa Ognia użył zoomu w zbroi i rzeczywiście dostrzegł zbliżającego się marvel-mana ze srogą miną mówiącą „lecę wam wpier-- - Nie, bardziej w lewo - Cyzelator obrócił głowę Agenta C.I.A.C.H. Wojownik zobaczył lecącego ku nim Toa Grawitacji z jeszcze bardziej srogą miną. Nim Navu do nich dotarł, wokół wrogiego statku kosmicznego pojawiła się świetlista poświata. Chwilę później, przed maszyną pojawił się gigantyczny portal, na tyle duży, by okręt się w nim zmieścił. - Cholera, zaraz będą się teleportować. - mruknął Rozpruwacz. - Nie mamy czasu, wy zatrzymajcie 5P3RM0M10Ta w tym wymiarze, a ja zaatakuję od środka i przebudzę Demeda. Zanim Mugetsu zaprotestował, Czarny Pan pomknął ku super-broni. Przebił się przez pancerz chroniący masznę i zniknął Toa Ognia z oczu. Tymczasem, Navu udało się znaleźć obok Muge. - Cholera, przeklęte portale. - mruknął Toa Grawitacji, wyciągając przed sebie ręce. Statek stanął w miejscu, powstrzymany mocą Navu. Na twarzy Syna Artakhi nie dało się dostrzec najmniejszego wysiłku. - Jakim cudem TY mówisz w Kosmo-- A racja, jesteś Navu. Muge podleciał bliżej ku super-broni i dostrzegł, że w burcie otwieraja się kilka par wrót. Wylecieli z nich żołnierze Anihilacji w skafandrach, z bronią laserową. - Zajmij się nimi, a ja w międzyczasie stworzę czarną dziurę, która zassie 5P3RM0M10Ta. - nakazał mu Navu. - Będzie materiał na kontynuację. ''- Otwieram między nami połączenie telepatyczne.'' - rozległo się w głowie obu Toa. ''- Navu, nie wiem czy wiesz, ale Rozpruwacz udawał zdrajcę by zbliżyć się do Eclipse i tak naprawdę nie jest zły.'' - odezwał się dowódca Agentów C.I.A.C.H. ''- To oczywiste. Za kogo mnie masz? Za bezmyślnego goryla do wynajęcia?'' - spytał Toa Grawitacji. Omega Muge, Pryncypał Ognia plasnął dłonią w czoło i ruszył do walki. Wyciągnął oba miecze i zaszarżował na przeciwników, wspomagany swoją zbroją. Nagle, wojownik uderzył o niewidzialną barierę. Pole siłowe. Wpadł w nie na dużej prędkości i impet uderzenia pozbawił go przytomności. Navu potrząsnął głową, zażenowany. Przerwał pracę nad czarną dziurą i ruszył ku bandzie wrogów, która wyłoniła się zza pola siłowego. Widocznie bariera była nieprzepuszczalna tylko z jednej strony. Na dodatek, działa zamocowane na burcie 5P3RM0M10Ta otworzyły ogień. Jednocześnie, silniki okrętu weszły na wyższe obroty i wyrwały się grawitacyjnemu przyciąganiu Syna Artakhi. Super-broń zaczęła zbliżać się do portalu. Rozpruwacz milczał. - Poczekam aż wejdziecie w portal, by było bardziej dramatycznie. I wtedy uratuję świat. Jak zawsze. - obiecał sobie Toa Grawitacji. Jego sprytny plan mogły jednak powstrzymać istoty, która właśnie wyłoniły się z burty statku. Tak, z burty. Zmieniły metal pancerza okrętu w ciecz i wypłynęły z niego. Jedną z nich był Rilnar, Toa Grawitacji z wymiaru Ksarela (Tereverse? Terepałaverse? Kaderverse? Zdzichverse?), który porzucił swoich towarzyszy i przeszedł na służbę Pani. Kolejnym był Abras, najlepszy asasyn we wszystkich wymiarach podbitych przez Armię Anihilacji, nie licząc Tofika. Jednakże, Toa Magnetyzmu dość często ginął, ze względu na swoją pelerynę. Kolejny wojownik również był spod żywiołu magnetyzmu, nazywał się Rantar. W wymiarze Rozpruwacza był LEGIONem i łączył w sobie moc wszystkich poprzednich selfów BFa... ale we wszechświecie Imperatorowej był zwykłym OPkiem. Następny koks nosił imię Breakmean... tia... i to właśnie on swoją mocą Żelaza zmienił pancerz okrętu w ciesz. Oni wszyscy byli tak potężni, że nie potrzebowali skafandrów. W sumie, gdyby Navu zamiast opisywać swoich oponentów, zniszczył 5P3RM0M10Ta czarną dziurą, to ta opowieść mogłaby się tu zakończyć. Ale Toa Grawitacji nie zrobił tego, zszokowany widokiem ostatniego Toa, który wypłynął z metalu parę chwil później niż pozostali. Był to Fedar, pochodzący z tak alternatywnego wymiaru, że nie wiadomo nawet, czy jego odpowiednik istniał w Wymiarze Anihilacji. Faktem było, że jego Wymiar Spustoszenia uległ Armii Anihilacji, a sam władca przyjął służbę u Eclipse. Aż dziw, że tak potężna istota zdecydowała się służyć komukolwiek. Nagle, Navu zobaczył jak nieznany kosmonauta - Toa Grawitacji nie rozpoznał, że to Valmah. Nie, nie Kalmah. Valmah. Przez „V”. - chwyta dryfujące ciało nieprzytomnego Omega Muge, Prynyc-- Dobra, skończmy z tym. Chwyta dryfujące ciało nieprzytomnego Muge, który jak ostatni frajer ogłuszył się uderzeniem w pole siłowe 5P3RM0M10Ta i teleportuje się. - Powiązania na krótko nas wzmacniają, potem czynią słabymi. - powiedział do siebie Syn Artakhi, patrząc w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu byli Valmah i Mugetsu. Tymczasem, 5P3RM0M10T zaczął już wchodzić do portalu, a banda OPków dotarła do Toa Grawitacji. Jedynie Fedar pozostał z tyłu. ---- Huantonn złapał za przód motoru, szarpnięciem złamał wbite w Toa Ognia miecze i odrzucił maszynę z siedzącym na niej Hetroxem. Agent C.I.A.C.H. wyciągnął ostrza ze swojej piersi i odrzucił je. Następnie się rozejrzał, wściekły. Wokół niego znajdowały się gigantyczne metalowe zabudowania, będące głównie jakimiś laserami, wielkimi miotaczami, rakietnicami itd. Wszystkie były wycelowane w Huantonna. Nagle, czerwone niebo przesłonił duży statek powietrzne, na którego spodzie znajdował się okrąg kolejnej superbroni. Okręt ustawił się nad Toa Ognia. - Niespodzianka! - krzyknął Hetrox i błyskawicznie odjechał na swoim Inferatoxie. Huantonn zacisnął pięści. Primerianin wywołał eksplozję swoją mocą, prosto w miejscu, gdzie stał Huantonn. Równocześnie wszystkie stacjonarne działa, w których zasięgu był Toa, otworzyły ogień. Statek powietrzny również aktywował laser, który spadł jednym strumieniem światła na wojownika. Hetrox co chwila wywoływał kolejne eksplozje, które wstrząsały okolicą. Miotacze Cordak stojących na różnych poziomach tej pułapki Klisan co chwila posyłały kolejne pociski. Wiele kilogramów Flerionu rozmieszczonych pod maskującą warstwą pyłu wyleciało w powietrze tuż pod stopami Huantonna. Odezwały się Miotacze Gatlix, aktywowano Platformy Bojowe T1000. Rozstawione na dachach Plazmowe Miniguny wypluwały z siebie 3000 plazmowych naboi na minutę. AIC-34 zassał moc kilkudziesięciu Skakdi więzionych w kompleksie i zasypał Agenta C.I.A.C.H. gradem pocisków. Sam Hetrox cisnął Kulę Życia pochodzącą z jednego z podbitych światów, by zassała energię wszystkich żywych istot we wnętrzu pułapki. Jeden z żołnierzy Anihilacji wziął na ramię armatę zasilaną Powercutem i uwolnił z niej strumień lasera. Sam wielki Kaijo użył Keo-Blastera i wystrzelił AŻ SIEDEM pocisków jednocześnie. Na składzie Anihilacji znalazł się nawet Miotacz Cząsteczek Alfa, którego Geminn użył do uwolnienia zasysanych przez tysiąclecia cząsteczek do uwolnienia pojedynczego ataku. Cały ostrzał trwał kilkanaście minut. W końcu Hetrox dał znak ręką i wszyscy przerwali. Teraz pozostało czekać aż pył opadnie. Jakiś Toa Powietrza użył swojej mocy do odsłonienia pola masakry. Huantonn roześmiał się okropnie. Toa Ognia znajdował się w kilkubio...wym? zagłębieniu, jego pancerz był zniszczony, a on sam... był nadtopiony, miał urwaną część głowy, wiele dziur w ciele i płonął. Przy okazji emanował energią. - I tak nie spodziewałem się, że w ogóle zarysujemy mu zbroję - wyznał DRAPIEŻCA A łamiącym się głosem, drapiąc się po głowie z zakłopotaniem. - Dobra robota, panowie, jestem z was dumny. Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja stąd uciekam, bo on jest nieźle wkurzony. Primerianin błyskawicznie wskoczył na Inferatoxa i odjechał, szlochając jak mała dziewczynka. - Idioci. - przemówił Huantonn. Jego rany już zaczęły się goić. Zawdzięczał to mocy Kraata - Uzdrawianiu. Mógł leczyć także inne osoby, ale dotąd tego nie robił... bo jego autor wstawił tę moc dopiero w trakcie trwania Anihilacji. Bywa. - Zmilitaryzowaliście Piekielny Wymiar i tu właśnie jesteśmy. PIEKIELNY Wymiar. A ja mam całkowitą kontrolę nad ogniem i wysoką temperaturą. I jakby tego było mało, głównie użyliście na mnie ataków opierających się na ogniu i wysokiej temperaturze. A ja wchłonąłem ich energię. Resztę wyładowań przyjąłem na pole siłowe Hau. A te rany sam sobie zadałem, by polepszyć wam samopoczucie, inaczej w ogóle nie zarysowalibyście mi zbroi. Czyli teraz... radzę wam uciekać. Jednak zanim ktokolwiek zdołał się poruszyć, Toa Ognia eksplodował. Uwolnił kule ognia z rąk i strzelił laserami z oczu we wciąż unoszący się nad nim duży statek powietrzny. Lasery nie trafiły w żaden zbiornik paliwa, ani nic, ale statek i tak wybuchł, widocznie dzięki huantonnowatości tych laserów. Eksplozja usmażyła sterującą pojazdem Varię. Agent C.I.A.C.H. wzbił się w powietrze, rozpościerając ręce. Co chwila uwalniał ogniste wyładowania, które w mgnieniu oka stopiły całą fortecę. To co się nie stopiło, zostało rozsadzone kolejną mocą Kraata - Rozpadem. Toa Ognia zaśmiał się, czując swoją potęgę. Żołnierze Anihilacji próbowali przed nim uciekać, ale on dopadał ich pojedynczo, rozrywał na pół, urywał nogi, miażdżył głowy, przecinał laserem, więził w strumieniu ognia, rozsadzał Rozpadem, bił nimi o ziemię telekinezą aż nie umarli. Jednocześnie wytworzył najpotężniejszą w swoim życiu aurę Strachu, tak dla własnej przyjemności. Rozkoszował się przerażonymi krzykami i cierpieniem wrogich wojowników. Zobaczył lecącą ku niemu eskadrę statków powietrznych, w tym HK-36 i XV-77. Toa Ognia wzbił się w powietrze (nawet z jego oczodołów ulatniała się energia) i chwycił największy z pojazdów. Następnie uniósł go nad głowę i zaczął nim wywijać, niszcząc kolejne maszyny. Przyczepił do kupy złomu jeden ze swoich łańcuchów osłabiających i zakręcił nad głową, po czym rozwalił nim przedostatni statek. Ostatni chciał uciekać, ale OPek dopadł go, nie zważając na silniki tuż przed swoją twarzą. Huantonn bez wysiłku rozerwał XV-77 wzdłuż i rzucił dwoma kawałkami o ziemię. Ponownie się roześmiał i użył mocy Kakamy. Popędził przed siebie, zostawiając przed sobą ognistą smugę i spopielając wszystkie żywe istoty w okolicy kilkunastu mio. Jednoczęśnie cały czas chłonął moc Piekielnego Wymiaru, doładowując swoją OPkowatość do poziomu ponad 9000 tysięcy. Tak. Dziewięciu tysięcy tysięcy. Czyli dziewięciu miliardów. Wiem, wiem, OP. Przebił się przez główne wrota kolejnej fortecy, ta nie była tak wielka jak poprzednia. Jacyś wojownicy z Portapu rzucili się na niego. - GDZIE JEST HETROX? - ryknął Huantonn, uśmiechając się złowieszczo. Jednocześnie złapał Death Sworda za szyję i stopił mu twarz laserowym wzrokiem. Toa Barakai, kolejny z wojowników z Portapu, latał wokół Toa Ognia, sprawiając creepy wrażenie. Huantonn wzbił się do lotu pod kątem, jednocześnie używając Kakamy, przez co przebił się przez brzuch Toa Powietrza. Krew na twarzy Huantonna momentalnie wyparowała. Nagle, w plecy Agenta C.I.A.C.H. wbił się miecz i przebił wojownika na wylot. Toa obejrzał się i zobaczył Tanuiego, który mimo swoich niewielkich wymiarów był niebywale wymagającym przeciwnikiem. Ognista kula kurduplowatego Toa została wchłonięta przez Huantonna, a on sam prawym podbródkowym urwał przeciwnikowi głowę i posłał ją na mio w powietrze. Jakiś żołnierz Anihilacji zdołał wystrzelić z Płomiennego Demona, ale żelazny pocisk lecący z ogromną prędkością po prostu stopił się tuż przed piersią Huantonna. Toa Ognia roześmiał się i uniósł w powietrze, rozpościerając ręce. Szykował się kolejny wybuch energii. Cała forteca wyparowała, wraz z żołnierzami Anihilacji ukrywającymi się w różnych jej zakamarkach. Temperatura była tak wysoko, że zmieniła piasek w okolicy kio od twierdzy w szkło. Kolejną twierdzę Huantonn po prostu podniósł i zrzucił na następną. Osobiście wyłapał żyjących wojowników i powyrywał im serca, robiąc górę z trupów żołnierzy, na którą sam potem wszedł. Nagle, zerwał się silny wiatr. Wojownik wzbił się w powietrze, wyczuwszy drżenie ziemi. Czerwone niebo zasnuło się ciemnymi chmurami. To mogło znaczyć tylko jedno. Toa wypatrzył samotną istotę, idącą powoli w jego kierunku. Przeszedł w lot pikujący i wbił się w pierś Wiecznego Inkwizytora. Pchając milczącego wojownika przed sobą, Huantonn dotarł do kolejnej fortecy. Przebił Inkwizytora przez wszystkie możliwe budynki i zatrzymał się. - Obudzili cię? Pff. To im nie pomoże - oznajmił Agent C.I.A.C.H., okładając rywala pięściami. Knykcie Toa pokryły się jego własną krwią, a głowa Inkwizytora pozostała nienaruszona. Huantonn przewrócił oczami i wyrwał lewe ramię Inkwizytora. Odrzucił je na kilka kio, niemal mdlejąc z wysiłku. Wieczny Inkwizytor wreszcie odpowiedział. Prawa pięść uderzyła w twarz Huantonna z taką siłą, że rozbiła jedną z Kanohi wojownika - Shelek. - Cholera, i jak ja teraz będę uciszał Muge? - wściekł się Huantonn, zadając cios lewym kolanem w szczenkę oponenta. Następnie wyskoczył w powietrze i zaatakował lewym sierpowym z wyskoku, uwalniając moc Rozpadu i ognistą eksplozję, która spopieliła istoty w najbliższej okolicy. Inkwizytor wyciągnął swoje Czarne ostrze i przebił oponenta na wylot. Następnie przekręcił mieczo 90 stopni. Huantonn krzyknął. - Chcesz wysłać moją duszę do wymiaru cierpienia? Nie wiesz, że to JA jestem największym cierpieniem? Toa Ognia wyszarpnął oręż z dłoni przeciwnika, wyciągnął go ze swojego ciała i spróbował złamać na kolanie. Złamał sobie tylko nogę. Wieczny Inkwizytor uśmiechnął się paskudnie. Chwycił z powrotem miecz. Huantonn wyciągnął Włócznię Energii Atomowej. Gdy bronie się zderzyły, wywołały eksplozję, która rozsadziła pozostałości fortecy. Kolejne uderzenie sprawiło, że skała pod stopami wojowników pękła, odsłaniając płynącą w trzewiach świata lawę. Następne skrzyżowanie oręży spowodowało erupcję magmy. Wieczny Inkwizytor zamachnął się po raz kolejny, ale Huantonn teleportował się nad jego głowę. Spadając, Toa Ognia wbił ostrze Włóczni wprost w oko oponenta i uwolnił całą swoją moc. Głowa Inkwizytora wybuchła, jak po kontakcie z oślinionym palcem Pheo. Huantonn zrzucił ciało przeciwnika do pływającej poniżej lawy i otarł pot z czoła. - Jeśli się zrespi, to będę miał problem. Nagle, na Agenta C.I.A.C.H. spadła ogromna pięść. Wojownik złapał ją bez trudu i zobaczył swojego napastnika. Terragnis był zszokowany. - Jak mogłeś zatrzymać mój atak? Jestem bogiem! - A ja... jestem Huantonnem. - oznajmił Huantonn i wzbił się w powietrze. Zablokował kolejny cios pięścią i użył laserowego wzroku do ataku w szyję bóstwa. Następnia złapał za głowę Terragnisa i... oderwał ją od reszty ciała. Zabiwszy boga, Toa Ognia teleportował się z powrotem do Wymiaru Anihilacji, wciąż żądny zemsty. ---- Arctica otworzyła oczy. Wszystko ją bolało. Próbowała sobie przypomnieć, co zaszło. Rozejrzała się po rumowisku i zobaczyła pozostałych sojuszników. Zobaczyła resztki parunastu Navu, nieprzytomnego Rossina i Kadera, chwiejącego się na nogach Lodowego Księcia Anihilacji i Pheo, na którym to co się stało nie zrobiło najmniejszego wrażenia. Zobaczyła nieprzytomnych i martwych żołnierzy Anihilacji. Jedynym żywym i jako tako sprawnym był Riyen. Toa Lodu powoli sobie wszystko przypominała. Walczyła z Tenebrisem, gdy nagle w oddali z Nienacka pojawił się Huantonn i... eksplodował. Nikt nie zdołał zareagować, ogień zniszczył większość Pałacu. Resztę zawaliła fala uderzeniowa. Twierdza runęła, przysypując Agentów C.I.A.C.H. gruzem. - Spokojnie, uratuję was - powiedział jakiś głos. Chwilę później rozległo się szczekanie. Arctica czuła jak ktoś wyciąga ją spod skał, po chwili to samo stało się z pozostałymi. Oprócz Pheo, LK i Riyena, bo to były OPki i trochę gruzu im niestraszne. Teraz jej wybawcy już nie było. Ukochana Voxa wstała z trudem. - Jak dorwę Huantonna, to urwę mu łeb. - obiecała sobie. Nagle, Toa Ognia pojawił się przed nią, dosłownie emanując energią. Potęga ulatniała się z jego oczodołów i ran na ciele. - Rozpruwacz nie jest zły, masz ruszać w kosmos powstrzymać 5P3RM0M10Ta, nie niszcz Czerwonej Gwiazdy dopóki ci nie powiedzą. Rossin, Kader i Navu znaleźli w Kata-- Przerwało jej znaczące chrząknięcie ciężko rannego Toa Śmierci. Agentka C.I.A.C.H. przewróciła oczami. - KATAKUMBACH Armię Tysiąca Navu. Wiem jak to brzmi. I następnym razem jak będziesz chciał wybuchnąć, to uprzedź nas o tym. Toa Ognia nawet nie skinął głową, tylko po prostu się tepnął. Nagle, otworzył się portal, z którego wyszedł Lennox i... - My mamy Navu... a wy macie to? - spytała Arctica, zażenowana. - Nie oceniaj. On zgadł hasło. - spuścił głowę Toa Ziemi. Za Lennoxem z portalu wyszła setka Toa Trzech Żywiołów. - Serio mamy się obawiać... tego? Toa Trzystu Żywio-- - Arctica nie dokończyła, bo wytworzona ze światła włócznia przebiła ją na wylot. Toa Lodu z jękiem upadła na podłogę. Zanim ktokolwiek zdołał zrobić cokolwiek, tuż obok zrujnowanego pałacu otworzył się kolejny, ogromny portal. - JESTEM GIGANTYCZNYM KRABEM PLUJĄCYM LASEREM Z RYJA Z OGONEM! - Ha! Nikt nie spodziewał się gigantycznego kraba plującego laserem z ryja z ogonem! No przyznacie, że dawno nas nie było, co nie? - roześmiał się Raworb, o dziwo trzeźwy. - Bez waszej obecności ten event był lepszy. - powiedział wstając Rossin, bardzo obolały. Z oczu Toa Piwa popłynęły łzy. ---- Valmah zaciągnął Muge do dużego pomieszczenia. Cisnął Toa Ognia na podłogę i wyszedł, zamykając ze sobą drzwi. - Ekhem - usłyszał Dowódca Agentów C.I.A.C.H., odzyskując świadomość. Podniósł głowę i zobaczył leżącą na łóżku w szlafroku ładną Eclipse, z jakimś napojem w szklance. - Założyłabyś na siebie coś porządnego - burknął Toa, wstając. - Po co? - spytała Pani, przeciągając się. Muge przełknął ślinę. I aktywował Antycypator ANS. A. N. S. Imperatorowa przekrzywiła głowę, zdziwiona, ale teraz jej wdzięki były bezużyteczne. Ponownie chrząknęła, odkładając szklankę. Nagle, dostrzegła Wielki Miecz Takarda tkwiący na plecach wojownika. - Co...? Skąd masz ten miecz? Niemożliwe, by Irrnaut komukolwiek go oddał... - No, Pheo mi dał. - TO TU JEST PHEO? - Imperatorowa zerwała się z łóżka. - No, był w Pałacu, kiedy ujawniłaś swoją tożsamość. Był w naszej Drużynie cały czas... - Mugetsu nie rozumiał, o co jej chodzi. - Żartujesz, prawda? - spytała po chwili, z uśmiechem. Mugetsu milczał, drapiąc się po głowie. ''- Kolejna świruska. Najpierw Eris, potem Arctica i teraz to...'' - To znacznie komplikuje postać rzeczy... - Eclipse przygryzła palec, po czym ponownie usiadła na łóżku. - Wiesz, że ten event nie musi się skończyć Anihilacją tamtego wszechświata, który z jakiegoś powodu bardziej ci się podoba od twojego ojczystego? - A, czyli teraz ta część w której wysuwasz bzdurne żądanie mające zakończyć konf-- - Wystarczy, że dobrowolnie oddasz mi odłamek Granicy Rzeczywistości tkwiący w twoim ciele. A ja w zamian dam ci jakiś mały wymiar kieszonkowy, Centię i dom na cmentarzu. Muge zamyślił się. - Em, nope - powiedział w końcu. - Nie zaczniemy negocjacji, dopóki nie dorzucisz też psa. Eclipse przygryzła wargę. - I mam jedno pytanie - kontynuował Toa Ognia, nadal zasłaniając antagonistkę Antycypatorem. - Twoje wojska zajęły te wymiary Huantonna w 5 dni, a z naszym pieprzycie się już przeszło 200 dni? - Zapominasz, że twój wymiar to Wymiar Anihilacji. A do światów Huantonna po prostu rzuciliśmy wszystkie nasze siły. W tym, w którym „pieprzymy się już przeszło 200 dni” walczy zaledwie niewielki skrawek Armii Anihilacji. Muge nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Dlatego powiedział to co zawsze mówił w takich sytuacjach: - PFF. SSIESZ. - Na pewno nie tobie - uśmiechnęła się Eclipse, zakładając nogę na nogę. - Już nie. Na wewnętrznym wyświetlaczu Antycypatora A. N. S. pojawiła się pajęczyna pęknięć. - Dlaczego podbijasz te wymiary? - spytał Toa Ognia. Eclipse przewróciła oczami. - To naprawdę takie istotne? A dlaczego Tekotu prześladował Hiosha?Dlaczego Huantonn po prostu nie teleportował się do wnętrza naszej Czerwonej Gwiazdy i nie rozwalił jej? Dlaczego w KATAKUMBACH NIEŚMIERTELNYCH znaleźliśmy Tysiąc Toa Trzech Żywiołów? Dlaczego Arctica jest Toa Lodu? Dlaczego w Ponad Niebem wszyscy zamiast używać mocy żywiołów latają samolotami? Dlaczego Kira ssie? Dlaczego wszystko w Koraverse dzieje się przy udziale Granicy Rzeczywistości? Dlaczego Florex potrzebował najemników do odbicia swojej wyspy? Dlaczego Endon mogąc się w każdej chwili uwolnić, poszedł po koc? Dlaczego Suvil dostał medal? Eclipse wstała i zaczęła podchodzić powoli ku Mugetsu. - To nie ma znaczenia, to tylko motory napędowe fabuły. - Pani odrzuciła szlafrok, stając przed Toa Ognia w całej okazałości. Antycypator eksplodował na kawałki. Mugetsu stał jak sparaliżowany. - Dlaczego wysłałam swojego kochanka na niebezpieczną misję wymagającą wymazania pamięci i zabicia swojego sobowtóra? - Eclipse pocałowała Toa Ognia. Agenta C.I.A.C.H. uderzyła kolejna fala wspomnień, pełna podobnych do tego pocałunków, szczęścia, wspólnych nocy. Mugetsu zamknął oczy, nie potrafiąc się jej oprzeć. - Dlaczego 99% populacji tego wszechświata to moi kochankowie? - to zdanie wyszeptała do jego ucha, po czym pocałowała go w szyję. Wtedy, w jego głowie pojawił się obraz... Pheo. Irrnaut miał niezadowoloną minę, jakby KTOŚ zawiódł jego zaufanie. Mugetsu uderzyły wyrzuty sumienia, jednak nie były one wystarczająco silne, by uwolnić go spod wpływu Eclipse. Twarz Pheo, a raczej jej brzydota, zrobiły resztę. Jednak zanim to się stało, Pani nagle wbiła dłoń w pierś Toa Ognia. Mugetsu krzyknął, szarpiąc się. Tymczasem dłoń weszła głębiej, ewidentnie szukając odłamka Granicy Rzeczywistości. Agent C.I.A.C.H. opamiętał się w końcu i użył przednich dopalaczy Zbroi Adaptacyjnej. Jego ciało pomknęło do tyłu, poza zasięg Eclipse. Jednakże, w dłoni uśmiechniętej paskudnie Imperatorowej znajdowała się czerwona poświata. - Będzie musiało wystarczyć - powiedziała, zaciskając dłoń w pięść i niszcząc Dar Gwiazdy należący chwilę przedtem do Mugetsu. - Chyba nie myślałeś, że po twojej zdradzie znowu cię zechcę? Nawet ty nie jesteś aż tak głupi... Toa Ognia prychnął, po czym przesłał całą moc zbroi do naramiennej armaty i strzelił wprost w Eclipse. Wybuch posłał Panią na ścianę sypialni, a potem jeszcze parę ścian dalej. Tymczasem Toa Ognia szybko udał się do wyjścia, zanim Imperatorowa zdążyłaby się pozbierać i zemścić. ''- Rozpruwacz?'' - spytał Toa Ognia, modląc się by Cyzelator odpowiedział. ''- Co tam się działo?'' - głos Rozpruwacza był wściekły. ''- Całe szczęście, żyjesz...'' ''- Porozmawiamy o tym jak uratujemy wszechświat. Znalazłem węża Demeda--'' ''- Co?'' ''- No, jego herolda. Tego, z którego zrobił se węża. Gerata. Będziesz musiał go uwolnić, podczas gdy ja zajmę się uwalnianiem samego Demeda. Navu powstrzymuje 5P3RM0M10Ta przed teleportacją, ale długo go nie utrzyma. Huantonna nadal nie ma. Ruszaj. Poprowadzę cię.'' Mugetsu już chciał wyjść z sypialni, gdy nagle coś przyszło mu do głowy. Odwrócił się w kierunku dziur które zrobiła lecąca Eclipse i krzyknął, wyrażając cały swój bulwers i ból dupy: - PLUJE NA WAS TOTALNIE LESZCZE! Po czym błyskawicznie schylił się przed lecącym plazmowym shurikenem i wybiegł za drzwi. Dwaj strażnicy nie zauważyli jego przybycia, stali do niego tyłem i rozmawiali: - ,,Ej Mystos co lubi robić Gukko"-Lord - Co?Pewnie znów coś na temat mojego Fenrakka"-Mystos - ,,Załatwiać się nad twoją głową"-Lord Mugetsu zastanawiał się przez chwilę, po czym wyciągnął Nadzieję i Wielki Miecz Takarda i przebił głowy zarówno Lorda jak i Mystosa, skracając w ten sposób cierpienia świata. Zbroja Adaptacyjna zaczęła już regenerować ranę na piersi Agenta C.I.A.C.H. Mugetsu ruszył korytarzem, zgodnie z instrukcjami Czarnego Pana w swojej głowie. Kategoria:Wikia Kategoria:Walki Turnieju FB Kategoria:Speciale Turnieju FB